Prorotype of The Emperor
by kohikaru
Summary: Last Chapter /Chapter 10 update/
1. Teaser

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Chiharu Miyuki, Kado Masaru, and Kimiko Miyuki by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Doko da? Kemana kau pergi? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur! Kimiko-Hime!" _seru beberapa _youkai _dengan suara kencang serta bergetar. Mereka mengejar seorang gadis bersurai biru keunguan sebahu. Dengan seringai yang panjang, para _youkai _tersebut menghentikan pergerakan mereka karena sang gadis tiba-tiba berhenti.

"_Khukhukhu.. kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Kimiko-Hime!"_

"_Tak ada jalan yang bisa kau lewati!"_

"_Kemarilah, Kimiko-Hime!"_

Sang gadis membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap para _youkai _yang tampak hendak ingin memangsanya itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang bawah, terlihat ada sungai yang cukup luas dan sepertinya sangat dalam dari atas tebing sekitar 250 meter itu. Wajahnya memucat. Dia bimbang, apakah dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan dimakan _youkai _atau melompat ke sungai tersebut walaupun hasilnya abu-abu.

"_Ne Kimiko-Hime! JADILAH SANTAPAN KAMI!" _tanpa menunggu lama, para _youkai _itu segera mendekati gadis bermanik senada dengan rambutnya.

Dalam sekejap, seorang pemuda bersurai putih menangkap gadis itu dan menariknya untuk melompat dari tebing sebelum gadis itu tersentuh oleh makhluk-makhluk ghaib tersebut.

"Tahan napasmu!" perintah pemuda itu sambil memeluk sang gadis.

BYURR!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, segelnya sudah rusak, ya? Siapa yang merusaknya?" ujar pemuda bersurai biru yang memakai pakaian bangsawan tradisional Jepang pada masa lalu. Dia memandang seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson _yang mendekati tali penyegel dirinya yang telah rusak dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Dia pun menyeringai. Tampak pancaran cahaya di kening serta sebuah tanda pada manik kiri pemuda _crimson _itu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tersegel? Sepertinya tanda itu aku berikan pada seseorang untuk sebuah kontrak. Apa orang itu dilahirkan kembali? Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan anak itu." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia berdiri di atas tugu batu berbentuk rubah. Seringainya tampak melebar, "Haa.. mari kita kembali ke masa lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minna~ Apa kabaaarr? Waaah, sudah lama aku tidak menulis cerita! Hehehe.. maklumlah orang sibuk mah beda. Kali ini aku membawakan sebuah karya yang sudah cukup lama aku bayangkan dan baru saat ini bisa aku tuangkan ke dalam susunan kata. Karya ini terinspirasi dari Kamisama Hajimemashita dan Akatsuki no Yona. Bedanya karyaku ini dengan kedua manga-anime tersebut adalah isinya. Yah, isi ceritanya mungkin pasaran. Seperti dongeng anak-anak. Mungkin hahaha. Lalu, ini berlatar belakang kerajaan di zaman dulu. Kemungkinan besar cerita ini akan sedikit rumit atau membingungkan bagi yang membaca. Yah, ini masih hipotesa sih. Tapi… terima kasih masih mau membaca karyaku yang payah ini. Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi di chapter 1. Jaa ne minna-saaan~!


	2. Beginning

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Chiharu Miyuki, Kado Masaru, and Kimiko Miyuki by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"PUAAH!" seorang pemuda bersurai putih keluar dari sungai. Ia pun menghirup udara dengan maruknya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah desa sambil menggendong seorang gadis bersurai biru keunguan yang sedag tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika mereka melewati beberapa orang penduduk yang sedang mengecat sebuah rumah, para penduduk itu langsung mengerubungi keduanya dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Kado-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kalian bayah kuyup?"

"Kado-san, Kimiko-Hime-sama tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kado-san, kepala Hime-sama terluka."

"Kado-san, ayo cepat, masuk ke dalam rumah Saya. Biarkan Saya mengobati luka Hime-sama!"

"Kado-san, ini pakaian untuk Hime-sama dan Kado-san."

Awalnya hanya 4 atau 5 orang penduduk yang mengelilingi mereka. Namun, hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari 5 detik seluruh penduduk desa berkerumunan di sekitar mereka.

"Ah, _hai, hai, ano_.. bisakah kalian memberi kami jalan? Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, tapi biar Saya saja yang merawat Hime-sama. Karena itu tugas Saya. _Daijoubu, _Hime-sama akan segera sadar." Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Kado-san itu dengan tenang.

Lalu, para penduduk pun membukakakn jalan pada Kado dan gadis berambut biru keunguan panjang sebahu itu. Walaupun Kado mengatakan hal tersebut, para penduduk tetap khawatir pada keadaan gadis itu.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kado membaringkan gadis yang dipanggil Kimiko-Hime-sama itu di atas dua lembar _futon _berwarna putih. Lalu, dia mengelap wajah sang gadis menggunakan sebuah kain bersih. Dia mengobati dan menutup luka pada kepala gadis itu dengan perban.

"_Ne… _Hime-sama. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak berkeliaran di hutan itu, bukan? Kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan." Gerutu Kado pada gadis yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil _oba-san _yang menawarkan pakaian pada kita. Aku tidak mungkin mengganti pakaian Hime-sama karena itu bukan tugasku." Ujarnya sambil memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka.

_**Di dalam Kerajaan Meiyo**_

"Neeee… Otou-sama, kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut pergi ke Kerajaan Kenryoku?" rajuk seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan indah dengan temani jepintan bebentuk bunga di atas telinga kanannya.

"Yuuki, ini perjalanan yang cukup lama. Tidak mungkin kamu bisa duduk diam selama berjam-jam di dalam kereta kuda. Lagi pula, ada pembicaraan yang sangat penting yang harus Otou-sama bicarakan pada Raja Kenryoku 3." Pria tua yang terlihat sangat berwibawa itu mengelus puncak kepala gadis bernama Yuuki itu. Namun, kedua bibir sang anak tetap maju. Tampaknya dia sangat kecewa dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"Lain kali, Otou-sama akan mengajakmu ke sana. Jadi, senyum dulu pada Otou-sama.." bujuk Raja Meiyo 5 pada Yuuki. Yuuki tampak berpikir dan pada akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, Otou-sama janji ya!"

"_Hai_, Otou-sama berjanji!"

Yuuki semakin melebarkan senyumnya yang dapat membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Ya, Yuuki adalah putri sulung Kerajaan Meiyo yang sangat jelita. Banyak bangsawan atau pangeran dari kerajaan lain bahkan raja-raja muda pun sudah melamar Yuuki-Hime berkali-kali. Sayangnya, lamaran tersebut ditolak semua oleh Yuuki-Hime.

Yuuki memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengannya. Jika Yuuki adalah putri yang manja, maka sang adik adalah putri yang mandiri. Yuuki sangat mirip dengan Okaa-sama-nya yang telah meninggal sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan adiknya sangat mirip dengan Otou-sama-nya.

Sang adik saat ini menghilang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu di hutan saat di perjalanan pulang menuju Kerajaan Meiyo. Sampai sekarang, pihak keamanan Kerajaan Meiyo terus mencari putri yang merupakan harta karun paling penting bagi kerajaan tersebut. Mengapa? Karena dialah yang dapat berhubungan dengan para arwah leluhur dan kemungkinan dapat memenangi pertarungan dalam memperebutkan gelar penguasa atau sang kaisar.

_**Di desa pinggiran kota Gekkou, Kerajaan Kenryoku bagian salatan**_

Gadis berambut biru keunguan itu akhirnya siuman, setelah sekitar 45 menit tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda bersurai putih yang duduk bersila dan bersandar pada dinding ruangan itu hanya menatap datar sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Kado yang beranjak dari duduknya mendekati orang sakit di hadapannya. Gadis itu masih menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Hoi, apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Kado lagi yang menghalangi pandangan sang gadis dengan kepalanya.

"_Kimi…." _Ucapan gadis itu terputus, membuat Kado bingung.

"_Ne_? _Doushita no Hime-sama?" _Kado mulai memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"_Kimi dare?" _ucap sang gadis pelan.

Seketika, kedua manik _baby blue _itu tak bisa berhenti menatap si gadis yang memasang wajah polos dan kebingungan.

"_Ne.. Hime-sama.._ kau sedang bercanda, kan? Tidak mungkin kau lupa ingatan setelah jatuh dari tebing dan masuk sungai bersamaku. Bercandamu tidak lucu, Hime-sama." Ujar Kado yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"_Sumimasen_, _demo… _aku benar-benar tidak ingat siapa kamu. Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan hingga kita jatuh dari tebing?" Tanya gadis itu lagi yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kado. Dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk sambil melihat Kado.

"Hime-sama.. kamu benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?" Kado menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. Dan ketika gadis itu mengangguk pelan dengan polosnya, dia pun duduk lemas di salah satu pojok ruangan dan meratapi nasibnya yang sama sekali tidak diingat oleh gadis itu.

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau tega sekali pada hambamu ini? Kenapa kau membiarkan Hime-sama tidak ingat padaku?" ratap Kado yang memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya.

"A.. _ano… Daijoubu?_" Tanya gadis itu yang merangkak mendekati Kado.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah…." Ucapan Kado terhenti. Dia tampak mengingat sesuatu. Gadis bermanik senada dengan rambutnya itu duduk di belakang Kado.

"_Ne… Kimi… Daijoubu?_"

Kado membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersila di hadapan sang gadis. Dengan wajah yang serius, Kado pun menepuk kedua bahu gadis itu palan.

"Aku tahu kenapa kamu tidak ingat padaku dan kejadian sebelum ini." Kata Kado. Gadis di hadapannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Karena aku menggunakan satu permintaanku yang paling kuinginkan, kau pun akhirnya terseret ke dalam masa lalu dimana kau pernah dilahirkan sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" bingung gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan dari awal." Kata Kado sambil melepaskan bahu gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu terdiam, mencoba untuk menyimak cerita Kado. "Jadi…."

_**Di area pacuan kuda di dalam Kerajaan Kenryoku**_

"Kembali ke masa lalu?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson _yang sedang menunggangi kuda putih.

"_Hai_. Ini hanya sementara." Jawab seorang pemuda lain yang duduk di atas pagar pendek sambil bersandar di dalah datu tiang bangunan kerajaan.

"Apa sampai pertarungan memperebutkan gelar sang penguasa selesai, Akihiko Takao?" Tanya pemuda _crimson _itu lagi.

"_Hai_." Sahut singkat pemuda yang berwujud _kitsunemimi _atau _ookamimi _itu. "_Demo_… itu tergantung pada pemenang dari pertarungan tersebut."

Pemuda _crimson _langsung menoleh pada penjaganya itu.

"Kaisar sebelumnya adalah buyutmu, Ken Ryuujimaru. Permintaannya sebagai kaisar saat itu untuk pertarungan ini terus berlanjut sampai generasi berikutnya di masa depan dengan cara membawa mereka kembali ke masa lalu. Orang-orang yang terpilih adalah renkarnasi dari cucu-cucu peserta pertarungan pada zaman Ken Ryuujimaru." Jelas Akihiko.

"_Souka_… Jadi saat ini aku adalah cucu dari Ken Ryuujimaru." Ucap pemuda _crimson _mengerti.

"Namamu di zaman ini adalah Ken Seijuurou. Nama kecilmu di sini sama seperti di zaman modern. Bukan hanya itu, wajah, mata, rambut, tubuh, kepribadian, kecerdasan, dan keahlianmu tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja ketika kau merusak segelku, ponimu sedikit lebih pendek." Lanjut Akihiko.

Tiba-tiba, hening menghampiri mereka. Pemuda bermanik senada dengan rambut _crimson_nya itu turun dari punggung kuda putih yang ditungganginya sedari tadi. Dia melangkah mendekati Akihiko yang masih tenang. Dia pun duduk tak jauh dari Akihiko dengan salah satu kakinya ditekuk dan dijadikan penompang lengan kanannya.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku tentang pertarungan itu." Pinta Seijuurou yang terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Dengan senang hati."

_**Di desa pinggiran kota Gekkou, Kerajaan Kenryoku bagian salatan**_

"Pertarungan Kaisar adalah pertarungan untuk memperebutkan gelar kaisar. Kaisar yang dimaksud adalah penguasa negeri ini, _iie_, mungkin bisa saja menjadi penguasa dunia ini. Kaisar ini berbeda dengan kaisar-kaisar yang ada karena dapat berhubungan dengan para dewa dan dewi. Kaisar memiliki 2 permohonan yang dapat dikabulkan oleh para dewa dan dewi. Banyak yang menginginkan gelar kaisar ini. Namun, hanya orang-orang yang terpilih saja yang dapat mengikuti Pertarungan Kaisar." Kado mengambil napas sejenak. Lalu, ia kembali melanjutkan keterangannya.

"Biasanya, hanya ada dua orang saja yang benar-benar terpilih dari hasil perundingan para dewa dan dewi. Sisanya sekitar empat orang yang terpilih karena perundingan para tetua di enam daerah di negeri ini. Dua orang yang ku katakan tadi memiliki pengawal yang kuat dan diberkahi kekuatan aneh untuk melawan para peserta pertarungan yang lain. Oh.. pengawal mereka adalah utusan dewa." Sambung Kado.

"_Ano_…"

"_Doushita_?" Tanya Kado pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Apakah kita bisa memeriksa jembatan yang menghubungkan tempat ini dengan kota?" Tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Kado tampak heran, "Memang ada apa di sana?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana bila kita tidak cepat-cepat." Gadis itu menyatukan kedua alisnya dan membuat kerutan di antaranya.

"Apakah itu ulah para _youkai_?" gumam Kado.

"Masaru?" panggil gadis itu.

"Kimiko-Hime-sama, kau tetap di sini. Biar aku saja yang pergi memeriksanya." Ucap Kado yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh? _Iie.. Chotto…!_" seru gadis itu sambil menarik lengan baju Kado yang ingin beranjak pergi.

"Hime-sama harus tetap di sini. Jika kau ikut denganku, kau pasti akan dalam masalah. Apalagi kalau ada pasukan Kerajaan Meiyo. Kau akan ditangkap oleh mereka!" tegas Kado. Dia menarik lengan bajunya dari genggaman tangan gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu.

"_Ne_.. Kado Masaru, ku perintahkan kau mengikutsertakan aku dalam memeriksa jembatan!" perintah gadis itu dengan sangat serius. Dia menatap Kado tajam.

"Ukh… apa-apaan itu?" Kado menepuk kepalanya. Dia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan tuannya itu, "Saya akan melaksanakan perintah Anda, Kimiko-Hime-sama."

_**Di kota Kerajaan Kenryoku**_

"Tumben sekali kau pergi ke kota saat sore seperti ini, Seijuurou-sama. Ada apa?" Tanya Akihiko yang berjalan di belakang tuannya.

"Aku merasa ada yang akan datang dari arah selatan." Jawab Seijuurou datar.

"Jadi, Seijuurou-sama ingin memastikan siapa yang akan datang itu?" Tanya Akihiko lagi.

"Hem." Sahut singkat Seijuurou.

Ketika keduanya berjalan di kota, seluruh penduduk yang ada di sana tak melepaskan pandangan mereka dari si pangeran muda itu. Rasa kagum dan terpesona menyatu menjadi satu lewat pandangan penduduk. Banyak gadis yang mencoba menyapa sang pangeran dengan gugup, dan hasilnya Seijuurou memberikan senyuman ramah pada mereka. Begitu juga pada penduduk yang lain yang menyapanya.

"Wah! Wah! Tampaknya pangeran muda Ken Seijuurou sangat dikagumi masyarakatnya, _ne_!" ucap Akihiko yang tampak menggoda tuannya.

"Kau meledekku?" Tanya Seijuurou

"_Iie! Iie!_" bantah Akihiko cepat.

Sampailah mereka di jembatan yang menghubungkan hutan selatan Kerajaan kenryoku dengan kota. Terlihat beberapa orang prajurit berkuda Kerajaan Meiyo serta kereta kuda yang sedang melewati jembatan tersebut.

"Akihiko, ayo sembunyi!" perintah Seijuurou yang langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Akihiko pun mengikutinya. Keduanya memantau rombongan dari Kerajaan Meiyo tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa mereka datang ke sini?" bisik Akihiko.

"Yang pasti, mereka ingin bertemu Otou-sama." Sahut Seijuurou.

"Kh.. aku sudah menduga kalau yang akan datang pasti mereka! Untung saja kita cepat-cepat mengumpat, Hime-sama!" gerutu Kado yang berjongkok di salah satu dahan pohon yang besar.

"_Sumimasen_…." Kata Kimiko Miyuki yang berdiri di samping Kado.

"Kau seharusnya tidak minta maaf padaku, Hime-sama." Ujar Kado. Pemuda bersurai putih itu memperhatikan rombongan yang memiliki warna biru di perlengkapan yang dikenakan mereka. Setelah rombongan tersebut memasuki kota, kedua manik _baby blue _Kado menangkap dua orang pemuda yang berada tepat di bawah pohon yang dia naiki.

"Cih, tak ku sangka harus bertemu dengannya secepat ini." Gumam Kado. Dia melirik Miyuki yang masih memerhatikan rombongan itu. Kado langsung berdiri dan mengalungkan syal di leher gadis yang berpegangan erat pada batang pohon.

Miyuki tampak tersentak. Dia begitu fokus, makanya dia kaget ketika benda lembut berwarna putih itu menghangatkan leher serta pundaknya. Dia menoleh pada Kado.

"Yak, Hime-sama. Aku memberikan ini untuk menutupi tanda yang ada di lehermu." Kata Kado.

"Tanda? Aku tidak pernah memiliki tanda di leher." Ujar Miyuki.

"Tanda yang kumaksud adalah tanda yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh utusan dewa. Jika tanda itu ketahuan oleh selain aku, kau bisa dalam bahaya, Hime-sama." Jelas Kado.

"Kenapa harus aku yang selalu dalam bahaya?" kata Miyuki pada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau putri yang menyusahkan." Sahut Kado sambil menepuk kening Miyuki. "Ayo kita turun dari sini. Kita harus bertemu dengan penghuni Kerajaan Kenryoku."

"Penghu–" perkataan Miyuki terhenti ketika Kado merangkulnya dan melompat dari dahan pohon yang cukup besar dan tinggi itu.

**TAP!**

Suara langkah Kado dan Miyuki ketika mendarat di belakang kedua orang pemuda membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearah mereka. Dengan senyum yang cerah, Kado menyapa mereka. Miyuki yang masih dirangkul oleh kado pun menusuk pinggang Kado dengan tangan kanannya. Alhasil, Kado merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hime-sama?" Tanya Kado sambil mencubit kedua pipi Miyuki.

"_Hisashiburi, _Masaru!" sapa Akihiko dengan memberi senyum tipis pada Kado.

"Oh.. _Hai_." Sahut Kado sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kau kenal mereka?" Tanya Seijuurou pada Akihiko.

"_Iie_. Aku hanya mengenal pemuda itu saja." Jawab Akihiko. Seijuurou pun memandang pada Kado yang masih berbicara pada Miyuki. "Pemuda itu adalah adikku."

Perkataan Akihiko tersebut membuat Seijuurou menoleh kaget padanya, "Adik?"

"_Hai_. Kami saudara beda ibu." Akihiko tersenyum pada tuannya. Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya menatapnya datar.

"Oh ya, Seijuurou-sama. Seingatku, kau dan gadis itu saling kenal. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh padanya." Ucap Akihiko.

"_Wakatta_. Aku akan mencoba mencaritahu sesuatu darinya." Manik _crimson _itu tertuju pada Miyuki. "_Demo_, aku harus tahu namanya."

"Apa kau mengerti Hime-sama?" bisik Kado. Miyuki pun mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan memberitahu nama aslimu di zaman modern. Jangan kasih tahu pada siapa pun namamu di zaman ini, mengerti?"

"_Haai_." Sahut malas Miyuki.

"Chiharu Miyuki." Ucap Kado pelan.

"Chiharu…" gumam Miyuki seperti mencoba untuk mengingat namanya sendiri.

**DEG!**

Miyuki merasa penglihatannya mulai kabur. Dia memejamkan matanya beberapa waktu dan kembali membukanya. Namun, hasilnya sama saja. Dia melihat Kado menghampiri kedua pemuda yang sedang memerhatikan mereka.

**DEG!**

_Kepalaku pusing… _rintih Miyuki. Dia memegangi keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. Seijuurou yang melirik padanya memautkan kedua alisnya. Seijuurou meninggalkan Kado dan Akihiko yang tampaknya 'sedang tidak bisa diganggu' itu dan mendekati Miyuki. Gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu sadar akan kehadiran Seijuurou.

"_Doushita_?" Tanya Seijuurou setelah sampai di hadapan Miyuki. Gadis itu mencoba menatap kedua mata Seijuurou. _Mata itu… Nande? Aku… takut dengan matanya. _Iie_… bahkan aku takut berdekatan dengannya. _Kata Miyuki dalam hati. Dia melengkah mundur secara perlahan. Miyuki menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Seijuurou.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

_Aku ingat rasa takut ini. Aku ingat tatapan mata itu. Aku…_

"Kenapa kau– OI!"Seijuurou dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Miyuki. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Teriakan Seijuurou membuat Akihiko dan Kado menoleh.

"Hime-sama!" kaget Kado. Dia pun langsung berlari mendekati Miyuki dan Seijuurou. Belum sempat Kado menyentuh tuannya, Seijuurou segera menggendong Miyuki ala _princess carry_.

"_Ne_… Akihiko, Kado, bawa kami ke dalam kerajaan." Perintah Seijuurou. Kedua utusan dewa itu menatap Seijuurou tak percaya. "Jangan sampai ketahuan orang-orang kerajaan. Apalagi tamu yang sedang menjamu di dalam kerajaan."

_Tidak mungkin… mata itu… _Kado membelalakkan matanya. Dia melihat ekspresi Seijuurou. Tatapan sinis dari pemuda _crimson _itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Aku ingat siapa Miyuki."

.

"Jangan pernah meragukan kekuatan utusan dewa."

.

"Kita ini musuh, bukan?"

.

"Tetap disini."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Halo Minna-saaaaan~! Huft, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai :D Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Ukhh aku perlu komentar untuk memperbaiki alur cerita dan tata bahasanya! Hehehe… Saat ini aku belum bisa mengatakan banyak hal tentang cerita ini. Karena ini benar-benar rahasia :O Tapi, jika readers ingin bertanya, pasti kujawab kok hehe :v

Arigatou minna-san yang sudah mau membaca dan mereviewnya. Arigatou gozaimasu!

See u next time :D


	3. Yoru no Hate

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Chiharu Miyuki, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, and Kimiko Miyuki by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Dua orang anak perempuan berpakaian mewah berlarian menuju sorang pria berumur 30 tahunan yang sedang berbincang dengan tamunya. Dengan cerianya kedua anak itu mengagetkan pria tersebut dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Otou-sama!" seru kedua anak tersebut bersamaan.

"Oh!" kaget pria yang dipanggil 'otou-sama' tersebut. Seketika, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua anak perempuan yang amat manis itu tertawa kekanakan. Dia pun tersenyum melihat kedua putrinya. Dia merangkul bahu keduanya dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang raja dari daerah seberang.

"Ah, kita seri, Ken-kun. Lain kali, kita harus bertanding lagi!" ucap seorang pemuda dari arah samping bangunan megah itu. Anak perempuan berambut lurus panjang sepinggang menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Wajah yang cantik dengan mata yang jernih miliknya jarang diperlihatkan pada tamu-tamu yang datang ke kediaman yang sangat luas itu.

"_Hai_! Aku tidak sabar untuk pertandingan yang akan datang, Makoto-nii-sama." Sahut seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang tampan serta senyuman yang indah.

"Hahaha… aku juga!" tawa pemuda bernama Makoto tersebut. Tiba-tiba, kedua manik matanya tertuju pada beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri sambil mengobrol.

"Oh, Yoru Makoto, kamu sudah selesai mengajak tuan muda jalan-jalan?" Tanya pria berwajah ramah yang masih merangkul kedua putrinya.

Makoto mengagguk, "Sudah, Ousama!" jawab Makoto dengan tegas.

"_Saa_, tuan muda, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya pria itu pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Makoto.

"Tidak beda jauh dengan di rumah. Tapi aku suka tempat ini!" anak laki-laki tersebut tersenyum cerah yang menampakkan rasa senangnya.

"Hiyasu-sama, Yuuki-Hime sudah sering bertemu dengan putraku dan Miyuki-Hime baru kali ini bertemu dengannya. Bukankah lebih baik memperkenalkan mereka?" Tanya pria yang berdiri di samping anak perempuan berambut cokelat.

"_Souka_. Tuan muda, perkenalkan, ini adik Yuuki-Hime. Namanya Kimiko Miyuki." Ucap Hiyasu-sama yang memperkenalkan putrinya yang berambut biru keunguan.

Anak laki-laki berambut _crimson _itu menatap kedua manik biru keunguan yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya. Dia tersenyum tipis, "Ken Seijuurou _desu. Yoroshikuonegaishimasu, _Kimiko-Hime." Lalu, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan anak yang diperkenalkan dengannya itu.

Ketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, terlihat Miyuki bersembunyi di balik lengan ayahnya sambil menggenggam lengan baju Hiyasu dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Namun, pandangan keduanya masih bertemu.

"_Nee_.. Miyuki-chan, kamu tidak boleh seperti itu pada, Ken-kun!" seru anak perempuan berambut cokelat menceramahi adiknya. Bukannya segera meminta maaf atau membalas salam dari Seijuurou, Miyuki semakin menutupi tubuhnya dengan tubuh ayahnya.

"Hahaha… _gomennasai _tuan muda, Miyuki memang anak yang pemalu." Ujar Hiyasu.

"_Hai_, Ken-kun! Miyuki-chan memang tidak biasa bertemu dengan orang lain selain orang-orang yang ada di dalam kerajaan." Sahut Yuuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapan Seijuurou.

Tanpa mendengarkan omongan Hiyasu dan Yuuki, Seijuurou berjalan mendekati gadis yang mengumpat di balik tubuh besar Hiyasu. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Miyuki yang masih mencengkram lengan baju Hiyasu. Miyuki pun tersentak dan kembali bertatapan dengan Seijuurou.

"_Sumimasen. Daijoubu dasuka, Ouhime-sama?_" Tanya Seijuurou dengan suara yang lembut.

…..^^^….

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya yang tegang memperlihatkan ia begitu kaget. Ditatapnya langit-langit bangunan yang sangat asing untuknya. Tak lama, dia segera duduk dan diam sesaat. Di sentuhnya keningnya pada bagian yang luka –tepatnya berada di sebelah kanan yang tertutup oleh poninya.

"_Daijoubu?" _Tanya seseorang dari arah sebelah kirinya. Dia pun menoleh cepat pada pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil bermain _shogi _sendirian. Pemuda berambut _crimson _itu meliriknya.

"Ken… Seijuurou.." bisik Miyuki yang masih membeku akibat tatapan dingin si pemuda.

Tiba-tiba, Seijuurou menghentikan permainannya dan menaruh papan _shogi_nya di bawah mejanya. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan gadis yang baru saja sadar dari mimpinya itu. Dengan tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya serta senyum yang sulit diartikan, Seijuurou terus menatap Miyuki.

"_Hisashiburi, _Hime-sama." Sapa Seijuurou.

Miyuki memautkan kedua alisnya. _Kenapa secara kebetulan, aku dapat mengingat kenangan Kimiko Miyuki? _Tanya Miyuki dalam hati.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Wakaimasutaa! Wakaimasutaa!_" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek berlari menuju seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kedai bersama beberapa orang gadis dan 2 orang pengawalnya.

"_Doushita no, _Aratacchi? Kau berisik sekali!" gerutu pemuda berambut kuning yang terlihat sedang bosan. Dia mengambil segelas air yang ada di hadapannya dan meneguknya.

"Ada berita penting! Aku dengar dari para penjaga pintu masuk Kerajaan Meiyo, _wakaihime-sama _menghilang!" bisik pemuda bersurai hitam yang dipanggi 'Aratacchi' itu dengan cepat.

"PUUURRFFFFFTT! NANI?" kaget pemuda kuning itu yang tak sengaja menyemburkan air ke wajah Arata.

"_Hai_." Sahut Arata singkat dengan memelas.

"_Are_… _go-gomen _Aratacchi! _Daijoobu?_" Tanya pemuda kuning itu sambil memberikan sehelai kain kecil pada Arata.

"_Daijoubu, wakaimasutaa…" _Arata menerima kain tersebut dan menyeka wajahnya yang basah akibat hujan lokal dari tuannya.

"Aratacchi, sebaiknya kita bicara di luar saja." Bisik pemuda kuning itu sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"_Hai, _Ryouta-_wakaimasutaa_!" seru Arata mengiyakan ucapan sang tuan muda.

=x=x=x=x=

"_Soudesuka… _Aku ingat siapa Miyuki." Gumam Ryouta.

"Bukankah _wakaimasutaa _sering bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Arata mengingat-ingat.

"_Iie_. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya 3 kali." Jawab Ryouta sambil memandang ke langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Tiga kali?" ulang Arata dengan nada bertanya.

"Pertama, ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu _wakaihime-sama _baru berumur 4 tahun. Kami saling bertatap wajah walaupun hanya sebentar. Kedua, ketika aku berumur 10 tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ingin mengikuti pelatihan pedang dan memanah dengan otou-sama. Dan yang ketiga yaitu dua tahun kemudian. Di saat itulah aku pertama kali berbincang dengannya. Dia anak yang polos dan pemalu. Namun dia tampak bijaksana dan kuat dari dalam." Jelas Ryouta dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya yang layaknya model.

"Hoo… Apa _wakaimasutaa_ menyukainya?" Tanya Arata penasaran.

"HAA?!" semburat merah menghiasi wajah Ryouta.

"_Waka_, wajahmu merah. Ho ho ho…" canda Arata, "Ternyata kau juga bisa mencintai satu orang gadis saja, _waka_. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melamarnya dan malah sering pergi ke kedai itu? Apa karena cintamu sudah ditolak? Wahahaha!" tambah Arata yang tampaknya membuat pemuda kuning di sampingnya marah, _iie_, tepatnya merajuk.

_**Di dalam Kerajaan Kenryoku**_

"Kenapa kau membawaku masuk ke dalam kerajaan?" Tanya Miyuki _to-the-point _tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda di hadapannya. Seijuurou tak menyahut. Hanya tatapan dingin yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Apa mau–"

"_Nani mo nai_." Ucap Seijuurou memutuskan perkataan Miyuki. "Jika aku menjawab seperti itu, apa kau percaya…" Seijuurou mendekati Miyuki, "…Miyuki?"

Gadis itu semakin membuat ekspresi 'tak suka' pada orang yang wajahnya hampir menutupi pandangan si gadis, "Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Orang sepertimu tidak mungkin membawa musuhnya masuk ke dalam sarangnya sendiri tanpa ada alasan yang jelas."

Seijuurou memamerkan seringainya. Tak lama, dia terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?" kesal Miyuki.

"Kau pikir aku akan macam-macam dengan tuanmu, Kado Masaru?" Tanya Seijuurou yang masih fokus pada gadis di depannya. Tangan kanannya menepis sebuah pedang transparan yang hampir mengenai lehernya itu.

Manik biru keunguan itu segera melihat ke atas. Dia pun kaget. Seorang pemuda bermasker dengan rambut putih yang menutupi mata kirinya hendak melukai pangeran dari Kenryoku. Miyuki menutup tanda di lehernya secara mendadak, ketika menyadari hawa mengerikan di ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan mencoba untuk melukai tuanku, _otouto_." Sebuah pedang lainnya hampir saja memutuskan urat nadi Kado bila pemuda bersurai putih itu tidak menghindar.

"Oh.. Takao-nii rupanya.." kata Kado setelah membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap seorang pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu juga memakai masker, meskipun berbeda bentuk dengan milik Kado.

"Kenapa kau memakai pedang itu untuk menggores leher tuanku, Masaru? Apa kau lupa pedang itu untuk apa?" Tanya Akihiko dengan serius.

"Karena pedang ini lebih mudah digunakan untuk hal seperti ini, Takao-nii." Jawab Kado santai.

"Masaru!" seru Akihiko yang sudah siap ingin menancapkan pedangnya pada tubuh adiknya itu.

"_Yamete kudasai_!" perintah Miyuki dan Seijuurou bersamaan. Kedua pemuda bermasker itu pun membatu. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Miyuki berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan tetap menutupi lehernya, dia menarik lengan baju Kado dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Masaru, _kaerimashou_." Ajak Miyuki.

"_Hai, Hime-sama_." Sahut Kado. Dia segera menghilangkan pedang transaparannya.

"Jika aku bertarung denganmu, siapa yang akan menang? Aku? Atau kau, Kado?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"_Shirimasen_. _Demo…" _hening sesaat, "Jangan pernah meragukan kekuatan utusan dewa." Kado menoleh ke arah Seijuurou sebelum ia dan Miyuki menghilang.

_**Di desa pinggiran kota Gekkou, Kerajaan Kenryoku bagian salatan**_

"Kenapa tadi kamu melakukan itu, Masaru? Apa kau sudah gila? Orang yang melindungi Ken-_wakaimasutaa _itu sepertinya sangat kuat. Kalau kau bertarung dengannya, kita bisa saja ketahuan kalau ada di sana." Gerutu Miyuki yang meraih _futon_nya.

"_Sumimasen desuta, Hime-sama_. Aku hanya merasakan aura menakutkan dari Ken-sama." Ungkap Kado yang duduk bersimpuh jauh dari tempat Miyuki berbaring. Gadis berambut panjang sebahu itu menatap kosong pada langit-langit rumah yang ditempatinya.

"Apa yang membuat tuanku melamun dan tampak seperti memikirkan banyak hal?" Tanya Kado yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Miyuki.

"_Nani mo nai_." Jawab pelan Miyuki. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga menatap dinding di sebelah kanannya.

"Apa ingatanmu tentang dirimu sebagai Kimiko Miyuki sudah kembali?" Tanya Kado lagi.

"Hm.." jawab singkat Miyuki.

"Apa Hime-sama merasakan sesuatu terhadap Ken-sama?"

"_Oyasumi, _Masaru." Salam Miyuki yang menghindar dari pembicaraan mereka.

"_Oyasuminasai, Hime-sama._" Balas Kado dengn sopan dan meninggalkan Miyuki sendiri di dalam kamar gadis itu. Setelah menutup pintu kayu kamar tersebut, Kado menghembuskan napas panjang dan melangkah pergi.

_**Di dalam Kerajaan Kenryoku**_

"_Wakaimasutaa_, apa Seijuurou-sama yakin membiarkan Hime-sama pergi? Apa perlu Saya menjemputnya?" Tanya Akihiko memastikan. Dia telah melepas maskernya dan kembali ke wujud manusia.

"Tidak perlu." Tegas Seijuurou, "Hari ini cukup. Kau bsa istirahat, Akihiko."

"_Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, _Seijuurou-sama." Akihiko membungkuk dan menghilang.

Seijuurou yang sedang duduk di jendela yang terbuka hanya terdiam menikmati angin malam yang dengan lembut membelai wajahnya. Pandangannya kosong, namun dia tampak sedang berpikir. Bulan purnama di langit kelam saat itu memberikan secercah cahayanya untuk menerangi ruangan Seijuurou yang gelap.

Sebuah adegan masa lalu –sebagai Ken Seijuurou tentunya– terputar di ingatan pemuda _crimson _itu. Sebuah pembicaraan anak-anak yang mungkin tak bisa dilupakan olehnya.

"Ne _Ken-kun, aku akan memanggil Makoto-nii. _Chotto matte ne_!" ujar Yuuki dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Anak perempuan yang begitu cantik dan anggun itu tersenyum pada Seijuurou sebelum dia berlari pelan meninggalkan anak laki-laki di hadapannya._

_Seijuurou membalasnya dengan senyum. Tatapan lembutnya mengikuti arah si anak perempuan itu pergi hinggal tubuh berkimono pink itu menghilang dari pandangannya._

"_Kalian benar-benar akrab ya." Tiba-tiba, anak perempuan lainnya datang dari arah belakang Seijuurou. Anak laki-laki itu pun menengok ke arah suara tersebut._

"_Oh, _wakaihime_." Sahut Seijuurou._

_Anak perempuan berkimono putih dengan corak kupu-kupu berwarna emas itu berdiri di samping kanan dari tempat Seijuurou duduk. Dia memandang lurus ke depan. Melihat pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga. Begitu indah untuk ditatap._

"_Apa Ken-kun suka pada _nee-sama_?" pertanyaan itu terlontarkan dari bibir anak berumur 7 tahun._

_Seijuurou menoleh kaget. Lalu, dia membiarkan kedua manik _crimson_ miliknya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang menurutnya lebih indah dari bunga sakura. Karena merasa ditatap, Miyuki melirik Seijuurou. Dan Seijuuoru memberikannya senyuman yang hangat, "_Hai, suki desu_."_

"Sou dasu ka_. _Yokatta. _Aku tidak akan cemas bila perasaan _nee-sama _tersampaikan padamu." Sahut Miyuki sambil tersenyum tipis namun terlihat puas._

"_Hem?" dehem Seijuurou, "_Nee_, _wakaihime, _kamu mau menjadi temanku?" Tanya Seijuurou._

"_Kita ini musuh, bukan?" ujar Miyuki yang membuat Seijuurou memasang wajah bingung._

"_Musuh?" kedua mata itu masih belum juga melepaskan objek di samping kanannya._

"_Hm… tapi aku senang jika Ken-kun menganggapku sebagai teman. Mungkin kita bisa jadi teman yang baik." Kata Miyuki polos. Senyum tulus gadis kecil itu membuat sebuah potret yang mungkin sangat sulit lagi untuk didapatkan darinya._

Seijuurou menutup kedua matanya. Setelah itu, dihembuskannya napas panjang. Dan dia mengukir senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang membuatmu berubah menjadi seperti itu selama 10 tahun ini, Miyuki." Seijuurou terdiam sesaat, "Kamu yang sekarang lebih menarik dari pada kamu yang dulu. Aku menyukainya."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pemuda bersurai putih itu menyipitkan matanya. Sinar matahari yang begitu memaksa menembus cela-cela dedaunan di pepohonan itu cukup membuat silau matanya. Kicauan burung pipit yang hinggap di salah satu pohon membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang lelap.

Kado pun bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melangkah menuju ruangan dimana tuannya sedang beristirahat. Caranya berjalan seperti orang mabuk, dia sempoyongan. Matanya pun masih tertutup. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih setengah sadar.

"Hime-sama… ayo bangun… Hoaaaah… kau mau dibuatkan sarapan apa?" ucap Kado ketika baru sampai di depan ruang tidur Miyuki. Hening. Tak ada satupun yang menyahut.

"Hime-sama?" panggil Kado yang mencoba untuk menjelajah ruang tidur tuannya itu. Kosong. Seketika, Kado terbelalak. Dia langsung berlari mencari Miyuki di dalam rumah. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan sosok bersurai biru keunguan itu. Dia berdecih lalu berlari memasuki hutan.

Gadis berjubah kelabu itu berjalan pelan sambil menunduk. Dia berjalan menuju air terjun yang cukup jauh dari desa. Saat ini, telinganya dapat menangkap suara air terjun dan sungai yang dia rasa sudah tak jauh lagi.

DUG!

Gadis itu menabrak seseorang.

"_Su-sumimasen!_" seru gadis itu sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Hoo.. kamu bisa melihatku, _youji_?" Tanya orang yang ditabrak gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersentak. Dia melihat sosok di hadapannya yang berpakaian yukata berwarna cokelat kayu. Dia memakai sandal jepit Jepang. Tubuhnya seperti manusia biasa. Saat gadis itu melihat bagian atasnya, dia kembali tersentak.

"_Cho-chobi hige_!" kaget gadis itu.

"_Are_? Aku sepertinya kenal dengan wajahmu." Ucap _chobi-hige _sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ketika _youkai _berkumis itu sedang mengingat-ingat, gadis itu berlari kencang ke arah sungai. Dia tampak ketakutan. Tapi, karena dia berlari kencang, dia tidak dapat mengendalikan kakinya saat dia sadar ada seseorang di tepi sungai sedang berjongkok.

"AWAS!" seru gadis itu pada pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda itu hanya menoleh padanya dan

BYUURR!

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sungai karena gadis berjubah kelabu itu menabrak serta mendorong si pemuda.

"Suuhai-dono! _Youji!_" panggil _chobi-hige _yang berlari mengikuti gadis itu.

.

.

.

"_Sumimasen, _aku sulit sekali berhenti jika sudah berlari cepat. _Sumimasen desu ta_!" ucap gadis yang sudah basah kuyup itu sambil membungkuk dalam setelah keluar dari sungai.

"Kh! Setidaknya, kalau kau mau jatuh, jangan ajak-ajak aku! Gara-gara kau, aku harus terjun ke sungai dengan cara yang tidak keren!" gerutu pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"_Sumimasen_." Ulang gadis yang masih memakai jubahnya, "_Demo_… _chobi-hige _itu membuatku kaget. Jadi aku berlari."

"Namun, ini bukan salahku _de gozaru_. Kamu sendiri yang menabrakku dan langsung lari begitu saja _de gozaru_." Kata _chobi-hige _yang duduk di samping pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah pertanggung jawabanmu, nona." Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Haaah… baiklah. Ada desa di dekat sini. Rumahku ada di desa itu. Kamu bisa mengeringkan pakaianmu di sana." Saran gadis itu.

"Boleh juga." Sahut pemuda itu, "Ayo kita ke rumahmu."

SRAK! SRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul 3 orang laki-laki berwajah sangar dari semak-semak. Mereka menyeringai. Di pinggang mereka ada pedang yang dikaitkan bersama sarung pedangnya.

"_Yare yare_, ada seorang gadis yang basah kuyup." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian baru saja jatuh dari air terjun itu? Wahahahaha!" sambung laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah.

"Hei, nona, lebih baik kau ikut kami. Kami akan memberikanmu pakaian yang baru dan kau bisa beristirahat di rumah kami." Lanjut laki-laki yang terakhir.

"Suuhai-dono.." panggil _chobi-hige _pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang masih duduk berhadapan dengan gadis yang sedang diajak pergi oleh tiga orang berwajah mesum.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Suuhai-dono itu menutup kedua matanya. Dia masih dengan posisinya yang duduk bersila sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sedangkan gadis berjubah di hadapannya masih terdiam. _Chobi-hige _beranjak dari duduknya dan menjaga gadis itu.

"_Aho_.." kata gadis itu.

"Haa? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya laki-laki yang berdiri di samping kiri dengan nada meledek.

"Bukan hanya bodoh dan mesum, tapi kalian juga tuli. Tidak ada gadis yang mau ikut dengan kalian, _aho_!" ketus gadis itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar gadis tak tahu diri!" kesal laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal itu, gadis bodoh!" kata laki-laki yang terakhir.

Ketiga laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan semakin melebarkan seringaian mereka. Lalu, mereka tertawa nakal layaknya om-om mesum pada umumnya. Suuhai menghela napas panjang.

"Tetap di siini." Perintah Suuhai pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu dan _chobi-hige _hanya memerhatikan Suuhai tanpa menyahut. Suuhai pun berdiri.

"Oy, oy, sepertinya ada yang sedang melindungi gadis bodoh itu." Ucap laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah kanan.

"Percuma saja kau menolongnya, _bakayaro_! Kau sendirian dan tak memiliki senjata! Hahahaha bagaimana kau bisa menang melawan kami?" kata laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kalian sudah membuat tiga masalah dengan kami." Suuhai berjalan pelan mendekati ketiga laki-laki itu.

"Haa? Kau berani pada kami?" Tanya laki-laki terakhir.

"Pertama," Suuhai mendaratkan tinjunya pada wajah laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah kiri, "kalian mengganggu perbincangan kami." Si laki-laki yang ditinju oleh Suuhai langsung terlempar dan menabrak batang pohon di belakangnya dengan sangat keras.

"Yun!" seru kedua laki-laki lainnya.

"Kedua," Suuhai melanjutkan omongannya. Laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah kanan berdecih dan menyerang Suuhai dengan cara ingin menebasnya. Namun, Suuhai menghindar dan menendang perut laki-laki itu dengan kencang. "kalian berisik." Laki-laki itu langsung terkapar di tanah.

"Ketiga," Suuhai melirik laki-laki terakhir dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"_Teme!_" kesal laki-laki terakhir. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Suuhai. Dengan santainya Suuhai menghindar dari benda tajam itu. Laki-laki itu mencoba menusukkan pedangnya pada perut Suuhai. Tapi sayang, pedangnya jatuh karena Suuhai menangkisnya dengan tendangan kaki pada tangannya. Tanpa memperpanjang waktu, Suuhai meninju wajah laki-laki itu dan menendangnya.

"kalian berani mengeluarkan senjata kalian untuk melawan seorang gadis. Benar-benar menjijikkan." Ketus Suuhai.

Gadis berjubah dan _chobi-hige _masih tegang dengan tontonan _live _tadi. Ketiga laki-laki yang mengganggu mereka itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan hanya sekali atau tiga kali serangan saja. Padahal mereka bersenjata, tapi bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh pemuda yang tak bersenjata.

Suuhai menoleh pada gadis yang masih bersama _chobi-hige_, "Hoy, dimana rumahmu? Kita harus mengganti pakaian kita jika tidak mau masuk angin."

"_Hai hai_." Sahut gadis itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya. _Chobi-hige _pun mengikutinya.

"Kenapa ada orang-orang sebodoh mereka, huh?" gumam Suuhai.

"_Demo_, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis itu.

Suuhai terdiam sambil menatap wajah gadis itu yang tertutup tudung kepala. Dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan _chobi-hige_. Dan berhenti melangkah tepat dengan jarak satu langkah di depan gadis itu.

"Suuhai. Ryuugamine Suuhai _desu_. _Anata wa_?"

Gadis itu membuka tudungnya dan tersenyum, "Kimiko Miyuki _desu. Yoroshiku onegaisimasu, _Suuhai-kun!"

.

.

"Hime-sama! Siapa orang ini?"

.

"_Nee-sama _adalah orang yang paling kusayangi."

.

"Makoto-nii, bertahanlah!"

.

"_Ne_ _Kami-sama_, untuk apa aku hidup?"

.

.

_**To Be Continue….**_


	4. Anemone (Part I)

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Chiharu Miyuki, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, and Kimiko Miyuki by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

**PART I**

"Hime-sama! Siapa orang ini?" Tanya Kado dengan sangat heboh sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai hitam yang berdiri di samping tuannya, "Lalu, kenapa ada _chobi-hige_? Kau ini mau cari mati, ya? Kalau kau ditangkap oleh teman-teman _youkai_-nya bagaimana, huh? Apa kau tahu, aku hampir kehilangan akal sehatku hanya karena kau menghilang! Akh! Aku benar-benar bisa gila! Setidaknya kau beritahu aku kalau kau mau pergi ke air terjun itu! Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bertemu dengan orang-orang dari Kerajaan Meiyo? Kalau kau memang ingin mati, mati saja setelah urusanmu denganku selesai!"

"Oi, oi, apa kau tak berlebihan memarahinya?" Tanya Suuhai memberi jeda pada ocehan Kado yang layaknya kereta _express _bawah tanah. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Tatapan matanya tenang. _Chobi-hige_ yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya mengangguk.

Kado menutup kedua matanya. Dia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tampaknya pemuda bersurai putih itu sedang menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan Miyuki, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Apa gadis itu menangis? _Iie_, dia tidak melakukannya. Ocehan Kado yang meluap-luap seperti itu sudah sering di dengarnya. Jadi menurutnya, hal itu sudah wajar karena baginya, Kado hanya ingin tugas pemuda itu berjalan dengan baik –melindunginya– bagaimanapun caranya.

Setiap kali Kado menceramahinya, Miyuki hanya terdiam. Karena, jika dia menyahut perkataan Kado di saat dia sedang marah, itu hanya akan membuang waktunya dan amarah Kado tak akan hilang. Lagi pula, Miyuki adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka mendengarkan daripada berbicara.

"_Ne _Hime-sama." Panggil Kado setelah dirinya sudah tenang. Miyuki mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kado dengan ekspresi datarnya. Hal itu membuat Kado mencubit kedua pipi tuannya, "Kenapa wajahmu tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah, huh?"

"Hehehe…" kekeh Miyuki. Kado melepaskan cubitannya. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Sepertinya ocehanku tak pernah membuatmu merasa bersalah, ya, Hime-sama." Kado menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak juga." Sahut Miyuki cepat, "Lagi pula, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja, Masaru. Kamu terlalu berlebihan." Miyuki menepuk-tepuk bahu kiri pemuda bersurai putih yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Hem hem.. dia begitu agresif." Sambung Suuhai yang menyetujui perkataan Miyuki. Dan lagi-lagi _chobi-hige _mengangguk.

"_Urusai_!" kesal Kado pada Suuhai.

Suuhai memperhatikan Kado dari bawah sampai atas. Dia memautkan kedua alisnya sambil memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Tatapan Suuhai masih tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Heemm.. baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan _youkai _setengah-setengah begini." Ucap Suuhai yang membuat Masaru dan Miyuki kaget.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _youkai _setengah-setengah itu?" Tanya Miyuki bingung.

"Maksud dari Suuhai-sama adalah _youkai _yang memiliki setengah darah _youkai _dan setengah darah manusia _de gozaru_. Ini sangat jarang terjadi. Bahkan lebih tepatnya hanya 1 atau 2 _youkai _yang seperti ini _de gozaru_." Jelas _chobi-hige_.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan makhluk setengah _youkai _yang menjadi utusan dewa. Apa yang orang tuamu minta ketika kau lahir, _kitsune-kun_?" tampak seringai tipis di wajah Suuhai. Tatapan pemuda bersurai hitam itu mulai menajam.

Kado mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Di wajahnya tercerminkan perasaan tidak sukanya pada pemuda yang sedang berhadapan dengannya itu.

"_Kimi dare_?" Tanya Kado yang merendahkan suaranya. Setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, hening pun datang. Tak ada satupun yang angkat bicara. Ketegangan juga menyelimuti mereka. Miyuki yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka hanya terdiam.

"Aku, Ryuugamine Suuhai, seorang _onmyouji _dan juga…" Suuhai melirik pada Miyuki, "seorang prajurit khusus Kerajaan Meiyo."

Kado dengan cepat mengeluarkan _katana_-nya dan mengayunkannya ke kepala Suuhai. Namun, serangannya itu dapat ditahan oleh pemuda di hadapannya dengan _uchigatana_. Miyuki terbelalak. Gadis itu membatu. Jantung serta paru-parunya seperti berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa detik setelah mendengar pernyataan Suuhai.

"_Chikishou!_" seru Kado. Dia memelototi Suuhai. Sedangkan Suuhai hanya menyeringai.

Miyuki melihat ke _chobi-hige_. Dan _chobi-hige _juga melihatnya. Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Miyuki kembali datar. Gadis bersurai _indigo _itu kembali menatap kedua orang pemuda yang masih mempertahankan posisi tangan serta kuda-kuda mereka. Tatapan tajam darinya membuat kedua pemuda itu merasakan kehadirannya dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" Tanya Miyuki dengan nada yang datar pula.

"Hime-sama!" panggil Kado yang tampaknya pemuda itu tidak suka bila tuannya menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kado Masaru, ini perintah. Kembalilah ke belakangku." Perintah Miyuki dengan menekankan kata 'perintah' di dalam kalimatnya.

Kado pun dengan berat hati berdiri di belakang Miyuki dengan cepat. Kado dan Suuhai memasukkan pedang mereka ke dalam sarung pedang mereka masing-masing.

"Suuhai-sama" panggil _chobi-hige _pelan dan dengan nada khawatir.

"_Ne _Suuhai, apa yang membuatmu datang ke mari?" Tanya Miyuki yang menatap datar si pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Suuhai membenarkan posisi berdirinya agar berhadapan dengan gadis yang sekarang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Aku diberi tugas oleh _ousama_ untuk mencarimu. 'Kau, Ryuugamine Suuhai, dari pasukan khusus Meiyo, Aku memberimu tugas penting. Cari dan bawa putriku, Kamiki Miyuki, kembali ke dalam kerajaan hidup ataupun mati. Jika tidak, aku akan mengucilkanmu di penjara Sado–yang terletak di Pulau Sado–'…" Suuhai berhenti sesaat, "itulah yang dikatakan oleh _ousama_."

"Kenapa orang itu–"

"Masaru." Panggil Miyuki yang membuat Kado berhenti berbicara.

Kado pun membuang muka. Miyuki tahu, Masaru bukanlah seseorang yang suka omongannya diselak oleh orang lain, walaupun yang menghentikan omongannya adalah tuannya sendiri. Miyuki menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_Souka_…" ucap Miyuki, "Aku akan kembali ke rumah. Suuhai, ke arah mana kita akan pergi ke Kerajaan Meiyo?"

Sunyi. Tak lama..

"HAH?!" terdengar suara terkejut Kado dan _chobi-hige_. Suuhai pun memberikan ekspresi tak percayanya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Hime-sama! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau–" lagi-lagi perkataan Kado terhenti dengan terpaksa.

Miyuki membalikkan tubuhnya, "Masaru, tolong jaga warga desa. Aku ingin orang-orang baik itu tetap hidup damai tanpaku. Oya, jangan mengikutiku! Aku akan membunuhmu bila kau melanggarnya!" ancam Miyuki.

"Hime-sama.."

"Oh, sebelum kita berangkat, lebih baik mengganti pakaian kita dulu. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku basah kuyup." Ucap Miyuki yang berjalan menuju desa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti berjalan karena bertemu Kado. Kado, Suuhai dan _chobi-hige _memerhatikan punggung gadis berjubah kelabu itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan langsung menjawabnya seperti itu." Komentar Suuhai sebelum akhirnya dia mengikuti langkah Miyuki. _Chobi-hige _dan Kado pun mengikuti mereka.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Miyuki dan Suuhai serta _chobi-hige _keluar dari rumah. Ternyata, Suuhai membawa seekor kuda saat perjalanannya mencari Miyuki. Kuda cokelat yang tampak gagah itu sudah diikat pada sebuah pohon di samping rumah sementara Miyuki dan Kado di desa tersebut.

Ketika ingin pergi, warga desa menangis dan memohon agar Miyuki tidak kembali ke kerajaan dan tetap tinggal di desa mereka. Melihat warga desa yang tidak rela dengan kepergiannya, Miyuki merasa sedih. Dia berkata, "_Daijoubu_. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik. Kalian bahkan tidak ragu membiarkanku tinggal di sini, padahal kalian tidak mengenaliku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar seorang putri. Aku senang karena aku bisa diselamatkan dari bencana oleh kalian. Aku yakin, kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Semua warga desa menjadi terharu mendengar omongan sang putri. Sedangkan Masaru hanya terdiam. Miyuki tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangannya pada warga desa. Gadis itu melihat ke pemuda bersurai putih yang sedang berdiri sambil bersender ke sebuah pohon.

"Tolong jaga mereka, ne." pesan Miyuki pada Kado. Kado hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu, Suuhai dan Miyuki menunggangi kuda cokelat yang sudah tak diikat itu. Mereka pun pergi.

"_Kitsune-dono_, apakah Anda yakin membiarkan _ouhime-sama _kembali ke Kerajaan Meiyo?" Tanya _chobi-hige _yang berdiri di samping Kado setelah warga desa kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing walaupun dengan wajah yang masih sedih.

"Biarkan saja dia." Jawab Kado sambil berjalan memasuki rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dan Miyuki selama 2 minggu itu. _Chobi-hige _mengikutinya tanpa berbicara apapun.

Namun, tampaknya _chobi-hige _merasa iba pada Kado yang ditinggal oleh tuannya. Dia pun bertanya banyak hal pada Kado. Dan Kado pun menjawab semua pertanyaan _chobi-hige _walaupun singkat.

Hari mulai gelap. Tak disangka waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Di perjalanan, Suuhai bertanya pada Miyuki yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Apa kita harus berhenti sekarang, _ouhime-sama_?" Tanya Suuhai.

"_Iie. _Lanjutkan saja perjalanannya." Butuh beberapa detik untuk mendengar jawaban Miyuki tersebut. Suuhai pun melanjutkan perjalanan sesuai dengan perkataan Miyuki.

Saat itu, Suuhai merasa kalau Miyuki tidak memiliki niat untuk kembali ke Kerajaan Meiyo. Tidak seperti orang yang ditemuinya ketika di air terjun tadi pagi, gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu terlihat lebih pendiam. Bahkan Suuhai menjadi tidak enak karena mengatakan apa yang ditugas oleh ayah Miyuki padanya.

"_Ouhime-sama, daijoubu_?" Tanya Suuhai.

"_Hai, daijoubu_." Sahut Miyuki pelan.

Suuhai diam lagi. Dia sedang berpikir topik pembicaraan yang bagaimana yang harus diucapkan olehnya. Namun, usahanya berakhir karena Miyuki bertanya padanya.

"Suuhai, apa kau sering bertemu dengan Nee-sama?" Tanya Miyuki.

"_Iie_. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saja. _Doushita no, Ouhime-sama_?" Tanya Suuhai balik.

"Menurutmu, Nee-sama orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Yuuki-hime-sama?" Suuhai kembali berpikir sambil membayangkan si gadis cantik bersurai cokelat panjang, "Menurutku, Yuuki-hime-sama orang yang sangat cantik. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia itu malaikat yang turun ke Bumi atau siapa. Yang pasti dia sangat-sangat cantik."

"Aku setuju dengan itu." Sahut Miyuki, "lalu?"

"Hem… dia juga orang yang lembut dan disayangi oleh semua orang." Lanjut Suuhai.

"Nee-sama adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi." Ujar Miyuki, "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya." Sambung Suuhai, "Omong-omong _Ouhime-sama_, apa _Ouhime-sama _sudah mendengar berita tentang rencana perjodohan Yuuki-hime-sama dengan Ken-_wakaimasutaa_?"

"Aku sudah membayangkan hal seperti itu akan terjadi, Suuhai." Jawab Miyuki.

"Eh?"

"Aku pernah membayangkan perjodohan Nee-sama dengan Ken-kun ketika aku masih kecil. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, ada memberitahuku bahwa hal itu akan terjadi." Jelas Miyuki.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa orang yang memberitahumu?"

"Para leluhur dan _Kami-sama _yang memberitahuku."

Suuhai terdiam. Miyuki mengerti kenapa pemuda di depannya tak menyahut jawabannya. Dia hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Aku rasa kamu tidak akan percaya dengan omonganku tadi, Suuhai."

"_Iie_. Aku percaya omonganmu, _Ouhime-sama_." Bantah Suuhai dengan tegas.

Sekarang, Miyuki yang terdiam. Dia tidak tahu kalau Suuhai akan membantahnya. Namun, tak lama dia tersenyum. Ada seseorang yang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya yang membuat dia yakin bahwa Suuhai tidak berbohong dengan omongannya.

"_Arigatou_, Suuhai."

Suuhai terdiam. Sebenarnya, dia sudah lama mengetahui tentang kekuatan Miyuki yang mampu berbicara dengan para leluhur. Bahkan dia percaya kalau gadis itu juga dapat berbicara dengan _Kami-sama_. Walaupun banyak anggota kerajaan yang tak mempercayainya.

"Suuhai, apa kau tahu lambang pribadi Nee-sama?" Tanya Miyuki tiba-tiba.

"Hem? _Iie, _aku tak thu tentang itu." Jawab Suuhai.

"Nee-sama memiliki lambang pribadi berbentuk bunga Aster." Kata Miyuki.

"Aster? Bukankah itu cocok dengannya? Bunga Aster mengartikan tentang cinta, keindahan, kecantikan, kesabaran, dan juga kesetiaan." Jelas Suuhai.

"_Sou desu ka_." Sahut Miyuki. Mendengar sahutan Miyuki, Suuhai merasa ada yang mengganjal. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian.

_**Di dalam Kerajaan Kenryoku**_

"Seharusnya Seijuurou-sama tidur sekarang. Bukankah besok Seijuurou-sama akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali?" ucap Akihiko yang duduk bersender di ujung ruangan.

"_Souka_. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri, Akihiko?" kata Seijuurou yang bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati _futon _yang telah disiapkan oleh beberapa pelayan yang biasa menyiapkan kebutuhan Seijuurou tiap harinya.

"Sesuai dengan permintaan, Seijuurou-sama." Sahut Akihiko.

Ketika Seijuurou sudah menyelimuti dirinya, Akihiko berdiri dan berkata, "Sepertinya besok sudah akan dimulai."

"Kau benar." Setelah mendengar ucapan Seijuurou, Akihiko pun menghilang.

_**Di dalam Kerajaan Meiyo**_

"_Wakaimasutaa_, apa tidak apa-apa setiap hari ke sini hanya untuk menunggu Ryuugamine-kun? Lebih baik _waka _kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Jika Ryuugamine-kun sudah kembali, Saya akan memberitahu _waka_." Saran Arata yang berdiri menghentikan langkah Kise yang baru saja ingin ke pos pintu masuk.

"Aratacchi, kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencemaskan Ryuugaminecchi? Dia itu sahabatku sejak kecil –ssu." Kata Ryouta yang mengisyaratkan dia menolak saran dari pengawalnya itu.

"Aku mengerti ucapanmu, _waka_. Tapi ini sudah larut malam! _Waka_ bisa habis dimarahi oleh _Ousama_!" seru Arata.

"Huuh, yang harus kulakukan hanya tidak ketahuan oleh _Oji-sama._" Sahut Ryouta dengan enteng.

"Akhh! Kapan kau berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, _wakaimasutaa_?" Tanya Arata kesal.

"Hey ayolah Aratacchi, kau harus bisa lebih santai. Jika kau serius terus, wajahmu akan cepat terlihat tua-ssu." Ryouta menepuk kedua bau Arata dan tersenyum kekanakan.

"Cih.." Arata berdecih.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara langkah kuda yang berlari dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, suara yang kian mendekat itu menghilang. Tak lama kemudian, pintu masuk Kerajaan Meiyo pun terbuka. Ryouta dan Arata yang ada tepat di samping pintu masuk penasaran siapa yang memasuki kerajaan di tengah malam seperti ini.

Ketika seekor kuda berjalan masuk, muncullah 4 orang yang juga berjalan masuk. Saat itu pula, kedua manik kuning cerah itu tak lepas dari sesosok berjubah putih yang ada di antara ketiga orang berpakaian prajurit. Lalu, salah satu prajurit itu berjalan di samping sosok berjubah putih. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Ryuugamine. Itulah yang dipikirkan Ryouta saat melihatnya.

Lalu, dua orang prajurit lainnya berlari dan menemui prajurit lain yang sedang berjaga di posnya masing-masing. Ryouta menghentikan salah satu prajurit tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian sibuk sekali?" Tanya Ryouta penasaran.

"_Wakaihime-sama _sudah kembali, _wakaimasutaa_! _Ousama _dan anggota kerajaan yang lain harus tahu hal ini!" seru prajurit tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, "_sumimasen, waka, _Saya harus kembali memberitahu pada yang lain."

"Oh _hai_." Sahut Ryouta singkat. Lalu, prajurit itu pun pergi. Ryouta membatu. Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Arata yang masih ada di dekatnya hanya menatapnya bingung.

Suuhai berjalan bersama Miyuki di lorong istana Kerajaan Meiyo. Miyuki memerhatikan para prajurit yang berlari kesana-kemari setelah dia dan Suuhai sampai kembali di Kerajaan Meiyo. Suhhai melihat wajah gadis yang kini berjalan cukup cepat hingga dia berada di belakangnya. Tampaknya Miyuki tidak begitu senang telah kembali ke rumah mewahnya ini.

"_Ouhime-sama_!" panggil seseorang yang sedang berlari mendekati Miyuki dan Suuhai. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahunan yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Miyuki memeluk gadis itu dengan erat dan penuh kehangatan.

"Makoto-nii-sama…" gumam Miyuki.

"_Yokatta_, kamu baik-baik saja, _Ouhime-sama_! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" kata-kata yang terucap oleh pemuda yang dipanggil Makoto itu begitu menyesakkan bagi Miyuki. Makoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh kedua bahu Miyuki. Dia menatap kedua mata Miyuki hangat, "_Ouhime-sama_, tidak ada yang menyakitimu, melukaimu, berbuat jahat padamu selama beberapa minggu ini, kan? Apa yang _Ouhime-sama_ inginkan saat ini? _Ouhime-sama _lapar? Atau ingin tidur?"

Suuhai melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, cairan bening mengalir di kedua pipi gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan pemimpin pasukan khusus Meiyo itu. Lalu, Miyuki memeluk erat Makoto sambil menangis. Suuhai tahu, sejak kecil Makoto sangat dekat dengan Miyuki. Bahkan wajah mereka mirip. Itulah mengapa, Suuhai tidak heran kalau Miyuki akan menangis tersedu-sedu ketika bersama Makoto.

Makoto tersenyum hangat. Dielusnya kepala Miyuki lembut. Dan dibalasnya pula pelukan Miyuki.

"_Daijoubu_. Sekarang kamu aman." Ucap Makoto pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, _Ousama _dan Yuuki datang. _Ousama _terlihat begitu bahagia ketika mendapati putri bungsunya telah kembali.

"Miyuki.." panggil _Ousama_, Hiyasu, dengan lembut. Miyuki dan Makoto menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut.

Miyuki pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Makoto. Gadis itu berdiri di hadapan ayahnya. Dia pun membungkuk dalam, "_Sumimasen desuta, Otou-sama. Sumimasen! _Miyuki sudah sangat merepotkan _Otou-sama _dan yang lainnya. Miyuki benar-benar tidak berguna. _Sumimasen_!"

Hiyasu yang mendengar pernyataan maaf dari sang anak merasa heran. Kenapa seorang Hime mengatakan hal itu? Padahal, yang salah bukanlah dia. Namun, Hiyasu juga merasa bangga, Miyuki dapat menyatakan maaf dengan sangat tegas dan penuh penyesalan.

"Miyuki, angkat kepalamu, nak." Pinta Hiyasu dengan suara yang bergetar. Miyuki pun menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu, dia dipeluk oleh _otou-sama_-nya.

Suuhai yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya memerhatikan sebuah keluarga kecil yang berkumpul kembali.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keesokan harinya, diadakan pesta kembalinya Miyuki ke Kerajaan Meiyo, bersamaan dengan pertemuan raja dari empat kerajaan besar. Yaa, walaupun pesta tersebut hanya untuk keluarga Meiyo saja. Karena masyarakat tidak pernah bertemu dan berbincang dengan Miyuki, bahkan banyak yang tida tahu, jadi tidak diadakan pesta besar.

Namun, ketika pestanya akan dimulai, Miyuki menghilang. para pelayannya kebingungan. Padahal Miyuki bilang dia mau ke kamar kecil. Lalu, para pelayan pun mencari Miyuki.

"_Wakaihime-sama_, kenapa kita mengumpat? Bukankah sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai?" Tanya sebuah _youkai _berbentuk _nattou_.

"Sstt! Diamlah _Nattou-kazou_!" seru Miyuki yang duduk menyender pada salah satu daun pintu geser tempat penyimpanan barang lama miliknya. Ruangan itu cukup bersih dan rapi serta jarang dibuka oleh orang lain.

"_Wakaihime_ tidak merasa kasihan pada para pelayan _wakaihime_? Sepertinya mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap _nattou-kazou_.

"Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka dengan pakaian yang akan ku pakai. Terlalu susah dikenakan dan warnanya tidak cocok denganku." Sahut Miyuki.

"Kenapa _Wakaihime _belum saja berubah? Pakai saja pakaian itu dan nikmati pestanya." Kata _nattou-kazou_.

"_Nattou-kazou_, kau membuatnya tampak mudah! Padahal tidak! Kau harus–"

ZRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang membuka pintu geser yang tidak di sender oleh Miyuki. Orang tersebut juga menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Miyuki dengan cepat. Miyuki dan _nattou-kazou _yang terkejut pun membeku. Miyuki melihat tangan yang memegang tangannya itu. _Hitam, merah, emas… orang ini! _Batin Miyuki yang juga ikut terkejut.

"_Ne_, apa yang dilakukan _Ouhime-sama _di tempat seperti ini? Apa ingin mencuri barang orang lain?" Tanya orang itu tepat di telinga kiri Miyuki dengan pelan. Lalu, dia menarik tangan kiri Miyuki sampai gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"_Okaeri, Ouhime-sama._" Salamnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Kh…" Miyuki tampak tidak suka dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, apa benar pertanyaanku tadi, _Ouhime-sama_?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"_Chigau_! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" bantah Miyuki sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman orang itu.

"Oh, _sumimasen_. Sepertinya aku sudah berperasangka buruk padamu." Ucapnya. Lalu, dia mendekati Miyuki, "Tapi, ini waktu yang pas. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Miyuki."

Pekarangan istana Kerajaan Meiyo, tempat yang paling indah di istana. Tempat tersebut juga adalah tempat favorit _Ousama_. Di dekat sana, ada meja dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Di sanalah Miyuki dengan orang yang mengagetkannya itu duduk.

"Sepertinya kau mulai tidak senang jika bertemu denganku, _ne_?" Tanya pemuda bersurai _crimson _dangan tenang.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Miyuki cepat.

"Hee… Kau benar-benar berubah, _wakahime-sama_. Apa ini pengaruh teman-teman _youkai_mu?" ungkap Seijuurou.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _youkai_. Lagi pula, aku tidak berubah." Jawab Miyuki.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau berteman dengan _youkai_? Bukankah kau sangat membenci mereka?"

Miyuki terdiam. _Nattou-kuzou _yang berdiri di samping kaki kanan Miyuki juga ikut terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Miyuki bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu, Miyuki." Kata Seijuurou.

Miyuki pun berhenti melangkah. _Nattou-kuzou _yang mengikutinya juga ikut berhenti. _Youkai_ itu membelikkan tubuhnya. Seijuurou berdiri dan mendekati gadis yang memakai kimono berwarna biru langitu itu.

"Kau sudah mendapat kabar kalau pertarungan perebutan gelar Kaisar akan dimulai?" Seijuurou masih melangkah mendekati Miyuki, "Bagaimana jika kau bergabung denganku?"

Miyuki terkejut mendengarnya. Namun, dia tetap diam dan mendengarkan suara pemuda _crimson _itu yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan telinganya.

"Kau tahu, bukan, negeri ini tidak mengizinkan seorang perempuan menjadi Kaisar. Dengan dasar itulah para kontestan yang lain akan menyerangmu terlebih dahulu. Mungkin, mereka sudah bergerak mulai malam tadi. Jika mereka menyerangmu secara bersamaan, kau tidak akan menang. Apalagi pengawalmu itu tidak ada di sini. Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu hanya untuk mati begitu saja?"

Miyuki terus menyimak omongan Seijuurou. Sejujurnya, hati gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu bimbang. Memang benar Kado tak bersamanya saat ini dan pasti dia bisa kalah dengan beberapa serangan saja. Namun, dia tidak mau menyerah dan dia akan terus maju selama pertarungan tanpa bergabung dengan Seijuurou atau kontestan lain.

"_Iie_. Aku menolak tawaranmu." Ucap Miyuki yang terdengar ragu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan berbisik.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Seijuurou!" kesal Miyuki sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun wajahnya tetap memperlihatkan betapa bingungnya dia.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou meraih wajah gadis di hadapannya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Miyuki menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seijuurou. Kening mereka saling bertemu. Bahkan hembusan napas keduanya saling menerpa wajah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu selama 10 tahun ini? Kenapa kau menjadi lebih sulit dimengerti?" bingung Seijuurou. Manik _crimson_nya mengintimidasi manik biru keunguan itu.

"Yang sulit dimengerti itu adalah kau." Bantah Miyuki, "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah mengerti tentangmu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sebenarnya kamu ini siapa."

"Miyuki." Panggil Seijuurou.

"_Sumimasen, wakaimasutaa_. Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Seharusnya kamu tidak boleh melakukan hal ini padaku yang _notabene _adalah adik dari calon tunanganmu. Jika yang lain tahu, kita akan diberi hukuman." Ucap Miyuki sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Seijuurou memeluk Miyuki yang membuat Miyuki kaget. Namun, tangan kanan Seijuurou mengambil anak panah yang hampir saja menusuk kepala Miyuki. Mata Seijuurou pun tertuju pada sang pemanah yang kabur setelah ditatap tajam oleh Seijuurou.

"Memang benar-benar sudah dimulai." Gumam Seijuurou yang terdengar oleh Miyuki. Gadis di pelukannya itu melihat anak panah yang dipegang oleh Seijuurou.

"Panah beracun…" ucap Miyuki setelah mengamati anak panah tersebut.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" teriak beberapa orang wanita dari dalam istana. Seijuurou pun melepas pelukannya. Dengan sigap Seijuurou menarik tangan kanan Miyuki dan membawanya ke asal teriakan tersebut.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue in Part II**


	5. Anemone (Part II)

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Chiharu Miyuki, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, and Kimiko Miyuki by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Yang sulit dimengerti itu adalah kau." Bantah Miyuki, "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah mengerti tentangmu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sebenarnya kamu ini siapa."

"Miyuki." Panggil Seijuurou.

"_Sumimasen, wakaimasutaa_. Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Seharusnya kamu tidak boleh melakukan hal ini padaku yang _notabene _adalah adik dari calon tunanganmu. Jika yang lain tahu, kita akan diberi hukuman." Ucap Miyuki sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Seijuurou memeluk Miyuki yang membuat Miyuki kaget. Namun, tangan kanan Seijuurou mengambil anak panah yang hampir saja menusuk kepala Miyuki. Mata Seijuurou pun tertuju pada sang pemanah yang kabur setelah ditatap tajam oleh Seijuurou.

"Memang benar-benar sudah dimulai." Gumam Seijuurou yang terdengar oleh Miyuki. Gadis di pelukannya itu melihat anak panah yang dipegang oleh Seijuurou.

"Panah beracun…" ucap Miyuki setelah mengamati anak panah tersebut.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" teriak beberapa orang wanita dari dalam istana. Seijuurou pun melepas pelukannya. Dengan sigap Seijuurou menarik tangan kanan Miyuki dan membawanya ke asal teriakan tersebut.

.

.

.

**PART II**

"_Doushita_?" Tanya Seijuurou setelah sampai di tempat di mana suara teriakan itu berasal. Miyuki yang masih terengah-engah melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Di dapur –tempat beberapa orang berteriak–, kedua anak muda itu melihat ada seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para pelayan wanita. Yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah bingungnya. Setelah kedatangan mereka berdua yang ternyata tak digubris oleh para pelayan dan pemuda itu, akhirnya mereka tahu penyebab kenapa ada suara teriakan dari dalam istana.

"_Iie… _aku tidak biasa." Ucap pemuda kuning yang menjawab pertanyaan salah satu pelayan yang mengerubunginya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia melihat Miyuki dan Seijuurou yang ada di ambang pintu dapur. Mereka berdua memasang wajah _'apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?'_.

"_Are_? Ken-sama, Miyuki-hime, _hisashiburi desu_!" seru pemuda itu sambil tersenyum cerah, membuat para pelayan itu menoleh pada kedua orang yang disapanya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Miyuki dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

"_Nani monai yo_." Sahut pemuda kuning itu yang berjalan mendekati Miyuki dan Seijuurou.

"_Wakaihime-sama! Yokatta! Kami menemukanmu, wakaihime!_" tiba-tiba saja, dalam sekejap Miyuki bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Miyuki menelan ludahnya.

"_Wakaihime-sama, _ayo kita kembali ke ruang ganti. Para tamu sudah menunggu _wakaihime-sama_."

"Kali ini, kami tidak akan membiarkan _wakaihime-sama_ kabur lagi."

"_Wakaihime-sama_ tidak boleh membuat yang lainnya menunggu lebih lama. Ayo, _wakaihime-sama_!"

Air muka Miyuki berubah menjadi panik. Seijuurou dan pemuda kuning itu memandang wajah Miyuki. Seijuurou yang masih menggenggam tangan Miyuki merasakan dingin dan basah dari jemari gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu.

"_Su-sumimasen_…. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan… sekarang…" kata Miyuki yang sedang melangkah mundur.

"_Iie_! _Wakaihime-sama, _Anda tidak boleh pergi lagi!"

Miyuki yang sudah ketakutan langsung berlari secepat dan sekuat tenaga sambil mengatakan, "SUMIMASEEEEN!". Seijuurou yang belum juga melepaskan tangannya pun ditarik secara paksa oleh Miyuki –walaupun baginya itu bukan paksaan.

"O-oy! _Matte_!" seru pemuda kuning itu yang entah kenapa dia juga ikut berlari.

Para pelayan yang pada awalnya ingin mengikuti _wakaihime_ secara mendadak berhenti. Mereka pun terdiam di luar dapur. Lalu…

BRUG! BRUG!

Para pelayan wanita itu langsung berjatuhan dan tak sadarkan diri. Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, ada benang-benang yang menempel pada setiap bagian sendi di tubuh mereka. Dan tak lama, benang-benang itu lepas dari tubuh mereka karena di tarik.

"Khukhukhukhu… aku tidak menyangka gadis terkutuk itu menyadariku jauh lebih cepat." Terdengar suara dari dalam dapur. Lalu, keluarlah sesosok pemuda berkimono cokelat muda yang memegang benang-benang yang membuat para pelayan wanita itu seperti boneka dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Gadis itu benar-benar menarik. Auranya tipis namun dalam kondisi tertentu bisa menebal sampai siapapun tahu dia berada dimana. Dia bisa mengubah-ubah auranya sesuai keinginannya. Itu membuatku semakin sulit untuk melacaknya." Ucap seorang pemuda lainnya yang datang dari luar dapur. Pemuda itu memakai kimono berwarna merah.

"Oh, kau _gozumaru_." Sahut pemuda berkimono cokelat muda.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, _mezumaru_." Kata pemuda yang dipanggil _gozumaru_ tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, _gozumaru_?" Tanya pemuda bernama _mezumaru_ sambil mendekati _gozumaru_.

"Yamato-sama sudah menyuruh kita kembali. Jadi, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum _youkai_ yang mengabdi pada gadis itu menemukan kita." Jawab _gozumaru_ sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Yaaah.. padahal aku belum puas." _Mezumaru _tampak begitu kecewa.

_Gozumaru _membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengajak _mezumaru _untuk pergi. _Mezumaru _pun mengangguk. Lalu, mereka berdua menghilang. Tak jauh dari tempat tersebut, tampak dua orang pemuda sedang mendengarkan apa yang _gozumaru _dan _mezumaru_ bicarakan tadi.

Di lain tempat, Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya. Dia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Lalu, dia memegang kedua lututnya sambil memperbaiki pernapasannya. Seijuurou yang berdiri di sampingnya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Ooy, _chotto matte_!" seru pemuda bersurai kuning yang baru saja sampai di tempat Miyuki dan Seijuurou berdiri, "Huufft, aku tidak menyangka kalian akan berlari secepat itu. Lagi pula, kanapa kalian kabur –ssu?"

"Ryouta?" sahut Seijuurou sambil memandang datar pemuda bersurai kuning yang sekarang sedang menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di keningnya.

SRET!

Ryouta membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya seakan-akan tak bisa digerakkan. Kedua kerah kimononya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang di hadapannya. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Mi–" belum selesai mengucapkan satu kata, Ryouta telah dibuat bungkam oleh orang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana? Kenapa kamu tidak beritahu pada yang lain kalau terjadi sesuatu di sana? Para pelayan itu bisa saja mati! Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?" tiba-tiba saja Miyuki menggusari Ryouta. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Miyuki-hime…" Ryouta melembutkan suaranya. Kedua ujung alisnya –bagian dekat hidung– terangkat dan membuat keningnya mengkerut.

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Benang-benang itu? _Youkai _itu? Seringai yang menyeramkan itu? Tatapan yang mengintimidasi itu? Aura yang kelam itu? Apa kamu tidak tahu itu? _Ne_ Ryouta-kun, apa kamu ingin bunuh diri? Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang aneh!" Miyuki mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua kerah kimono Ryouta.

Seijuurou yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya bergerak juga. Dia meraih punggung tangan kanan Miyuki. Sang empunya tangan tersebut menengok ke sebelah kanannya. Manik biru keunguan itu dapat menangkap senyum lembut yang dipersembahkan untuknya.

"_Daijoubu desu ka, Ouhime-sama_?" Tanya Seijuurou lembut.

Menurut Miyuki, kata-kata yang diucapkan Seijuurou tadi seperti sebuah mantra. Entah itu memang mantra atau bukan, ucapam Seijuurou membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Perasaan dan pikirannya pun sedikit lebih tenang. Dia tampak lega.

Miyuki melepaskan kedua kerah kimono Ryouta. Dia juga menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Seijuurou. Setelah melangkah mundur sambil menunduk, dia berkata, "_Daijoubu_. _Gomen_…"

"_Hontou?_" Tanya Seijuurou memastikan. Walaupun pemuda itu sendiri tahu kalau gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

_Hime-sama_….

Miyuki terkejut. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua maniknya memantau keadaan sekitarnya dengan sangat serius. Menoleh ke kanan, menoleh ke kiri, mendongakkan kepala, menengok ke belakang, mencari sesuatu.

"Miyuki-hime, kamu sedang apa?" Tanya Ryouta yang bingung melihat tingkah laku gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ryouta-kun, apa kamu melihat para raja ketika datang ke mari?" Tanya Miyuki.

"Ah… _hai_. Tapi… sepertinya raja dari Kerajaan Renkon datang terlambat." Jawab Ryouta.

"Dia orang seperti apa?" Tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi kudengar dia baru saja menjadi raja karena beberapa bulan yang lalu raja sebelumnya meninggal dunia karena sakit. Oya, dia masih muda. Hem.. mungkin 2 tahun di atas kita." Jelas Ryouta.

"_Sou desu ka_…" gadis itu memautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tampak sedang berpikir.

Seijuurou memerhatikan Miyuki dengan seksama. Tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi membawa panah beracun yang hampir membunuh Miyuki itu dan belum dilepas-lepas dari genggamannya. Lalu, dia mulai tertarik untuk mencari petunjuk dari panah tersebut.

"_Are_? Ken-sama, sejak kapan kamu membawa panah itu?" Tanya Ryouta yang tak sengaja melihat panah yang ada di tangan Seijuurou.

"Ryouta, apa kau tahu lambang Kerajaan Renkon?" Tanya Seijuurou balik. Pemuda _crimson _itu memerhatikan salah satu sisi anak panah itu.

"Hem….. aku lupa-lupa ingat. Sepertinya….. eng… mungkinkah teratai?" Ryouta menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tampak tak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Kalian berdua, tolong periksa para pelayan yang tadi. Aku harus pergi mencari Suuhai." Pinta Miyuki yang setelah itu berlari meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang melihatnya pergi.

"_Chot _–Miyuki-hime!" teriak Ryouta, "Aku bingung dengannya –ssu"

"Ryouta, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dapur. Aku rasa kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk bila kembali ke sana." Ujar Seijuurou yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Ryouta mengangguk setuju. Lalu, mereka berdua pun kembali ke tempat para pelayan yang mereka tinggalkan tadi.

_**Di dalam ruang pertemuan empat raja dari empat kerajaan besar di Kerajaan Meiyo**_

Ruangan yang besar, wangi bunga lavender, pemandangan indah yang dapat dilihat dari jendela yang terbuka, suasana sunyi dan tegang, semuanya tercampur jadi satu di ruang pertemuan itu. Para orang terkemuka yang sedang duduk melingkar di tempat yang sudah disediakan tersebut sedang menikmati jamuan yang diberikan oleh beberapa pelayan. Sebelumnya, mereka telah membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan.

"Apakah para calon _Kaisar _telah lengkap, Onkyou-_Ousama_?" Tanya Hiyasu setelah menaruh cangkir teh di depannya.

Pria bermata sipit yang memakai kimono berwarna hijau muda yang dipanggil Onkyou-_Ousama_ itu menoleh pada Hiyasu yang sedang melihatnya, "_Hai_, sudah lengkap. Mereka juga sudah mulai beraksi hari ini."

"_Souka_. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akhirnya akan mendapat gelar _Kaisar_ selanjutnya." Sahut Hiyasu.

"Oh ya, bukankah putri bungsumu adalah salah satu calon _Kaisar_, Hiyasu-_Ousama_?" Tanya Pria yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hiyasu. Pria itu memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan corak kelopak bunga sakura putih di bagian ujung lengannya.

"_Hai_." Jawab Hiyasu singkat.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya. Dia putri yang seperti apa?" Tanya Onkyou penasaran. Pria itu mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meneguk teh hijau yang ada di dalam cangkir keramik berwarna putih dengan gradasi biru muda.

"Oh, Miyuki memang jarang sekali bertemu dengan orang luar kerajaan. Dia juga bukan tipe gadis yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dia lebih muda 1 tahun dari Yuuki, tapi tampaknya Miyuki lebih dewasa dari kakaknya itu." Jelas Hiyasu.

"Hoo.. bukankah itu bagus? Dia bisa menjadi gadis yang bijaksana. Tapi, akan sangat merepotkan bila dia tidak _supel_." Komentar Onkyou.

"Onkyou-_Ousama_, mungkin memang benar hal itu merepotkan. Tapi perlu Anda ketahui, _wakaihime_ gadis yang berhati mulia. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya ketika Hiyasu-_Ousama _dan _wakaihime _berkunjung ke kerajaanku." Tambah seorang pemuda yang duduk di antara Hiyasu dan Onkyou. Dia tersenyum pada Onkyou, " Sepertinya _wakaihime _akan menerima tantangan dalam pertarungan yang dapat merenggut nyawa banyak orang itu demi orang-orang yang ingin dia lindungi."

"Bukankah Anda juga ikut dalam pertarungan ini, Yamato Arata-_Ousama_?" Tanya Asahi, atau bisa dibilang "_Ken Seijuurou no Otou-sama_", Ken Asahi.

Hiyasu tercengang. Pria itu langsung menoleh pada pemuda bernama Yamato dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "_Arienai_…" gumam Hiyasu.

Yamato terkekeh, "Saya tidak menyangka Anda tidak tahu, Hiyasu-_Ousama_. Sebelum Anda datang ke kerajaan Saya, Saya telah ditunjuk sebagai salah satu dari calon _Kaisar_. Sepertinya _wakaihime _juga telah tahu hal itu ketika melihat Saya."

"_Demo_… bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Tidak mungkin bila _Kami-sama _telah memilihmu. Karena sejak dahulu, hanya ada 2 kontestan yang dipilih oleh para leluhur dan _Kami-sama_!" seru Hiyasu yang masih terkejut.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Kenapa aku dipilih untuk mengikuti pertarungan yang hanya bisa merugikan banyak orang ini? Tapi, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk tujuan yang sudah kubuat sejak hari itu. Tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain mengganggu rencanaku." Tegas Yamato dengan suara yang direndahkannya. Tatapannya sangat tajam, ekspresi seriusnya itu sangat meyakinkan.

Hiyasu mengerutkan keningnya. Yamato memejamkan kedua matanya. Ketegangan di antara mereka pun masih melekat di ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, Yamato berdiri. Hal itu membuat ketiga raja lainnya menatapnya bingung.

"Oh ya, Hiyasu-_Ousama_, bolehkah Saya membawa _wakaihime_ pergi? Tenang saja, Saya tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang senonoh atau yang dapat melukainya."

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dari putri bungsuku?" Tanya Hiyasu pada pemuda yang berdiri menghadapnya. Dia terlihat tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Miyuki, apalagi jika Miyuki bertemu dengan Yamato. Karena Hiyasu tahu, Yamato bukanlah orang yang baik, tapi bukan orang yang jahat pula. Yamato adalah orang yang sulit ditebak, setipe dengan Seijuurou.

"Saya memerlukannya." Jawab Yamato yang terkesan mencurigakan. Hiyasu masih berpikir keras setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut. Onkyou hanya terdiam melihat ketegangan yang sangat mengganggu itu.

"Hiyasu-_Ousama_, kita sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertarungan ini karena tugas kita hanya mencari dan memastikan para calon _Kaisar _ sudah lengap atau belum. Jika kita ikut campur, kita bisa saja mendapat karma karena melanggar peraturan." Ucap Asahi.

"_S-Saa_… Hiyasu-_Ousama_, apa yang dikatakan oleh Asahi-_Ousama _itu benar. Mungkin ini sebuah kebetulah atau memang sudah direncanakan oleh _Kami-sama _untuk melibatkan Yamato-_Ousama_ dalam pertarungan ini." Sahut Onkyou yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga dan menyetujui ucapan Asahi.

"Kh…" Hiyasu memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing, "Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau, Arata-kun."

Yamato tersenyum, "_Arigatou gozaimasu, Oji-san_." Setelah itu, Yamato membungkuk pada ketiga raja lainnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Lalu, dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiga raja tersebut menghembuskan napas panjang. Sepertinya mereka telah melewati satu rintangan mental dari seorang raja muda yang berumur 19 tahun itu.

"Asahi-_Ousama_, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu? Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Miyuki tidak bertemu dengannya." Keluh Hiyasu.

"_Sumimasen_ Hiyasu-_Ousama_, Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. Bukankah Miyuki-Hime-sama memiliki penjaga yang sangat kuat dan protektif? Apalagi Miyuki-Hime-sama dapat memerintah _youkai_ tanpa melakukan suatu perjanjian tertentu. Kakuatan dan keberaniannya tampak seperti mendiang istri Anda. Beliau gadis yang menarik." Ujar Asahi dengan tenang.

"Dan juga, keberadaannya yang belum diketahui oleh orang banyak dapat membantunya untuk menyelamatkan diri." Sambung Onkyou.

Hiyasu terdiam dan masih memijat keningnya. Terdengar suara gemuruh air dan bambu pada kolam buatan yang ada di samping ruang pertemuan tersebut. Sungguh menenangkan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan? Kerjakan tugasmu!" perintah Hiyasu pada pemuda yang duduk bersimpuh di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

_**Di lorong Kerajaan Meiyo**_

_Aku harus bertemu Suuhai. Dia pasti tahu beberapa informasi tentang orang bernama Yamato itu. _Ucap Miyuki dalam hati. Dia berlari melewati beberapa pelayang yang berjalan di lorong tersebut. Para pelayan tersebut pun bingung yang memanggil _wakaihime _itu. Namun tak digubris oleh gadis berambut biru keunguan itu.

Dia melewati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dia pun berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang, ke pintu yang baru saja di lewatinya. Karena keheningan di sekitarnya, dia dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia berjalan dengan pelan mendekati pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka itu dan mencoba untuk tidak bersuara.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan tidak akan membuahkan hasil, Yoru Makoto. Kau akan rubuh sebentar lagi." Kata seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah hingga cairan merah itu menetes ke lantai kayu ruangan tersebut.

Miyuki terbelalak ketika berhasil mengintip dua orang laki-laki yang bermandi darah di dalam ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar Miyuki. Manik obsidiannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang keadaannya sangat kacau karena luka tebasan yang cukup banyak membuat pemuda itu kehilangan banyak cairan.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, _Banken-Yamato-Ousama_!" seru Makoto yang mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan _Katana_nya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Miyuki menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dan serahkan _wakaihime_ pada kami? Kau ini sudah seperti harimau yang sedang sekarat." Ujar orang itu dengan kejam.

"_Iie_! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan _wakaihime_ pada kalian, _teme_!" tegas Makoto. Akhirnya, dia berhasil berdiri walaupun sedikit membungkuk karena luka di bagian perutnya.

"Kau keras kepala sekali."

Makoto tersenyum, "Itulah aku."

Lalu, keduanya berlari dan siap untuk menebas lawan. Makoto mengarahkan pedangnya dengan cepat dari atas, namun serangannya dapat ditahan oleh orang berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan _katana_nya. Makoto berdecih.

Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu menangkis _katana _Makoto. Lalu, dia mengarahkan _katana_nya ke arah kepala Makoto dari atas, Makoto menghindar. Ketika orang itu mengayunkan _katana_nya ke samping, tangan Makoto dengan cekatan menepis tangan orang itu. Pemuda bersurai bitu keunguan itu melangkah mundur. Lalu, orang berpakaian serba hitam menyerangnya lagi. Gerakan orang itu sangat acak dan tiba-tiba. Namun, bukan Makoto namanya bisa tidak memiliki gerak _reflex _yang hebat.

Tapi, karena luka-luka yang sudah didapatkannya, Makoto kehilangan daya serangan yang biasanya digunakannya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lengah dan orang itu menebas betis kiri Makoto. Makoto pun jatuh terduduk.

_Makoto-nii-sama! _Seru Miyuki dalam hati. Matanya mulai membendung cairan bening. Kakinya yang juga bergetar sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Namun, gadis itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri.

"Aku merasa sedih karena melihat orang berbakat sepertimu harus mati hanya karena melindungi seorang gadis bodoh yang menyusahkan. Padahal jika kau dari awal kau tidak melawan, kau masih bisa hidup dengan tenang. Tapi, lihatlah. Akibat kesalahanmu sendiri, kau seperti ini, _bakatare_.." sinis orang itu sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Makoto yang menunduk dengan napas yang tersnggal-senggal.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Miyuki berlari memasuki ruangnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Dia bukan gadis bodoh yang menyusahkan. Kau tak akan pernah tahu… betapa berharganya dia.." Makoto menatapp tajam pada orang di hadapannya yang sudah siap akan memenggalnya.

Miyuki memeluk Makoto sebelum orang itu melakukan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Miyuki. Makoto kaget. Dia tidak sadar jika _wakaihime _itu telah ada di depannya dan memeluknya erat. Begitu juga dengan orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu , dia juga sangat kaget.

Kedatangan Miyuki membuat orang itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Makoto walaupun dia tahu Makoto tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi karena keadaannya sangat buruk. Namun, berkat kedatangan Miyuki, pemuda berambut putih yang entah datang dari mana dapat dengan bebas menyerang orang berpakaian sedba hitam itu.

"_Shine_!" seru pemuda bersurai putih itu yang berdiri di belakang orang berpakaian serba hitam. Belum sempat orang tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan _katana _pada pemuda di belakangnya, benda yang begitu tajam telah menusuk tubuhnya hingga orang paling besar pada tubuh manusia miliknya juga tertusuk.

Orang itu pun mengeluarkan cairan merah dari mulutnya. Matanya membulat karena kaget serta kesakitan. Pemuda bersurai putih yang memakai masker menatapnya dingin dan mengintimidasi. Di tariknya _katana _miliknya dari tubuh orang itu.

"AKH!" teriak orang itu dan jatuh ke lantai kayu. Darah segar pun mengalir dari bekas tusukan di bagian perutnya. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, orang itu pun tak bergerak lagi. Pemuda itu mengayunkan _katana_nya ke udara dengan cepat, dia bermaksud untuk menghilangkan darah dari _katana_nya. Lalu, dia memasukkan _katana_ miliknya ke dalam sarung _katana_nya.

Miyuki menangis. Gadis tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sendu laki-laki di hadapannya. Makoto yang sudah tidak punya kekuatan lebih hanya tersenyum hangat melihat Miyuki.

"_Yokatta, _kamu….. baik-baik saja... _wakaihime_…" ucap Makoto dengan suara yang bergetar. Tangan kirinya meraih pipi kiri gadis di hadapannya dengan pelan. Dihapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis tersebut.

"_Nakanai de, wakaihime_… _daijoubu_…" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tubuh Makoto pun hilang kendali. Dia ambruk ke samping kiri. Dengan segera Miyuki mengulurkan tangan kirinya sebagai topangan kepala Makoto agar kepala pemuda itu tidak membentur lantai kayu.

"Makoto-nii, bertahanlah!" seru Miyuki yang terlihat sangat khawatir, "Aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk membawamu ke ruang pengobatan!"

"_Matte_…" kata Makoto pelan yang menghentikan gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengannya itu.

Miyuki menoleh, "Makoto-nii tunggu saja di sini. Jangan bergerak! Jangan banyak bicara! Nanti Makoto-nii kehilangan banyak darah. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi!"

"_Wakahime_, sudah cukup… aku… sudah tidak bisa…. Aku….. sudah tak punya tenaga…."

"Maka dari itu, dengarlah kata-kataku dan beristirahatlah!"

"_Iie waka_… jangan kemana-mana dulu…. Tetaplah… disini…."

Miyuki terdiam. Dadanya sesak. Matanya terus mengeluarkan cairan bening. Dia memandangi tubuh pemuda yang berlumuran darah itu dengan pandangan iba dan tak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak kuasa melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada Makoto.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu…." Miyuki tahu, Makoto hanya ingin membuatnya tidak khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu. Namun, hal itu tak berhasil. Meski Makoto tersenyum padanya.

"_Saa wakaihime_.. _Iie_, Miyuki…" panggil Makoto. Miyuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, hanya '_wakaihime_' yang terucapkan oleh Makoto. Betapa rindunya dia pada panggilan itu.

"_Hai_?" sahut Miyuki sambil menahan tangisnya yang belum berhenti.

"Tetaplah hidup…. _Onegaishimasu_…." Pinta Makoto sambil tersenyum, "Jaga dirimu… aku akan mengawasimu dari sana…"

Miyuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku… sangat beruntung… dapat melindungi… adik kecil yang sangat kusayangi ini…. sampai akhir…"

"_Iie…._" Miyuki masih menangis. Di genggamnya tangan Makoto dengen kuat.

"_Jaa… _Miyuki…" Makoto pun menutup kedua matanya. Dada pemuda itu tak lagi bergerak. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan bahagia.

Tetapi, apa yang terjadi dengan Miyuki? Gadis itu membeku. Matanya terbelalak. Air matanyapun juga berhenti. Genggamannya pun melemah. Pemuda bersurai putih yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan gadis dengan kimononya yang sudah dinodai oleh darah Makoto itu berjalan mendekati Miyuki sembari melepas maskernya.

"Hime-sama…" panggil pelan pemuda putih itu.

Miyuki menarik pelan tangan kanannya yang menjadi bantal sementara untuk kepala Makoto. Dia meletakkan kepala Makoto di atas lantai kayu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Dielusnya pipi pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan kasih sayang.

"_Jaa ne, _Makoto-nii." Miyuki tersenyum pahit.

Setelah itu, Miyuki bangkit dari duduknya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"_Kami-sama, _untuk apa aku hidup?" Tanya Miyuki dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan, "Untuk apa aku hidup jika orang lain akan mati hanya untuk membuatku tetap hidup?"

Miyuki berbalik dan menghadap pemuda bersurai putih yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan sedihnya terhadap tuannya itu. Miyuki meraih tubuh pemuda bersurai putih tersebut dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hime–"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Miyuki, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Masaru!"

Pemuda bersurai putih itu membalas dekapan tuannya, "_Hai, _Hime-sama!"

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue….**_


	6. Who?

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, and Kimiko Miyuki by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

* * *

Si pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu memeriksa baju para pelayan yang masih terkapar di atas lantai kayu. Sedangkan si pemuda bersurai kuning itu membenarkan posisi para pelayan tersebut –berbaring. Ketika si pemuda _crimson _memeriksa lengan baju salah satu pelayan, terlihat ada sobekan kecil di sana.

"Ryouta, coba periksa ruangan ini. Apakah ada benang atau tidak?" perintah Seijuurou.

"_Hai_." Sahut Ryouta. Pemuda itu pun langsung memerhatikan seisi ruangan tersebut dengan teliti. Sesekali dia membuka lemari kecil yang ada di ruangan itu atau membongkar isi ranjang buah dan sayuran. Dia tampak begitu serius.

_Kenapa ada sobekan di pakaian mereka? _Batin Seijuurou yang masih memeriksa para pelayan. _Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, ini seperti bekas benang, _iie_, mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang ini bekas kawat tipis yang lentur._

Seijuurou bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melihat ke langit-langit dapur. Disipitkannya kedua matanya. Terlihat ada sebuah benda tipis yang mengkilap karena terkena sinar matahari dari luar jendela dapur yang terbuka. Benda itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Seijuurou pun membelalakkan matanya ketika dia mendapati _nattou-kazou_ terikat oleh benda itu dan tak sadarkan diri.

Seijuurou celingak-celinguk. Dia memperhatikan Ryouta, tampaknya Ryouta tak sadar kalau ada _nattou-kazou _di atas sana. Sebenarnya, Seijuurou ingin mengambil _youkai _tersebut dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tapi karena tubuhnya yang tak setinggi Ryouta, akhirnya dia menyuruh Ryouta untuk mengambilnya.

"_Nattou! _Bau sekali!" racau Ryouta ketika memotong benda mengkilap yang ternyata adalah sebuah benang dengan pisau dapur. Setelah itu, Ryouta meletakkan _youkai _itu di lantai kayu. Lalu…

"Ryouta, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan tenang sambil menoleh pada pemuda bersurai kuning yang berjongkok di pojok ruangan.

"Hahaha… Ken-sama… Kau tahu… aku tidak suka bau _nattou_!" seru Ryouta yang menangis karena bau si _youkai _yang baru saja dia selamatkan.

Seijuurou duduk di hadapan _nattou-kazou _yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Namun tak lama kemudian, _youkai _tersebut bangun.

"_Ohayou_.." sapa Seijuurou datar.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan di sini _nin'gen_? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Hime-sama! Hyaaa!" tiba-tiba saja _nattou-kazou _melompat ke arah Seijuurou dengan posisi meninju. Tapi, Seijuurou menghindari serangan tersebut dengan mata tertutup.

"Cih. Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" Tanya _nattou-kazou _setelah mendarat di lantai kayu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau melihat _youkai _lain di sini?" Tanya Seijuurou balik.

_Nattou-kazou _melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Ini untuk _Ouhime-sama_." Tegas Seijuurou sambil melirik ke _nattou-kazou_.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan _Ouhime-sama_?"

"Gadis itu pergi bersama dua orang manusia, Yamato-sama." Jawab _gozumaru_. Dia berjalan di belakang seorang pemuda.

"_Dare_?" tanya Yamato.

"Pemuda bersurai _crimson _dan kuning." Sahut _Mezumaru_.

Yamato menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Hal itu membuat kedua _youkai _yang berjalan di belakangnya ikut berhenti. Keduanya menatap tuannya bingung.

"Yamato-sama, _doushita no_?" tanya _gozumaru_. Namun Yamato hanya diam. Akhirnya, _gozumaru _dan _mezumaru_ pun saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu.

Lalu, Yamato berjalan mendekati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Ruangan tersebut tercium bau darah. Cahaya dari luar ruangan yang menerangi ruangan tersebut memperlihatkan darah di mana-mana dan tampaknya tempat tersebut baru saja diobrak-abrik.

"Ini… bukankah Shuu-san bertarung di sini bersama pemuda bersurahi birung keunguan?" _gozumaru _memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Yamato-sama! Lihat! Ada seseorang di sana!" seru _mezumaru _sembari menunjuk ke sosok yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya _gozumaru _pada sosok tersebut. Sosok itu tak menggubris pertanyaan _gozumaru_.

"Apa kau yang menyuruh _banken _ini untuk membunuh Kimiko Miyuki?" tanya sosok tersebut yang melangkah mendekati mereka bertiga. Dari hanya menatapnya saja, _gozumaru _dan _mezumaru_ sudah merasa ketakutan dan siap-siap melindungi tuannya.

"Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk membunuh _Ouhime-sama_. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk membawa _Ouhime-sama _pergi bersamaku." Jelas Yamato, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hee… membawa Miyuki? Yang benar saja. Apa kau mengigau?" sosok itu berhenti ketika cahaya dari luar ruangan mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga bibirnya. Terlihat dia memakai topeng rubah.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan pada Yamato-sama!" gerutu _mezumaru_.

"Oh, _gomen_, aku lancang pada tuanmu." Ucap sosok itu. Seletah mengatakan hal itu, muncul pemuda lain yang memakai masker berdiri di belakangnya. Sosok itu membuka maskernya dan terlihatlah seringainya, "_Demo, hontou ni gomennasai Yamato-Ousama_, jika ingin membawa Miyuki pergi, kau sudah terlambat datang kemari. Dia sudah pergi lebih dahulu bersama dua orang penjaganya."

"K-Kau…." Yamato membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerpa mereka yang memiliki ketegangan yang luar biasa. Rambut berwarna _crimson _itu melambai-lambai.

"Lagi pula, aku tak akan membiarkanmu membawanya, Yamato!" Seijuurou memelototi Yamato. Setelah itu, Seijuurou dan Akihiko yang berdiri di belakangnya pun menghilang bersamaan dengan berhentinya angin berhembus di tempat itu.

"Cih, bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?"

Yamato membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi bersama kedua _youkai_nya. Tak lama, beberapa petugas memeriksa ruangan tersebut. Mereka terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan itu.

Malam hari – setelah pemakaman Makoto, Miyuki kembali menghilang dari kerajaan. Begitu pula dengan Kado serta Suuhai. _Ousama_ yang baru saja kehilangan salah satu prajurit terbaik Kerajaan Meiyo harus menahan kesedihannya setelah mendengar Miyuki tidak ditemukan. Sampai satu bulan pun, keberadaan mereka belum ditemukan.

_**Di dalam hutan bagian selatan Kerajaan Meiyo**_

Seorang gadis besurai hitam panjang berjalan menyusuri pepohonan yang rindang. Gadis itu memakai pakaian gadis China, walaupun bukan baju terusan. Kulitnya yang putih susu tampak menggoda laki-laki yang melihatnya, apalagi tubuh gadis itu bisa dikatakan ideal. Tas kain yang dibawanya terus dipeluk olehnya.

Tak lama, gadis dengan manik mata berwarna cokelat itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat pintu masuk kota Kerajaan Meiyo. Dia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Seakan menguatkan niatnya, dia tersenyum. Lalu, dia kembali berjalan.

Gadis itu memasuki pasar. Dia tampak kagum namun kebingungan dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya. Dan di saat seperti itu, ada 3 orang pemuda yang mengambil kesempatan untuk menggodanya.

"_Konnichiwa_, sedang apa di sini sendirian, nona?" tanya pemuda berambut ikal dengan senyumnya yang terlihat ramah walaupun sebenarnya tidak demikian.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tambah pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda.

"_A-ano_… aku sedang mencari seseorang." Jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Hoo… kami ahli dalam mencari orang, _lho_! Kami bisa membantumu, nona!" sahut pemuda berkepala klimis.

"_Ho-hontou ni_?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang terlihat gembira, "Bi-bisakah kalian membantuku mencarinya?"

Ketiga pemuda itu menyeringai, "Tentu saja, nona."

Pemuda berambut ikal merangkul pundak gadis itu dan membawanya menuju sebuah bar sambil terus mengajak gadis itu untuk berbicara. Begitu pula dengan kedua pemuda lainnya. Si kuncir kuda merangkul pinggul gadis itu. Sedangkan si kepala klimis sesekali melakukan hal bodoh agar bisa menyentuh kaki putih si gadis.

Tiba-tiba saja, si kepala klimis mengaduh, membuat ketiga orang di depannya menghentikan langkah mereka dan melihatnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya si kuncir kuda.

Si kepala klimis mengambil sebuah batu berukuran cukup besar untuk digenggam dari tanah sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Oh, _sumimasen_, tanganku tergelincir." Ucap datar seseorang dari arah samping bar.

"_Teme_! Kau pikir aku ini apa, _bakayaro_?" kesal si kepala klimis.

"Kau mengajak kami bertarung, huh?" Sahut si kuncir kuda yang segera berdiri di samping kepala klimis.

"Maju kau!" tambah si rambut ikal.

Orang dengan rambut pedek yang berdiri di hadapan ketiga pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. Namun, lama-kelamaan dia tertawa geli. Hal itu membuat ketiga pemuda itu semakin kesal. Mereka sudah siap-siap untuk melemparkan tinju mereka pada orang itu.

Belum melangkah, niat mereka telah dikunci dengan kedatangan dua orang pemuda lain yang mengeluarkan _katana_ mereka dan mengarahkan ke leher ketiga pemuda itu. Benda tajam itu dapat membekukan ketiganya.

"Jika kalian menyentuhnya…" pemuda berambut hitam dengan _uchigatana_-nya yang hampir menggores kulit leher ketiga pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ataupun menyentuh gadis itu…" pemuda berambut putih dengan _katana _yang sudah menyentuh _yukata _ketiga pemuda itu .

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam keduanya bersamaan dengan mata yang tajam. Ketiga pemuda itu pun gemetaran. Dengan takut, mereka lari tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian lama." Ujar seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan tawanya dan mengusap kedua matanya yang berair.

Kedua pemuda yang diajaknya berbicara segera memasukkan pedang mereka ke dalam sarung pedang mereka masing-masing.

"Bukan kami yang lama. Kau yang pergi seenaknya!" gerutu pemuda bersurai hitam sambil menoleh ke orang itu.

"Aku sudah beritahu kalian. Tapi kalian tidak menggubrisku. Ya sudah, aku langsung saja pergi." Jelas orang itu.

Gadis bersurai cokelat panjang itu terdiam. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda bersurai putih yang sedang memerhatikan kedua orang lainnya yang sedang beradu mulut. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Si pemuda bersurai putih itu pun menoleh padanya.

"Masaru-sama…" panggil gadis itu lembut.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu terdiam sesaat, "Tomoe?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Tomoe itu langsung memasang wajah bahagianya, "Masaru-sama! _Yokatta_! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memeluk erat pemuda di hadapannya.

Sedangkan kedua orang lainnya memasang wajah bingung. Dan…

.

.

.

"Heeeee?! _Nande_?" protes Tomoe yang menampilkan ekspresi merajuknya.

"Karena aku punya tugas penting yang tak bisa aku tinggalkan." Jelas Kado.

Saat ini, mereka berdua bersama kedua orang lainnya sedang berada di kedai minuman. Masaru menutup kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tomoe yang duduk di sampingnya masih menuntut Kado yang menolak kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kado.

"_Demo_, Masaru-sama harus kembali ke rumah! Jika tidak para tetua akan marah!" seru Tomoe.

"Bukankah masih ada anggota keluarga Kado selain aku yang tidak ada di rumah? Kenapa kamu begitu memaksaku?"

"Karena Masaru-sama lah satu-satunya anggota keluarga Kado yang terakhir! Para tetua sangat ingin membuat Masaru-sama menjadi kepala keluarga Kado yang baru!"

"Pfftt!" terdengar suara kedua orang yang duduk di seberang Kado dan Tomoe. Mereka tampaknya sedang menahan tawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Suuhai? Shikon?" tanya Kado dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Keduanya pun menggeleng.

"Shikon, habiskan minumanmu!" perintah Kado.

Orang dengan rambut pendek hampir menyentuh bahu itu mengiyakan perintah Kado. Sedangkan orang bersurai hitam di sampingnya hanya mendehem. Kado menoleh pada Tomoe dan menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Tomoe." Panggil Kado dengan nada rendah.

"_H-hai, _Masaru-sama!" sahut Tomoe gugup.

"Kembalilah ke rumah. Ada banyak orang jahat yang berkeliaran di sini." Ujar Kado.

Tomoe terkejut. Ekspresinya pun berubah. Dia tampak kecewa dan sedih. Shikon yang melihat hal tersebut langsung memelototi Kado. Si pemuda bersurai putih itu hanya terdiam. Lama-kelamaan dia pun merasa risih dengan tatapan Shikon. Selain itu, Suuhai bergumam 'makhluk jahat. Kado makhluk yang jahat pada seorang gadis. _Kami-sama_, kutuklah dia menjadi hewan melata."

"Argh! _Urusai!_" kesal Kado sambil melirik pada Suuhai dan Shikon. Lalu, dia kembali menatap kedua mata Tomoe, "_ne _Tomoe, kau boleh ikut dengan kami. Asalkan kau tak berbuat masalah!"

Tomoe mengedipkan matanya. senyum manisnya pun mengembang di wajahnya. Kado memegang kedua pipi Tomoe dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis tersebut.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan jauh-jauh dariku jika kamu tidak ingin tersesat. Kalau ada apa-apa, katakana langsung padaku. Mengerti?" ucap Kado dengan wajah seriusnya.

Wajah Tomoe pun merah padam. Dia membeku sesaat. Namun, tanpa sadar…

"Masaru-sama _no baka_!" seru Tomoe sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "A-aku ke kamar kecil dulu!"

Tomoe berjalan menuju kamar kecil yang ada di kedai minuman tersebut. Kado yang ditinggal pergi oleh gadis tersebut hanya menatap punggung gadis itu heran sampai dia tak terlihat lagi. Suuhai terkekeh dan Shikon melanjutkan meminum minumannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Kado yang masih kebingungan. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

Terdengar suara cangkir yang bertemu dengan meja, "Dasar pemuda yang tidak peka." Sindir Shikon.

"Huh?" Kado pun langsung menoleh pada Shikon. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Suuhai tertawa.

"_Ne_.." ucap Shikon yang membuat kedua pemuda lainnya terdiam dan memandangnya, "selanjutnya kita akan kemana?"

"Yang pasti, kita harus pergi ke dari tempat ini sejauh mungkin sembari mencari obat untuk Miyuki-Hime-sama." Sahut Suuhai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kado mengangguk, menunjukkan bahwa dia setuju dengan jawaban Suuhai.

"Tapi, dimana kita dapat menemukan obatnya?" tanya Shikon dengan kening yang mengerut.

"Aku dengar, tanaman '_oborosou_' tumbuh di sekitar '_Kindan no Mori_'. Sayangnya, mereka hanya muncul dua minggu dalam setengah tahun. Setahuku, ini adalah minggu pertama _oborosou_ mekar." Jelas Kado.

"'_Kindan no Mori_' berada di bagian timur laut Kerajaan Renkon. Di sana penjagaannya tidak ketat. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat kabar bahwa banyak peserta yang mengikuti pertarungan gelar _Kaisar_ menyerang kerajaan tersebut untuk mengalahkan Yamato-_Ousama_. Karena prajurit Kerajaan Renkon sangat banyak dan sangat ahli dalam berpedang, semua penantang langsung kalah telak." Sambung Suuhai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka begitu menginginkan gelar tersebut. Padahal gelar itu di dapat dari membunuh. Bukankah itu sama saja seperti penjahat?" celetuk Shikon.

TUK!

Kado mengetuk puncak kepala Shikon. Anak dengan rambut pendek itu hanya mengaduh.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak, anak kecil. Di zaman ini sudah wajah membunuh musuh untuk mendapat kekuasaan. Bahkan di masa depan pun akan terjadi hal seperti itu." Kata Kado.

"Kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Kita masih memiliki waktu 10 hari sebelum tanaman _oborosou _mati. Jarak dari sini ke _Kinban no Mori _memakan waktu empat hari. Kita bisa membawa tanaman tersebut ke sini dengan waktu empat hari pula. Jadi, kita memiliki waktu dua hari untuk menunggu Miyuki-Hime-sama pulih." Kata Suuhai dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat nanti malam. Aku akan mengambil tiga ekor kuda dulu. Kalian tunggulah di pintu masuk Kerajaan Meiyo bagian utara. Aku segera menyusul kalian." Shikon bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu, dia berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Kado ingin mengikutinya. Tapi, Suuhai menghentikan pemuda bersurai putih itu dan berkata, "Dengarkan omongannya. Lagi pula, kita harus menunggu Tomoe keluar dari kamar kecil." Setelah itu, Kado pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk manis.

"Dia itu bukan anak kecil lagi, Kado. Kita harus mulai mempercayainya." Ucap Suuhai.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku selalu mempercayainya." Sahut Kado, "Hanya saja, perasaanku tidak enak."

Shikon berjalan di tengah keramaian pasar. Wajah serta langkahnya tampak begitu tenang. Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah cokelat menabraknya.

"_Sumimasen_." Ucap orang tersebut. Wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutup kupluk dari jubahnya.

"_Ah iie, gomennasai_." Jawab Shikon yang setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat beberapa orang pria mengikutinya. Dia menyeringai pada mereka.

"Hee… ketahuan ya?" gumamnya. Orang-orang berjubah dengan topi rotan memandanginya. Dengan cepat Shikon berlari melewati ruang sempit antara dua toko yang hampir di penuhi oleh kantung sampah.

"Kejar dia!" perintah orang berjubah dengan topi rotan yang di pegang olehnya pada orag-orang berjubah lainnya. Yang diperintah pun melaksanakannya. Mereka mengejar Shikon secara bersamaan. Pengejaran tersebut membuat para penduduk yang ada di pasar bingung dan ribut.

Shikon melompati sebuah dagangan seorang pedagang _dango_ dengan mulus. Para pengejarnya mengikuti langkahnya. Hanya saja, karena banyak yang ingin melompati dagangan tersebut, banyak pula dari mereka yang jatuh. Pengejarnya yang telah melewati dagangan tersebut dengan selamat, melanjutkan pengejarannya.

Lalu, Shikon melalui kepadatan pasar. Sebenarnya, anak itu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengulur waktu sampai dia tiba di peternakan. Kepadatan pasar saat ini pun sangat membantu, karena orang-orang sedang mengantre untuk melihat sebuah pertunjukan jalanan yang biasanya digelar setiap dua minggu sekali.

Shikon dengan mudahnya berjalan di antara keramaian tersebut. Sedangkan para pengejarnya malah membuat keributan dan dibentak-bentak oleh banyak orang. Shikon keluar dari kerumunan manusia itu dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Setelah itu, dia kembali berlari.

Langkah anak tersebut terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berjubah berdiri di depan kandang kuda miliknya. Pemuda berkupluk itu terdiam.

"_Are_… ternyata kau sudah di sini. Aku pikir kau ikut mengejarku seperti orang-orang bertopi rotan itu." Ucap Shikon sambil tersenyum. Pemuda tersebut tak menggubris omongan Shikon. Hal tersebut membuat senyum di wajah Shikon menghilang.

"Yoru Shikon." Panggil pemuda tersebut dengan nada datar.

"_Hai_?" sahut Shikon dengan kedua alisnya terangkat.

"_Shi ne_!" seru pemuda tersebut.

"Heee…" Shikon tersenyum. Tak lama, muncul orang-orang berjubah yang tadi mengejarnya. Mereka mengeluarkan _katana _mereka. Sedangkan Shikon masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Bunuh dia." Perintah pemuda tersebut. Para orang berjubah itu pun mulai menyerang Shikon bersamaan.

Senyum Shikon berubah menjadi seringai. Mata yang tertutup itu terbuka dan menatap tajam. Seorang berjubah mencoba menusuknya dari samping. Shikon menghindarnya. Tangan kanan orang berjubah tersebut dipegang olehnya.

"Apa kau pikir orang-orang ini dapat membunuhku?" tanya Shikon dingin. Dia memutar tangan orang berjubah tersebut hingga orang itu merintih kesakitan. Lalu, dia menendang perut orang berjubah lainnya yang mencoba menebas tangannya.

"Sungguh pikiran yang naïf." Kata Shikon. Dia melempar orang berjubah yang sudah melemah karena tangannya diputar olehnya ke arah orang berjubah lainnya. Shikon mengambil pedang orang berjubah itu yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akan mati duluan. Aku? Atau Kalian?" sambung Shikon. Ekspresinya benar-benar datar. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi.

"Dimana Shikon-kun?" tanya Tomoe yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil.

"Dia pergi ke peternakan kuda." Jawab Suuhai.

"Eh? Dia pergi sendiri? Untuk apa dia pergi ke sana?" bingung Tomoe sambil kembali duduk di samping Masaru.

"Dia pergi terlalu lama." Ucap Masaru kesal.

"Jangan khawatir, Kado. Dia tidak akan mati." Ujar Suuhai yang membuat Tomoe semakin bingung.

Shikon menebas pedangnya di udara bebas. Membuat darah yang ada di pedang tersebut berjatuhan ke tanah. Terlihat, orang-orang berjubah dan bertopi rotan telah bermandi darah. Tubuh mereka bergetar menahan sakit. Dalam waktu yang singkat, mereka dikalahkan oleh buruan mereka sendiri.

Shikon menjatuhkan pedangnya. Ditatapnya tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Matanya tampak sayu.

"Sepertinya… aku kehilangan kendali lagi." Gumamnya pelan. Dia berjongkok dan mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak lama, dia membuka kedua matanya dan berdiri kembali.

Shikon berjalan memasuki peternakan. Sampai di dalam, dia memegangi leher bagian kanannya dan meremas pakaiannya di bagian dada. Dia pun menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Napasnya terpenggal-penggal. Dia tampak menderita.

"_Yare yare_, sudah berapa kali kamu hilang kendali?" ucap seorang pemuda yang berdiri sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon di dekat kandang kuda putih. Pemuda itu pun mendekati Shikon yang sudah tersungkur.

Pemuda itu mengubah posisi tubuh Shikon yang sudah sangat lemah. Dia menjadikan lengan bawah kirinya sebagai bantal kepala Shikon. Tangannya yang bebas menutup kedua mata Shikon. Lalu, secara ajaib luka pada tubuh Shikon serta darah yang ada di pakaiannya hilang. Anak itu pun sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

Dibukalah kedua mata Shikon. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Shikon langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia berjalan menuju kuda cokelat. Shikon melepaskan simpul tali kuda tersebut pada sebuah tiang.

"Jangan berbuat baik terlalu banyak. Kau bisa mati dengan hanya melakukan hal-hal baik. Seperti mendoakan para pengejarmu itu. Kau membiarkan mereka hidup, bukan?" kata pemuda yang ikut bangkit dan berdiri tegak.

"Jika aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan, mungkin mereka sudah mati." Sahut Shikon.

"Hm.. benar juga."

"Aku bingung, kenapa aku harus memiliki dua darah berbeda yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Lagi pula, sebenarnya aku ini siapa?"

"_Daijoubu_, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Shikon, "Jangan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu, Shikon-kun. _Jaa na_!" dan pemuda itu pun pergi.

"Huh, lebih baik aku mati sebelum kau membunuhku, Akihiko." Gumam Shikon

"Shikon-kun!" panggil Tomoe yang berlari menuju Shikon. Anak itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tiga orang yang dia tinggalkan baru saja sampai di peternakan kuda tersebut.

"Apa-apaan tempat ini?" tanya Suuhai ketika melihat para pria berjubah tergeletak di tanah dengan darah berceceran di dekat mereka.

"Oi, kau hilang kendali lagi?" tanya Masaru pada Shikon yang sudah dipeluk erat oleh Tomoe.

"Huaaaa Shikon-kun! Akhirnya kami menemukanmu! Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Tomoe yang membenamkan kepala Shikon di dadanya.

"Tolong aku…" ucap lemah Shikon dalam pelukan Tomoe.

"Tomoe, lepaskan dia. Kau membuatnya hampir mati karena tidak bisa bernapas!" perintah Masaru.

"Eh?" Tomoe mengedipkan kedua matanya. Lalu, dia melepaskan pelukannya, "_Go-gomennasai _Shikon-kun! _Daijoubu_?"

Shikon terlihat sangat lega. Dia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, "Aku hampir mati…" ucapnya.

"Kali ini siapa yang menolongmu?" tanya Suuhai sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Shikon melirik Suuhai, lalu membuang pandnag ke arah lain. Dia pun menjawab, "_Kiba o motte imasen ookami_."

Suuhai dan Tomoe saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengerti siapa yang Shikon maksud. Ketika Suuhai melihat Masaru, pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut. Masaru menunjukkan aura _youkai_ miliknya yang mengerikan.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Tomoe bingung.

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUE….._

* * *

_Anooo... Hontou ni gomennasai minna-san~! _Aku sedang sibuk sekali selama satu bulan penuh! Argh! Ini saja aku selesaikan sebelum mengerjakan tugas. Soalnya, kalau aku mengerjakan tugas dulu baru melanjutkan cerita ini, pasti yang ada aku ketiduran. hohoho...

Oh ya, _arigatou gozaimasu _buat _readers _yang setia membaca ff ini serta yang telah meninggalkan komentarnya buat ff yang yaaah... berantakan ini hehe... aku sangat senang~! Jangan bosan membacanya ya. Sampai jumpa lagi! _Mata ne_!


	7. Meeting

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, Kimiko Miyuki, Suuhai, and Tomoe by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Em… _ano_…" seorang gadis bersurai cokelat bergelombang panjang menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama, dia menoleh dengan malu-malu dan tersenyum, "_Arigatou _sudah mau menemaniku melihat pertunjukan jalanan. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Jadi, aku sangat senang." Dia berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson._

"Ah _iie_. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Yuuki-Hime." Bantah pemuda tersebut.

"Eh?" bingung gadis yang dipanggil Yuuki-Hime tersebut.

"Jika Yuuki-Hime tidak memintaku untuk menemanimu melihat pertunjukan jalanan tadi, mungkin aku akan dikurung dalam ruang rapat. Jadi… _arigatou gozaimasu_." Pemuda tersenyum tersenyum.

"A-ah, _hai_." Sahut Yuuki-Hime dengan pipi yang memerah karena malu.

"Lalu, sekarang kita mau kemana, Yuuki-Hime? Masih mau jalan-jalan atau kita kembali ke kerajaan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ramah

"_Etto_… ada suatu tempat yang ingin aku lihat. Apa Ken-kun mau melihatnya bersamaku?" Jawab Yuuki sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Hem.. tentu.." pemuda yang dipanggil Ken-kun itu mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari keramaian pasar.

_**Di pinggiran Kerajaan Meiyo bagian utara**_

Suara air terjun begitu bergemuruh. Seorang anak sedang berdiri di bawah air terjun tersebut. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Air berjatuhan di bahu hingga punggungnya dengan cukup keras.

"Apa yang dilakukan Shikon-kun?" tanya Tomoe yang sedang menunggu beberapa ekor ikan yang sedang dibakar oleh api unggun.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang merenung." Sahut Suuhai.

"Ikannya sudah matang. Aku akan memanggilnya untuk segera makan."ujar Tomoe yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Matte_." Ucap Kado yang menghentikan Tomoe, "Biar aku yang memanggilnya."

"Ah, _hai_." Tomoe pun kembali duduk. Kado beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Shikon di air terjun yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Ketika Kado sampai di pinggiran sungai, Shikon masih di posisi yang sama. Kado memandangi tubuh anak yang memakai perban hampir di sekujur tubuhnya dengan celana berwarna hitam yang masih dipakainya.

"HOY! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SANA! JIKA TIDAK, AKU AKAN MEMAKAN MAKANANMU!" teriak Kado. Yang diteriaki pun hanya meliriknya. Lalu, anak itu keluar dari sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang itu.

"Ganti celanamu dan pakai pakaianmu. Aku pergi duluan." Perintah Kado sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi setelahnya.

"_Hai_." Sahut Shikon datar. Anak itu pun mengambil pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi di atas semak-semak. Dia melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh pemuda bersurai putih yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Dia memakai pakaiannya dengan cukup cepat. Namun, ada satu baju yang tidak dipakainya. Baju itu hanya ditaruh di lengan bawah kirinya.

Air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan tak jauh dari tempat di berdiri. Shikon pun bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Yuuki dengan senyum lebar.

"_Taki_?" tanya Seijuurou.

_Hime-sama dan Seijuurou-sama? Sedang apa mereka di sini? _Pikir Shikon yang mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"_Hai_! Waah… _kirei na_! Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini!" ungkap Yuuki.

"Yuuki-Hime pernah ke sini?" tanya Seijuurou.

Yuuki mengangguk, "Bersama _imouto-chan_."

"Miyuki-Hime?"

"Hem… Dulu kami sangat akrab. Aku selalu mengajarkannya apa pun yang aku tahu. Dan bahkan aku pernah mengajaknya kabur dari kerajaan hanya karena ingin pergi ke air terjun ini." kata Yuuki.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Yuuki-Hime anak yang nakal." Canda Seijuurou.

"_I-iie! _Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja, aku ingin menunjukkan hal-hal baru yang nyata pada Miyuki-chan. Aku khawatir, saat dia dewasa nanti, dia tidak memiliki wawasan yang luas tentang dunia di luar kerajaan. Makanya, aku membawanya ke sini karena dia sangat penasaran dengan air terjun."

"Hem… Yuuki-Hime adalah kakak yang baik. Aku terkesan." Puji Seijuurou.

"_Arigatou, _Ken-kun." Yuuki tersenyum. Namun, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, "_Demo_, apa Ken-kun tahu? Miyuki-chan telah…"

Ada jeda di perkataan Yuuki yang membuat Seijuurou maupun Shikon penasaran. Yuuki menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Miyuki-chan... telah membunuh tiga orang pengawalnya saat berumur 8 tahun." Sambung Yuuki dengan nada sedih.

Seijuurou terkejut. Shikon pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mereka berdua tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuuki. Seijuurou memegang kedua bahu Yuuki.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" Seijuurou menatap kedua mata Yuuki dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kamu mungkin tidak akan percaya perkataanku. Tapi ini benar. Miyuki-chan telah membunuh pengawalnya 9 tahun yang lalu."

Seijuurou membatu. Dari air mukanya, dia masih tampak tidak mempercayainya.

"Ken-kun pernah dengar tentang _Misogi _(upacara penyucian)?" tanya Yuuki

"Upacara yang diadakan di Kerajaan Meiyo setiap 10 tahun sekali. Upacara untuk mengusir roh-roh jahat dari Kerajaan Meiyo. Aku pernah mendengarnya dari _otou-sama_." Jawab Seijuurou.

"_Hai_, itu benar. 9 tahun yang lalu, kami menghadiri upacara tersebut bersama _otou-sama_. Namun, ada suatu masalah ketika pembacaan doa. Miyuki-chan berkata padaku dia melihat bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan di dekat para petinggi kerajaan. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang dia lihat. Dia tampak sangat ketakutan, hingga dia menangis. Tapi, berapa kali pun aku mencoba melihat ke sekeliling, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bayangan yang dimaksud Miyuki-chan." Yuuki mengambil napas sejenak, dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang yang mengikuti upacara tersebut berjatuhan tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa. Miyuki-chan menangis semakin kencang. Lalu, dia berhenti menangis. Tatapannya tertuju pada _otou-sama_. Aku bertanya ada apa dengannya. Dia hanya terdiam. Tak lama, dia berlari menuju _otou-sama _dan melindungi _otou-sama_." Sambung Yuuki.

"Namun, karena Miyuki-chan menyelamatkan _otou-sama _menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri, dia pun kerasukan roh-roh jahat yang seharusnya diusir dari sini. Dia menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Matanya begitu mengintimidasi. Senyumnya sangat menyeramkan. Dan dia menyerang siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya."

"Lalu, datanglah tiga orang pengawal Miyuki-chan yang juga _onmyonji_. Salah satu dari ketiga pengawal itu adalah _otou-san _dari Suuhai-san. Dia yang mengusir roh-roh jahat tersebut dari tubuh Miyuki-chan. Tapi, ada satu roh yang sama sekali tidak pergi dari tubuhnya. Akhirnya, ayahSuuhai-san membuat perjanjian dengan roh tersebut."

"Perjanjian?"

"Perjanjiannya adalah roh tersebut harus keluar dari tubuh Miyuki-chan dengan syarat dapat merasuki tubuh ayah Suuhai-san. _Demo, _roh tersebut menolaknya. Karena, dia telah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Miyuki-chan. Roh tersebut dapat mengambil alih tubuh Miyuki-chan dengan syarat jangan menyerang orang yang Miyuki-chan sayangi. Roh tersebut mengubah perjanjiannya menjadi, Miyuki-chan boleh menggunakan kekuatan roh tersebut untuk kebaikan Miyuki-chan. Tapi jika Miyuki-chan berbuat baik terhadap orang lain, roh tersebut akan menyakiti Miyuki-chan dengan menggunakan tanda yang ada di leher Miyuki-chan."

Shikon yang masih sembunyi di balik semak-semak hanya terdiam. Dia pun pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan wajah muram. Sedangkan Seijuurou dan Yuuki saling terdiam.

"Oh, Shikon-kun, kamu lama sekali." Ujar Suuhai ketika melihat Shikon yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jatahmu masih ada. Ayo cepat dimakan. Nanti–"

"_Gomen_, aku tidak lapar." Ucap Shikon yang menghentikan omongan Tomoe.

"Oy, kau kenapa?" tanya Masaru bingung.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Aku rasa hujan akan turun malam ini." kata Shikon yang berjalan menuju kuda berwarna cokelat. Dia membuka ikatan kuda pada sebuah pohon besar. Masaru, Suuhai dan Tomoe saling memandang. Lalu, mereka mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu.

"Kamu tahu dari mana kalau nanti akan turun hujan?" tanya Suuhai yang juga membuka ikatan kuda berwarna hitam pada pohon yang sama dengan kuda cokelat Shikon.

"Udara." Jawab Shikon singkat sembari menunggangi kuda cokelatnya.

"Ah, _souka_. Udaranya cukup panas dan terasa lembab." Sahut Tomoe yang menunggangi kuda bersama Masaru.

"Suuhai, bisakah aku meminta kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Shikon.

"_Nani desu ka_?" tanya Suuhai balik.

"Undanglah Ken Seijuurou ke Kerajaan Renkan."

"EEHHH?" kaget _gozumaru _dan _mezumaru _secara bersamaan.

"Ke-kenapa Yamato-sama mau mengundangnya?" tanya _gozumaru_.

"Bukankah bocah _crimson _itu musuh kita?" sambung _mezumaru_.

Pemuda bernama Yamato itu pun bangkit dair duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerjanya yang terbuka. Terlihatlah pemandangan kerajaannya yang damai dan indah.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengundangnya, bukan?" tanya Yamato balik, "Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya."

"Heeeh.. tidak seru sekali. Aku pikir Yamato-sama ingin bertarung dengannya." Kata _mezumaru _dengan nada kecewa.

"Hahahaha… aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung. Walaupun para petarung sudah banyak dikalahkan oleh prajurit-prajuritku. Dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang tersisa."

"Yamato-sama selalu meninggalkan yang menarik di akhir." Komentar _gozumaru_.

"Tapi, Seijuurou lah yang paling menyulitkan. Dia sangat cerdas dan memiliki keahlian berpedang yang sangat baik. Dia juga mudah menemukan kelebihan dan kelemahan lawan. Dan dia dapat membaca gerakan lawannya. Itulah mengapa aku tidak menyukainya." Ujar Yamato dingin.

"Hem… Untung saja gadis dari kerajaan seberang ingin membantu kita. Aku dengar dia ahli merebut perhatian orang lain dan dapat membuat orang tersebut mempercayainya dengan mudah." _Gozumaru _mengamil buah apel yang ada di atas meja kerja Yamato dan memakannya.

"Ya, kita mendapat sebuah keberuntungan yang besar dengan bantuannya." Balas Yamato sambil tersenyum sinis.

"_NANI_?" kaget Kado dan Tomoe bersamaan.

Suuhai terdiam sesaat. Lalu, dia memberi senyum pada Shikon walaupun keningnya berkerut.

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya." Kata Shikon dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Ah, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa." Sahut Suuhai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"_Chotto matte_, apa kau serius? Tidak mungkin bagi Suu–"

"Aku sangat serius." Tegas Shikon yang memotong ucapan Kado.

"Cih. Kau benar-benar bocah menyusahkan." Gerutu Kado.

"Masaru-sama.." panggil Tomoe.

"_Hai, hai._" SahutMasaru.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan memandu jalan. Kalian ikuti aku. Jangan sampai tertinggal, _ne_." Shikon menendang perut kuda yang ditungganginya dengan pelan. Dan kuda cokelat itu pun berlari sesuai dengan keinginan Shikon. Ketiga orang lainnya pun mengikutinya.

Empat hari mereka melakukan perjalanan. Melewati hutan yang seram, bebatuan yang licin, sungai yang berlumpur, bahkan hujan ataupun terik tetap mereka tempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh itu. Mereka memasuki kota hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan membeli makanan.

Selama perjalanan, mereka begitu mudah untuk melewati pos-pos penjaga dan tidak pernah terlibat dalam berbagai masalah.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita akan sampai di sana sesuai rencana." Ucap Tomoe.

"Kamu benar, Tomoe." Setuju Kado, "_Demo_, ini sangat aneh."

"Simpan dulu rasa mengganjal di hatimu, Masaru. Kita harus segera mengambil _oborosou_ itu." Kata Suuhai yang menoleh ke belakang, pada Kado dan Tomoe.

Tiba-tiba saja, Shikon menarik tali kuda cokelatnya. Akhirnya kuda yang ditungganginya tersebut pun berhenti melangkah. Itu membuat Kado dan Suuhai juga menghentikan kuda mereka.

"_Doushita_, Shikon?" tanya Suuhai. Namun pertanyaannya itu tak dijawab oleh anak di depannya.

"Hoy Shi–"

"Berpencar!" seru Shikon tiba-tiba, "Aku melihat ada banyak prajurit Kerajaan Renkan yang menuju kemari dari arah Barat! Kita harus berpencar!"

Kado, Suuhai serta Tomoe tercengang dengan omongan Shikon. Mereka sempat tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, mereka akhirnya berpencar. Suuhai pergi ke utara. Kado bersama Tomoe pergi ke Timur. Sedangkan Shikon pergi ke barat daya.

"Masaru-sama, apa tidak apa-apa kita berpisah seperti ini?" tanya Tomoe cemas.

"_Daijoubu_. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan mereka, Tomoe. Mereka pasti akan terus hidup dan kembali dengan selamat." Jawab Kado dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"_Demo_, aku merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan Shikon-kun dan Suuhai-kun." Ucap Tomoe sedih.

"Aku juga." Sahut Kado.

Shikon bersama kuda cokelatnya terus pergi ke arah barat daya. Setelah merasa sudah jauh dari tempatnya tadi, mereka berhenti untuk istirahat sejenak. Shikon mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian yang sebelumnya hanya dijadikan pajangan di dalam tasnya. Dipakailah pakaian berbentuk jubah dengan lengan pendek dan tak berkupluk itu.

Shikon menuntun kuda cokelatnya mengikuti jalan yang cukup bagus dari pada yang pernah dilewati mereka selama empat hari tersebut. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah kereta kencana berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Dari corak kereta kencana itu, dapat diketahui bahwa itu adalah kereta dari sebuah keluarga kerajaan.

"_Yare yare_, sepertinya kita salah jalan." Gumam Shikon. Dia menutup hidung, bibir hingga lehernya menggunakan sebuah syal berwarna hitam.

Shikon turun dari kudanya. Dia menggiring kudanya ke pinggir jalan agar kereta kencana tersebut dapat melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun…

"HYAAAAA!" empat orang prajurit yang mengawal kereta kencana tersebut menyerang Shikon.

"Cih." Decih Shikon. Dia pun menghindar dari berbagai tebasan _katana _milik empat prajurit itu. Anak itu menusuk titik lumpuh salah seorang prajurit. Lalu, prajurit yang ada di samping kirinya mencoba untuk menusuknya. Shikon berputar sembari menggenggam pergelangan prajurit tersebut dan memukul tengkuk prajurit tersebut yang membuatnya pingsan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seorang pemuda yang keluar dari kereta kencana. Shikon dan kedua prajurit yang masih berdiri tegap menoleh pada pemuda tersebut.

"Kami bertemu dengan orang yang mencurigakan, _wakaimasuta_! Dia pasti dari pihak musuh!" ucap seorang prajurit.

"Dia bahkan membuat kedua prajurit tak sadarkan diri!" sambung prajurit lainnya.

"Hee.." sahut pemuda tersebut.

Shikon mengambil pedang seorang prajurit yang dibuatnya pingsan. Dia pun menyerang kedua prajurit secara cepat. Lalu, dia berlari menuju pemuda tersebut dan siap menebas kepala si pemuda. Hanya saja, pemuda tersebut dapat membaca gerakan Shikon dan akhirnya dia menghentikan pedang Shikon dengan pedangnya.

Shikon mundur tiga langkah. Dia memasang kuda-kuda yang cukup dalam. Tatapannya menajam. Genggamannya pada pedang begitu erat. Anak itu tampak waswas. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya begitu tenang.

"_Doushita_? Kenapa kau tegang?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menunjukkan seringainya. Shikon tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Anak itu masih fokus pada gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan ekspresi datar. Shikon masih tak menjawabnya.

"Kau begitu lancing." Ucap pemuda itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada beberapa centi di depan Shikon dengan tangan kanan yang siap menebas Shikon kapan pun.

Kedua mata Shikon membulat. Kaki kanan Shikon pun mundur karena serangan pemuda di hadapannya. Shikon menahan pedang pemuda itu yang ada tepat di atas kepalanya dengan pedangnya.

"Hee.. kau bisa menahannya? Kau lumayan juga." Puji pemuda itu dengan nada sindiran. Shikon memautkan kedua alisnya. Pemuda itumenyelengkat kaki kiri Shikon yang cukup lemah karena anak itu menahan berat badannya di kaki kanan. Karena hal itu, lutut kanan Shikon membentur tanah dengan keras.

Shikon menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menusuk titik lumpuh pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi, gerakannya lagi-lagi dapat dibaca oleh pemuda itu. Tangan kiri Shikon ditangkap dan dicengkram dengan kuat oleh si pemuda.

"Hanya seperti ini saja? Ternyata kau membosankan." Kata pemuda itu dengan wajah kecewa.

Shikon terlihat begitu kesal. Dia mendorong pedang pemuda itu dengan kuat sampai kedua pedang yang saling bertautan itu terlempar. Bukan hanya itu, Shikon yang begitu membaranya membuat dirinya menabrak pemuda di hadapannya dan terjatuh. Terjatuh ke tanah? _Iie_. Di belakang pemuda itu adalah sebuah jurang yang cukup tinggi.

Pemuda itu menangkap sebuah akar pohon besar. Tangan Shikon yang masih dicengkram olehnya membuat Shikon tak jatuh. Shikon yang terkejut mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pedua itu sedang menatapnya.

"Kh.. kau berat juga. Aku tidak kuat untuk terus berpegangan." Ujar pemuda itu. Ya benar, tangan pemuda itu bergetar. Pemuda itu memautkan kedua alisnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Ada pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikiran Shikon, kenapa pemuda itu menolongnya?

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu tak mampu lagi berpegangan pada akar pohon. Lalu, mereka berdua pun jatuh.

"_Nani_? Kereta kencananya kosong? Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Yamato setelah mendengar kabar dari prajurit kerajaannya yang baru saja selesai berpatroli.

"_Hai, Ousama_. Empat orang prajuritnya pun pingsan dan luka ringan. Tanda-tanda kehilangan Ken Seijuurou-sama pun tidak ada. Kami sudah mencarinya kemana pun, namun tidak dapat menemukannya. Hujan badai pun tiba-tiba turun. Akhirnya kami menghentikan pencarian kami." Ucap seorang prajurit.

"Kh… Baiklah, rawat luka keempat prajurit itu. Lanjutkan pencarian setelah hujan reda." Perintah Yamato.

"_Hai, Ousama_."

Shikon membuka kedua matanya. Terlihatlah atap rumah yang terbuat dari kayu. Cahaya yang remang-remang membuat sebuah bayangan yang cukup besar di dinding hingga atap. Shikon menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri . Tampak si pemuda bersurai _crimson_ sedang berbaring dengan kepala dan lengannya yang diperban. Tubuhnya pun di selimuti oleh futon yang cukup tebal. Bajunya dibuatnya sebagai bantal.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" terdengar suara anak kecil dari arah kanan Shikon. Dia menoleh pada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri membelakangi lampu yang berasal dari sumbu lilin.

Shikon mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Anak kecil itu terlihat panik dan segera berlari menuju Shikon. Anak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu membantu Shikon untuk berdiri. Shikon tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Shikon pelan.

"_Daijoubu_? Kamu tampak pucat sekali. Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan saja padaku!" tanya anak itu khawatir.

"_Daijoubu_. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir… _ano_…" Shikon mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Toushiro! Ichiru Toushiro _desu_!" seru anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh… Toushiro." Ulang Shikon yang menyebutkan naka anak kecil di sampingnya.

"Omong-omong, kalian sedang apa? Kenapa kalian bisa jatuh dari atas sana?" tanya Toushiro penasaran dengan wajah polsonya.

"Ah… sebenarnya, aku lupa apa yang terjadi." Jawab Shikon berbohong.

"_Hontou_?" tanya Toushiro lagi. Shikon hanya mengangguk.

"_Demo_, aku sangat bersyukur kalian tidak mengalami luka yang amat parah. Hanya saja, sejak tadi _onii-san_ yang di sana belum juga bangun. Kepalanya ku perban karena banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Sepertinya _onii-san _terbentur dengan cukup keras saat menolongmu." Jelas Toushiro.

Shikon menoleh pada pemuda _crimson _itu. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Tatapannya pun terlihat begitu iba. Lagi pula, Shikon masih berpikir, untuk apa dia menolong musuhnya sendiri? Padahal dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Aniki_, aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam. Tolong jaga _onii-san _itu dulu, _ne_. Kalau ada perlu, panggil aku saja." Kata Toushiro. Shikon mengangguk lagi. Lalu, Toushiro pun pergi dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Setelah punggung anak berumur sekitar 10 tahun itu tak terlihat lagi, Shikon menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia memegang keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dia juga menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Gumam Shikon.

Suara hujan dan bau tanah pun menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Lantai kayu yang cukup bersih itu terasa dingin. Udara yang menusuk pun membuat Shikon menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan futonnya.

"Sepertinya hujan sangat deras. Aku akan pergi setelah hujan reda." Kata Shikon pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya yang lembab. Sepertinya ketika dia di bawa ke rumah itu, hujan sudah mulai turun.

Shikon menundukkan kepalanya. Dipeluk kedua lututnya. Tak lama, dia menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Dia menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Syal. Dimana syal hitamnya? Pantas saja anak itu merasa ada yang kurang. Ternyata syalnya menghilang entah kemana.

Dia membuak futonnya. Tidak ada. Dia mencari di bawah meja yang ada di pojok ruangan. Tidak ada. Di atas meja. Tidak ada. Di atas kursi kayu. Tidak ada. Di kolong kursi kayu. Tidak ada. Di sudut-sudut ruangan. Tidak ada.

"_Doko da_?" bingung Shikon. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat pemuda _crimson _itu masih belum bangun. Dia berpikir mungkin saja syal hitamnya terselip di baju pemuda itu yang dijadikan bantal. Atau bisa juga ada di dalam futonnya.

Shikon merenung. Apakah dia akan memeriksanya atau menunggu pemuda itu untuk bangun baru dia cari? Dia terlihat begitu frustasi. Dia berjalan menuju pemuda _crimson _itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Dengan menyakinkan diri, dengan perlahan dia membuka futon yang dijadikan selimut oleh pemuda tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan menangkap tangan Shikon dan menarik anak itu hingga posisi mereka berubah. Shikon berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang dikunci oleh kedua tangan besar. Lalu, perut Shikon pun hampir diduduki.

"_Kimi_…." Ucap Shikon yang begitu terkejut melihat pemuda _crimson _itu ada di atasnya.

"_Ne_… apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada rendah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Shikon yang juga menggunakan nada rendah.

"Apa kau berbohong?" tanya pemuda itu tak yakin.

"_I-iie_!" jawab Shikon ragu.

"Apa yang membuatmu membuka futonku? Kau mau tidur denganku?" tanya pemuda itu yang terdengar seperti menggoda Shikon.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin aku mau tidur dengan orang sepertimu." Bantah Shikon dengan kedua alisnya yang bertautan.

"Hee.. _Hontou_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"_Hon–"_ ucapan Shikon terhenti. Kedua mata Shikon terbelalak. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika pemuda di atasnya menciumnya dengan lembut. Tubuh Shikon membeku sesaat. Namun setelah itu, dia memberontak dna membuat pemuda itu melepaskan tautannya pada Shikon.

"Apa yang–" lagi. Pemuda itu mengunci bibir Shikon. Kali ini Shikon melemas karena dia kesusahan menghirup udara. Jadi, anak itu pun tidak melawan.

Pemuda _crimson _itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Shikon. Dia tersenyum hangat pada Shikon. Shikon hanya menghirup napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"_Ne_…" pemuda itu melepas kedua tangan Shikon. Lalu, tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Shikon lembut, "mau berubah seperti apapun, aku masih dapat mengenalimu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Kamu sadar akan hal itu, bukan…"

Pemuda itu mengecup kening Shikon, "Miyuki-Hime-sama."

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**__…_


	8. In Raining Day

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, Kimiko Miyuki, Suuhai, and Tomoe by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning berjalan melewati lorong besar nan begitu santai. Ekspresinya tenang dan dia tak berbicara. Kedua manik kuningnya berkeliaran melihat ke sana ke mari. Beberapa prajurit yang sedang berpatroli maupun dayang-dayang yang melewatinya selalu membungkuk dalam sambil tersenyum. Dia membalas mereka dengan senyuman pula.

Sinar mentari di sore hari itu terasa hangat. Pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut berhenti melangkah dan menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari serta angin yang berhembus menerpanya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. lalu, dia menarik napas perlahan dan menghebuskannya melewati mulut.

"Sore yang menenangkan." Gumamnya dengan seutai senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika kedua matanya terbuka.

Matanya tertuju pada langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan putih yang bertebaran. Untuk sesaat, senyumnya memudar. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Entah mengapa, aku rindu pada Miyuki-Hime. Sudah sebulan setelah kematian Makoto-nii-sama. Dia belum juga kembali. Apakah dia begitu terpukul? _Wakaranai_." Ucap pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melangkah mendekati pagar kayu pada lorong. Digenggamnya bagian atas pagar tersebut. Setelah itu, dia menunduk. Pemuda itu terdiam sampai angin yang berhembus pun berhenti.

"_Konnichiwa Ouhime-sama_!" sapa beberapa prajurit yang terdengar oleh terlinga pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Pemuda itu pun langsung menoleh pada asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai cokelat panjang bergelombang berjalan bersama lima orang dayang di belakangnya. Dua orang prajurit yang bertemu dengannya membungkuk dalam dan memberikan salam padanya. Mereka cukup jauh di depan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Pemuda tersebut menopang dagunya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya. Dia memandangi gadis cantik yang tersenyum manis pada prajurit dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aku sempat terpesona padanya. Bahkan aku hampir gila karenanya." Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghembuskan napas panjang, "Aku tidak menyangka, di balik wajah cantik nan polos itu tersimpan rasa dendam dan iri yang teramat sangat."

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kakinya pun mulai melangkah kembali. Dengan ekspresi yang datar dia berkata, "Aku tidak menyukainya."

_**Di dalam rumah Toushiro…**_

Rintik-rintik air hujan masih menerpa tanah kekuasaan Kerajaan Renkan dan sekitarnya. Di luar tak ada satupun pemandangan yang dapat dilhat. Kabut tebal menutupi semuanya. Toushiro masih sibuk memasak di dapur rumahnya yang ada di bagian belakang rumahnya yang luas. Dia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di ruang yang dipakai oleh tamunya.

"_Teme_! Pergi kau dari tubuhku!" perintah Shikon, _iie_, Miyuki dengan kesal. Dia mendorong tubuh pemuda di atasnya. Namun, pemuda itu menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Miyuki sebelum sempat menyentuh bahunya.

"Hee.. _Hidoi na_. Aku diberi nama yang bagus dari orang tuaku. Jangan menggantinya begitu saja, _Oujo-san_." Sahut pemuda bersurai _crimson _sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak pedu–" ucapan Miyuki terpotong ketika pemuda itu menatap matanya _intens_.

"Panggil namaku." Kata pemuda tersebut dengan nada rendah dan terdengar seperti perintah.

Miyuki terdiam. Dia terlihat enggan untuk melakukan apa yang diminta pemuda itu. Miyuki _malah _mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Miyuki kesal.

"_Iie_. Sebelum kau memanggil namaku." Tolak pemuda itu datar.

Miyuki memautkan kedua alisnya. Dia pun menghembuskan napas kesal, "Ken Seijuurou."

"_Nani_?" pemuda itu mengangkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ken-kun." Ulang Miyuki kesal.

"Aku tidak dengar." Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi kecewanya.

Miyuki terdiam sejenak, "Seijuurou–!"

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mencium Miyuki tiba-tiba. Dan lagi-lagi Miyuki tercengang dibuatnya. Seijuurou pun melepaskan tangan Miyuki dan pergi meninggalkan Miyuki sambil terkekeh.

"_Kawaii_.." ucap Seijuurou tepat setelah dia mencium Miyuki. Pemuda tersebut pun melangkah keluar ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang cukup kurang itu.

Miyuki yang masih berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan hanya menutup bibirnya dengan punggung telapak tangan kanannya. Tak lama dia bangun dan duduk di atas futon yang dipakai Seijuurou.

"_Chikisho_! Dia mempermainkanku!" gerutu Miyuki.

Seijuurou melangkah dengan tenang di lorong rumah kayu itu. Senyumnya masih mengembang di wajah tampannya. Dia terlihat cukup menikmati apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Namun, dalam hitungan beberapa detik air mukanya berubah menjadi datar. Langkahnya pun juga terhenti. Tatapan matanya kembali menajam.

"Kau sudah dapat informasinya, Akihiko?" tanya Seijuurou pada seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar di dinding kayu.

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou-sama." Jawab Akihiko sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi?" ucap Seijuurou yang menanyakan inti informasi yang didapat oleh Akihiko.

"Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu benar. Sebenarnya, ada banyak masyarakat yang mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Tercatat ada sekitar 29 orang luka ringan, 15 orang luka parah dan 2 orang meninggal dunia." Kata Akihiko.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa ke-44 orang itu?" tanya Seijuurou.

"_Hai_. Saya sudah memeriksa mereka semua. Sekitar 8 orang telah meninggal dunia karena sudah lanjut usia. 22 orang telah hidup dengan damai di pinggiran Kota Dommei di Kerajaan Meiyo bagian utara. Dan sisanya pindah ke kerajaan lain." Jawab Akihiko dengan detail.

"Bagaimana dengan roh jahat tersebut?" tanya Seijuurou lagi.

"Roh tersebut sebenarnya telah meninggalkan tubuh Kimiko-Hime-sama beberapa tahun lalu. Jadi, Kimiko-Hime-sama tidak akan dipengaruhi oleh roh jahat itu. _Demo_…" ucapan Akihiko terhenti sesaat, membuat Seijuurou penasaran.

"Perjanjian itu masih berpengaruh pada Kimiko-Hime-sama. Apalagi, beliau sebenarnya adalah manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini." sambung Akihiko.

Seijuurou memautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika permaisuri dari Hiyasu-_ousama _melahirkan seorang anak perempuan, beliau meninggal beberapa menit setelah melahirkan. Saat itu, ada perang perebutan tahta _'Kaisar_' yang dimenangkan oleh kakek Anda. Sekitar 2 jam setelah anak perempuan itu lahir, diketahui bahwa detak jantung bayi itu melemah. Lalu, para _youkai _yang ada di dalam kerajaan mulai berkumpul mengelilinginya. _Youkai-youkai _tersebut terbilang lemah dan tidak memiliki niat untuk memakan bayi tersebut." Lanjut Akihiko

"Tak lama, datanglah dua _youkai _bersaudara yang memang tinggal di Kerajaan Meiyo dan mengabdikan diri mereka pada tuan mereka selanjutnya. Karena bayi itu sudah tidak mampu lagi berada di dunia, _Kami-sama _mengutus kedua _youkai _yang diangkat olehnya menjadi utusan dewa itu untuk membagi sedikit darah mereka pada bayi tersebut."

"Mereka melakukan perintah itu. Detak jantung bayi itu pun kembali normal. Tak lama, bayi itu membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Darah kedua _youkai _itu membuatnya terus hidup sampai sekarang. Karena darah itu, ada sebuah tanda berbentuk bunga yang terukir di lehernya dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh utusan dewa."

"Jadi, maksudmu Miyuki seharusnya sudah meninggal beberapa jam setelah dilahirkan?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Akihiko.

Seijuurou menghela napas panjang, "Dan kau mau mengatakan bahwa darahmu dan darah adikmu mengalir di tubuh Miyuki?"

"_Hai, _Seijuurou-sama."

"Aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya siapa roh jahat yang telah merasuki dan membuat perjanjian padanya?"

Akihiko terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan melirik ke arah lain. Seijuurou hanya menungguku untuk angkat bicara.

"_Okaa-sama_ku adalah seekor roh rubah berekor sembilan. Dia begitu benci manusia. Dan dalam kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dialah yang merasuki Kimiko-Hime-sama." Jawab Akihiko dengan nada berbisik.

"Heeh… menarik sekali. Aku juga ingin tahu, kenapa _okaa-sama_mu pergi dari tubuh Miyuki? Apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Karena Kimiko-Hime-sama selalu menentang _okaa-sama_. Sifat diantara kedunya begitu jauh berbeda bagaikan air dan api. Namun, _okaa-sama _mengerti hati Kimiko-Hime-sama seperti apa, dikarenakan telah lama tinggal di tubuh Hime-sama. Itulah mengapa _Okaa-sama _meninggalkan tubuh Kimiko-Hime-sama." Jelas Akihiko

"_Souka_." Sahut Seijuurou. Ia kembali melangkah melewati Akihiko yang dalam bentuk manusia.

"_Chotto matte kudasai, _Seijuurou-sama." Kata Akihiko yang menghentikan Seijuurou. Dia berjalan mendekati tuannya sambil merogoh lengan bajunya. Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang.

"Ryouta-sama mengirimi Anda surat." Lanjut Akihiko sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada tuannya.

"Ryouta?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil kertas tersebut dari Akihiko. Pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu membuka lipatan pada kertas tersebut. Dia pun mulai membacanya.

"Saya mendapat kabar dari pengawal Ryouta-sama, akhir-akhir ini Ryouta-sama bersama beberapa prajurit elit menyelidiki tentang penyerangan bawahan Yamato-sama ke Kerajaan Meiyo. Mereka telah berhasil menemukan beberapa petunjuk. Namun, petunjuk ini berkaitan dengan yang tadi kita bicarakan. _Misogi_."

Seijuurou melipat kembali kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Aku akan menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. _Arigato_u Akihiko. Kau boleh kembali." Ucap Seijuurou yang melangkah pergi.

"_Hai_, Seijuurou-sama!" Akihiko pun membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Setelah itu, dia menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus, membuat rintik-rintik air hujan menerpa dinding luar rumah kayu itu.

Belum jauh Seijuurou berjalan, pemuda tersebut bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari dari arah dapur. Seijuurou kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh! Waaah! _Onii-san!_ Jangan jalan-jalan dulu! Nanti lukamu terbuka lagi!" panik Toushirou. Anak itu pun segera menarik tangan kiri Seijuurou dan membawanya kembali ke ruangannya.

"Ah, _daijoubu_. Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku sudah tidak sakit." Ucap Seijuurou menenangkan Toushiro.

"_Iie, iie, iie_! _Onii-san _masih perlu banyak istirahat!" seru Toushiro.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat perawatan kedua korban yang jatuh dari jurang. Kedua alis Seijuurou terpaut dan sedikit terangkat. Dia heran.

"_Mou_ _aniki!_" racau Toushiro setelah menemukan Miyuki –yang masih bergaya sebagai Shikon– sedang merapikan futonnya.

Miyuki menoleh pada asal suara yang didengarnya. Dia memandang datar dengan ekspresi yang datar pula pada kedua orang di ambang pintu ruangan tersbeut. Toushiro membawa Seijuurou ke futonnya.

"_Aniki_, bukankah aku sudah bilang tolong jaga _Onii-san_? Kenapa _Onii-san _bisa keluar dari ruangan ini?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada kesal.

"Ah… _gomen, gomen, _Toushiro." Shikon mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Sepertinya aku tidak cocok untuk menjaga _Oni-sama_ ini. Lebih baik aku menjaga diriku sendiri dari jebakannya. Ha ha.. ha ha ha…" Shikon pun tersenyum pahit. Ia tampak tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Toushiro.

"_Wakaranai yo_.." sahut Toushiro, "Aku akan kembali ke dapur. Kalian tunggulah di sini. Sebentar lagi makanannya sudah siap. Jangan berkeliaran! Kalian harus banyak istirahat!" pesan Toushiro sebelum dia berlari menuju dapur.

Hening. Kedua anak muda itu terdiam. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang ingin membuka mulut. Mungkin Shikon sudah terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengan Seijuurou setelah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Seijuurou.. entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Saat ini kau dipanggil dengan sebutan apa?" tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Shikon menoleh pada Seijuurou dan menatap bingung pada pemuda itu, "Shikon." Jawab Shikon singkat.

"_Souka_. Nama itu cocok dengan warna rambutmu, Shikon." Puji Seijuurou.

"Hem." Dehem Shikon. Nama Shikon artinya adalah ungu kebiruan. Nama ini diberikan oleh Suuhai ketika Miyuki kabur dari Kerajaan Meiyo dan memuruskan untuk menyamar sebagai laki-laki.

"_Ne _Shikon." Panggil Seijuurou.

"_Nani_?" sahut Shikon malas.

"Aku dapat sudar dari Ryouta. Apa kau mau membacanya?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menyerahkan surat yang ada di genggamannya pada Shikon.

Shikon melirik pada surat tersebut, "Bukankah ini dikirim olehnya untuk dibaca olehmu? Kenapa kamu menawarkanku untuk membacanya?"

"Baca saja." Ucap Seijuurou yang terdengar seperti perintah. Shikon pun menghembuskan napas kasar. Jemari tangannya merebut kertas di tangan kanan Seijuurou. Dia pun segera membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku mendengar ada sebuah kelompok yang berkembang di pusat Kerajaan Renkan. Dikabarkan kelompok itu menyelundupkan senjata-senjata tajam dan menjual _opium _ke pasar gelap. Kelompok itu dikenal menggunakan roh-roh jahat untuk melakukan kagiatan mereka. Tujuan utama mereka adalah untuk membunuh para petinggi di setiap kerajaan dan menjadi penguasa negeri ini." jelas Seijuurou membuka topik pembicaraan.

"_Aku melihat Yuuki-Hime bertemu dengan Yamato-Ousama ketika menyelidiki tentang kelompok yang dinamai _Shakuren_. Aku tidak tahu pasti. _Demo_, mereka seperti sedang melakukan transaksi. Jujur, Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yuuki-Hime dengan orang itu._" Kata Shikon sambil membaca paragraf ketiga dari isi surat Ryouta.

"_Aku pergi ke gudang pribadi milik Yuuki-Hime. Saat itu aku memang sedang menyelidiki hubungan Yuuki-Hime dengan Yamato-Ousama. Aku bersama Aratacchi menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang sudah rusak. Kertasnya pun sudah berwarna kecokelatan. Dengan tidak sopannya aku membuka dan membaca isi buku tersebut. Aku terkejut ketika membaca tulisan terakhir pada buku itu. Di sana tertulis, 'Aku menyayangi Miyuki-chan. Aku juga membenci Miyuki-chan. Semakin lama, raasa sayangku padanya semakin meredup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku bertemu dan mengikuti seseorang yang begitu peduli padaku. Dia bernama Yamato dari Kerajaan Renkan. Dia adalah calon Kaisar. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk menyingkirkan adikku dari kehidupanku. Yamato setuju dengan hal itu. Akhirnya, aku dan Yamato bekerja sama." _Lanjut Shikon dengan nada datar.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hal ini." komentar Shikon sambil menaruh surat Ryouta di atas lantai kayu. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku lebih tertarik dengan kelompok _Shakuren _itu daripada hubungan Yuuki-nee-sama dengan Yamato itu."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

"Sebelum aku kabur dari kerajaan, aku bersama Suuhai dan Masaru pergi ke gudang Yuuki-nee-sama untuk mengambil pakaian yang ku pakai ini yang ditaruh oleh pelayan di sana. Suuhai mengobrak-abrik lemari kecil yang ada di pojok gudang dan menemukan buku itu. Dari situ aku tahu semua yang disembunyikan oleh Yuuki-nee-sama." Jawab Shikon panjang lebar.

"Hee.. _Omoshiroi_." Sahut Seijuurou sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Omong-omong, apa hubungan kelompok itu dengan Yamato?" tanya Shikon membuka topic baru. Meskipun sama saja.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah dengar dari beberapa prajurit kerajaanku yang menyamar menjadi pengunjung sebuah bar. Mereka melihat Yamato-_Ousama_ bertemu dengan salah satu anggota kelompok tersebut." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Kau melakukan penyelidikan tentang ini?" kaget Shikon.

"Yah, karena aku tidak menyukai orang seperti Yamato_-Ousama_. Lalu, seperti katamu tadi, kelompok _Shakuren _itu lebih menarik dari pada hubungan Yuuki-Hime dengan Yamato-_Ousama_." Kata Seijuurou sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kh… Sepertinya kamu melakukan berbagai penyelidikan tentang hal-hal yang aneh dan ekstrim." Celetuk Shikon dengan pelan.

"Kelompok _Shakuren _itu ada hubungannya dengan kegagalan _Misogi _10 tahun lalu." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Seijuurou ini ampuh membuat Shikon membatu. Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi pada 10 tahun lalu itu, bukan? Kau mengikuti _Misogi_ pada malam mengerikan itu? Apa yang terjadi di sana? Apa yang dilakukan oleh roh-roh jahat itu? Bagaimana keadaan saat _Misogi _berlangsung? Apa kau melihat orang-orang misterius di sana? Apa kau melihat roh-roh jahat yang merasuki tubuh para petinggi kerajaan? Atau, kau melihat dirimu sendiri membunuh ora–!" Seijuurou berhenti mendiskriminasi Shikon ketika sebuah tendangan hampir mengenai pelipisnya jika reaksi tangannya begitu lambat.

Seijuurou memandang datar Shikon yang sudah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tangan kiri Seijuurou menahan tendangan Shikon.

"Hee.. Apa kau marah?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Jangan membicarakan tentang _Misogi_ lagi. Atau akan kubunuh kau!" ancam Shikon dengan nada rendah dan penuh penekanan disetiap kata. Dia menarik kembali kaki kirinya dan berdiri dengan benar.

Seijuurou terdiam. Pemuda itu ikut berdiri. Dia terkekeh sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lama kelamaan, kekehnya itu berubah menjadi tawa yang cukup keras dan terdengar begitu lepas. Shikon hanya memandangnya geram.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" gerutu Shikon yang masih menggunakan nada rendah.

Seijuurou menghentikan tawanya. Dia menyeringai dengan lebar. Ditatapnya manik biru keunguan itu dengan tajam. Shikon tampak membalas tatapan itu.

"Apa kau mau lari? Apa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Bukankah kau sudah membunuh ayahnya Suuhai? _Yare yare_, aku tidak habis pikir anak kecil yang polo situ telah membunuh dua orang pengawalnya sendiri." Seijuurou melangkah mendekati Shikon.

"Ternyata, mudah sekali roh jahat itu mengambil alih tubuh seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan menjadikannya seperti monster." Sambung Seijuurou.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Shikon.

"Apa kau tahu? Roh-roh jahat itu dilepaskan oleh _Shakuren _untuk membunuh para petinggi kerajaan. Ketika kau kerasukan, kau membantunya untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Hebat sekali."

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat!"

"Apa kau benar-benar membuat perjanjian dengan roh itu? Kenapa aku tidak melihat tanda di lehermu? Apa itu hanya mengada-ada?"

"_Damare_!" seru Shikon sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Seijuurou pun terdiam dan berhenti melangkah tepat dalam jarak lima sentimeter di hadapan Shikon. Shikon mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa kamu memojokkanku?" tanya Shikon, "Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Shikon kembali menatap kedua manik milik Seijuurou yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa." Jawab Seijuurou sambil menutup kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Shikon memasang wajah tidak percaya, "Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"_Chigau_. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan sesuatu yang konyol."

"Kau belum memberitahuku apa maumu."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat tanda itu. Sudah sampai mana tanda itu berkembang."

Shikon terdiam. Seijuurou pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju futonnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya." Ujar Shikon datar.

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Dengan syarat, aku harus berbuat baik padamu." Lanjut Shikon.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berbuat baik padaku?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

"Tanda itu semakin menyebar di tubuhku." Jawab Shikon datar.

Kali ini Seijuurou yang terdiam. Shikon mengambil pakaian Seijuurou dan ia pergi ke luar ruangan tersebut dan berkata, "Ikut aku." Awalnya Seijuurou tak yakin apakah ini baik atau tidak. Namun, karena dia ingin melihatnya, pemuda itu pun mengikuti Shikon.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruangan mereka tadi. Ruangan itu sepi. Tak ada satu barang pun ada di sana. Ruangan itu pun gelap. Untung saja cahaya dari luar ruangan dapat masuk dari fentilasi dan sedikit menerangi ruangan itu.

"Apa kau bisa mengenakan pakaianmu?" tanya Shikon.

"Bisa." Jawab Seijuurou singkat.

"Karena aku harus berbuat baik denganmu, biarkan aku yang memasangkannya." Ucap Shikon yang membuat Seijuurou sedikit terhentak. Shikon mendekati Seijuurou.

"Aku akan memasangnya." Kata Shikon.

"_Hai_." Sahut Seijuurou.

Shikon pun dengan hati-hati memasangkan kimono dan jubah milik Seijuurou. Si empunya pakaian hanya mengikuti gerak Shikon agar tubuhnya benar-benar terselimut oleh pakaiannya itu. Setelah selesai, Shikon melangkah mundur dua langkah dari hadapan Seijuurou. Gadis itu membuka pakaian bagian atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seijuurou bingung.

"Kau mau melihatnya, bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya berkembang sampai mana jika aku tidak membukanya." Jawab Shikon sambil membukan perban di lengannya.

Manik _crimson _itu membulat. Napasnya terhenti sesaat. Muncul perasaan aneh dalam benaknya ketika melihat tubuh Shikon dengan tanda seperti bunga serta tangkainya yang melilit tubuh gadis di hadapannya. Tanda itu terlihat bersinar hijau muda di matanya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Shikon yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Benar kata Masaru. Jika aku berbuat baik pada orang yang sama-sama calon _Kaisar_, tubuhku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. _Demo_…"

"Miyuki…" panggil Seijuurou.

Shikon menatap wajah Seijuurou dan tersenyum, "Kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali?"

Cairan bening meluncur dengan mulus di pipi Shikon. Dia menunduk dangan tangan yang menengadah. Cairan bening itu jatuh membasahi telapak tangannya.

"_Are_? Kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Shikon pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mendekati gadis yang masih menunduk itu.

"Padahal, aku pernah menolong Yamato ketika aku berkuncung ke Kerajaan Renkan. Dan aku tidak menangis. _Demo_… _demo_…. Kenapa saat aku berbuat baik padamu dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa mataku terasa begitu pedih? Kenapa aku merasa sangat sedih? Kenapa aku ingin ber–"

Seijuurou memeluk Miyuki sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Awalnya Miyuki terlihat kaget. Namun, dia pun akhirnya menangis tanpa suara dalam pelukan pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu. Tangan Miyuki menggenggam jubah Seijuurou dengan kuat.

Tatapan Seijuurou menghangat. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Miyuki dengan lembut dan berkata, "_Daijoubu desu ka, Ouhime-sama?_"

Toushiro berlari menuju ruangan tempat ia meninggalkan kedua pasiennya. Dengan ceria dia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"_Minna_, makanannya sudah siap! Ayo kita– _are_? Mereka pergi kemana?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi menyelesaikan masalah _Shakuren _dan tindak kecurangan Yamato yang bekerja sama dengan kelompok itu. Aku akan menyerahkan Yuuki-Hime-sama pada Ryouta. Kau tetap di sini bersama Toushiro." Ujar Seijuurou beberapa jam setelah mereka selesai makan malam bersama Toushiro.

"Aku ikut!" tegas Shikon.

"Kau di sini saja. Akan merepotkan jika aku membawa seorang gadis." Ucap Seijuurou.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Shikon dengan nada tidak suka.

"_Iie_." Jawab singkat Seijuurou

"Yah, terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku akan ikut denganmu!" seru Shikon sembari berjalan mendekati Toushiro yang sudah terlelap di futon milik Shikon.

Shikon pun merebahkan dirinya di samping tubuh Toushiro. Seijuurou hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. Setelah Shikon berhasil membuat tubuhnya merasa lebih tenang, dia mulai mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Ng.." terdengar suara dari sebelah kiri Shikon. Shikon pun menoleh pada Toushiro.

"_Nande_, Toushiro?" tanya Shikon bingung.

"Apa kalian akan pergi?" tanya Toushiro sambil menggosok matanya.

"Ah.. _Hai_." Jawab Shikon.

"Apa kalian sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Tentu. Ini berkat Toushiro yang mau merawat kami walaupun hanya satu hari." Shikon tersenyum sambil menghadap ke Toushiro.

Toushiro pun menghadap ke Shikon dan tersenyum cerah, "Aku senang mendengarnya!"

"Besok orang tuaku akan pulang. Aku ingin sekali mereka bertemu dengan kalian. _Demo_, jika kalian tidak bisa, aku tidak akan memaksa. Jadi, kalian jangan lupakan aku, ya!"

"Toushiro juga jangan lupakan kami, _ne_?!" sahut Shikon sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Hai_!" seru Toushiro.

Tiba-tiba saja, Seijuurou tidur di samping kanan Shikon, "_Hai, hai, _ayo tidur. Kalian tidak mau diganggu oleh roh-roh jahat, bukan? Ayo cepat tidur."

"_Hai_, _Tou-san_!" sahut Toushiro sambil tertawa, "_Kaa-san_, ayo tidur." Ajak Toushiro sambil memeluk Shikon.

"He? _Kaa-san_?" kaget Shikon sambil mengulang kata Toushiro.

"_Ne Kaa-san_, cepat pejamkan matamu. Atau, perlukah aku membantumu agar kau bisa tertidur?" kata Seijuurou datar walaupun terdengar seperti merayu. Seijuurou pun ikut memeluk Shikon.

"_Na-nani? Nani kore? Iie_! Seijuurou! Jangan memelukku!"

.

.

.

. _**To Be Continue….**_


	9. BLACK

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, Kimiko Miyuki, Suuhai, and Tomoe by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

* * *

"_Miyuki-chan... telah membunuh tiga orang pengawalnya saat berumur 8 tahun."_

"_Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu benar. Sebenarnya, ada banyak masyarakat yang mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Tercatat ada sekitar 29 orang luka ringan, 15 orang luka parah dan 2 orang meninggal dunia."_

"_Perjanjian itu masih berpengaruh pada Kimiko-Hime-sama. Apalagi, beliau sebenarnya adalah manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini."_

"_Akhir-akhir ini Ryouta-sama bersama beberapa prajurit elit menyelidiki tentang penyerangan bawahan Yamato-sama ke Kerajaan Meiyo."_

"_Tanda itu semakin menyebar di tubuhku."_

_x-x-x-x-x_

"_Jaa~ Matta ne!_" seru Toushiro pada kedua orang yang telah dia rawat satu malam itu.

Seijuurou dan Shikon tersenyum dari kejauhan pada anak laki-laki itu. Shikon menyempatkan diri membalas lambaian tangan Toushiro. Tak lama, Seijuurou pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "_Ikimasho_."

"Hn." Shikon mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Seijuurou.

Saat itu matahari belum terlihat. Kabut tebal masih menyelimuti jalan. Udara pun masih begitu menusuk. Namun, kedua remaja itu tetap pergi tepat setelah hujan reda. Dengan berbekal makanan yang dibuat oleh Toushiro dan _katana _milik Seijuurou, mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka jatuh.

"Apa kau yakin kudamu masih menunggumu?" tanya Seijuurou setelah sampai di bawah jurang.

"_Hai_." Jawab Shikon dengan lantang.

"Mungkin saja dia sudah dibawa oleh petugas patroli." Asumsi Seijuurou.

"Kudaku bukan kuda yang gampang dijinakkan. Hanya pada orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menungganginya." Sahut Shikon menepis asumsi Seijuurou.

"_Souka_. Aku harap dia tidak mati karena kedinginan." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Kh… itu yang ku takutkan." Gumam Shikon.

Ketika sedang beradu argumen, manik _crimson _Seijuurou menemukan anak tangga tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju anak tangga tersebut. Shikon yang menyadari Seijuurou telah pergi dari tempatnya, dia pun menyusul pemuda itu.

"_Doushita_? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Shikon.

"Anak tangga." Jawab Seijuurou singkat.

Shikon pun memandang anak tangga yang menuju ke atas itu. Kabut telah menghilangkan anak tangga yang paling atas.

"Kita harus segera mengecek keadaan di atas sana. Mungkin sebentar lagi para prajurit Kerajaan Renkan akan kemari dan memeriksa tempat ini." ucap Seijuurou sambil menaiki anak tangga di hadapannya.

Tanpa menyahut, Shikon mengikuti pemuda _crimson _tersebut. Anak tangga yang mereka naiki ada banyak sekali dan cukup kecil untuk ukuran kaki mereka. Ditambah hujan sudah membuat anak tangga tersebut cukup licin untuk dipijak. Mereka begitu hati-hati dalam melangkah agar tidak terpeleset.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seijuurou yang berada di depan dapat melihat anak tangga terakhir. Namun, dia segera menunduk dan terdiam. Shikon yang kebingungan hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Ada yang datang." Bisik Seijuurou pada Shikon. Shikon pun membulatkan mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kita berpatroli terlalu pagi. Kabut di sini masih sangat tebal." ujar seseorang berpakaian prajurit sambil membawa lentera.

"Hem.. Kau benar. Sepertinya kita kembali ke pos. percuma saja kita mencari Ken-_wakaimasuta _di saat seperti ini." sahut seorang prajurit dengan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Sepertinya dia adalah ketua dari kelompok patrol itu.

"_Chotto Keicho_!" seru prajurit yang lain.

"_Doushita_?" tanya si _Keicho_ yang belum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu di bawah sana." Jawab prajurit itu.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Shikon terhentak. Dia menoleh ke Seijuurou yang ada di depannya. Kedua bola berwarna biru keunguan itu melihat wajah tenang milik Seijuurou. Lalu, dia menunduk.

"Hem? Coka kau periksa." Perintah si _Keicho_ pada prajurit itu.

"_Hai, Keicho_!" sahut si prajurit. Prajurit itu pun berjalan mendekati jurang. Langkah kakinya yang menginjak ranting-ranting pohon yang ada di tanah membuat suara yang cukup membuat yang sedang bersembunyi segera bersiaga.

Ketika prajurit itu ingin mlihat ke bawah muncullah beberapa ekor burung gagak dari bawah dan membuat para prajurit terkejut. Bahkan si prajurit yang ada di dekat jurang pun berjalan mundur dan jatuh terduduk. Para gagagk itu pun hinggap di dahan pepohonan secara acak.

"Burung gagak?" bingung si _Keicho_.

"A-ah, sepertinya yang tadi saya lihat hanya burung gagak, _Keicho_." Ujar si prajurit yang masih terbawa suasana kaget.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke pos." kata _Keicho_ memerintahkan pasukannya kembali ke tempat mereka.

Setelah semua hilang dimakan kabut, Seijuurou dan Shikon meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju puncak anak tangga. Mereka menghembuskan napas panjang setelah sampai di atas.

"Aku pikir kita akan ketahuan." Ujar Seijuurou sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Cih, aku tidak percaya dengan omonganmu." Celetuk Shikon setelah mengingat wajah tenang Seijuurou.

"_Nande_?" tanya Seijuurou bingung.

"_Iie_. Lupakan." Jawab Shikon malas. Dia pun berjalan menuju sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti kereta kencana yang tak jauh dari mereka. Samar-samar dia melihat bayangan di samping benda tersebut. Semakin dekat, matanya semakin melihat dengan jelas.

Shikon menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Hal itu membuat Seijuurou yang ada di belakangnya terheran.

"Shikon, _Dou_–" perkataan Seijuurou terputus ketika Shikon tiba-tiba berlari kea rah bayangan itu.

"Hiro!" seru Shikon sambil memeluk bayanagn tersebut.

Seijuurou mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lalu, pemuda itu mendekati Shikon dan si bayangan. Dia berjalan dengan santai. Setelah dia tahu apa yang dipeluk oleh Shikon, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Hiro itu… kuda?" dengan ekspresi datar.

"_Yokatta, _kamu baik-baik saja, Hiro!" ucap Shikon sambil mengelus kepala kuda berwarna cokelat dengan lembut. Sang kuda yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah itu terlihat menikmati elusan sang pemiliknya.

"Hem?" bingung Shikon. Dia berhenti mengelus Hiro dan memandangi telapat tangannya, "Kamu tidak basah.." Hiro hanya memandang Shikon.

"Shikon, kuda yang membawa kereta kencanaku juga tidak basah." Ujar Seijuurou yang juga mengelus kuda berwarna putih yang sedang duduk.

"Eh?" kaget Shikon.

"Apa yang membuat mereka tidak kebasahan? Padahal kemarin hujan begitu deras." Seijuurou memautkan kedua alisnya. Didongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit yang dibingkai oleh pepohonan, "Untuk menghindari hujan pun cukup sulit walaupun di sini banyak pohon yang tinggi besar."

Shikon ikut memandang ke atas, "Hem.. aku benar." Tak lama setelah itu, Shikon melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia melihat sebuah kertas di atas tanah. Karena penasaran, dia pun mencoba untuk memungutnya.

Belum sempat menyentuh kertas tersebut, sebuah anak panah menusuk kertasnya. Reflek, Shikon menoleh ke arah panah itu datang. Begitu pula dengan Seijuurou. Mereka mematung sesaat melihat sekumpulan pria bertubuh kekar yang siap menyerang dengan pedang mereka. Terpancarkan rasa ingin memangsa dari manik hitam mereka.

Shikon membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Seijuurou maupun Shikon memandangi gerombolan harimau yang kelaparan itu.

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian mengganggu jalan kami." Ujar seorang dari orang-orang berwatak berandalan itu dengan berteriak.

"Cepat kalian berikan harta berharga kalian dan pergi dari sini, atau kalian akan merasakan tajamnya pedang kami!" ancam salah satu dari mereka sambil menyeringai. Lalu, mereka tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Suara kalian mengganggu sekali." Celetuk Shikon datar. Membuat tawa orang-orang yang tak begitu jauh darinya itu terhenti.

"Hoi, _teme_, apa yang barusan kau bilang?" tanya orang yang berdiri paling depan. Dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Shikon.

"Jangan tertawa terlalu keras di dalam hutan. Suara kalian membuat telingaku terganggu." Jawab Shikon yang membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Shikon, kamu sudah gila ya? Mereka menatapmu." bisik Seijuurou yang memandang Shikon dengan bingung.

"_Sumimasen, wakaimasuta, _sebenarnya aku sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas semenjak tanda di leherku menyebar." Sahut Shikon. Lalu dia menoleh pada Seijuurou, "Tapi aku masih bisa melihatmu dengan jelas di jarak 5 meter." Sambung Shikon dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"_Omae_…" Seijuurou mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anak kecil tak tahu diri! Kau ingin mati, huh?" orang yang berdiri paling depan itu meludahi daun kering yang tak berdosa di atas tanah tepat di samping kaki kirinya.

Pria dengan luka baret di keningnya pun membuang putung rokoknya dan menginjaknya hingga api pada rokoknya padam, "Mereka punya nyali juga." Katanya.

"_Waka_, kau siap untuk berolahraga?" tanya Shikon.

Seijuurou melirik si pemilik rambur berwarna biru keunguan itu lalu tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Pemuda itu kembali melihat sekumpulan criminal yang sedang meracau. Dia pun menyahut, "_Aa_.. sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya. Ini bagus untuk pemanasan."

"Walaupun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melihat bunga melati berubah menjadi bunga mawar." Ungkap Shikon.

"Shikon.."panggil Seijuurou.

"Hem?" dehem Shikon.

"Tolong jaga bagian belakang." Ucap Seijuurou yang membuat Shikon menoleh kaget padanya.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Seijuurou.

Shikon mengangguk, "Aku akan menjagamu dari belakang."

"Bos, mereka hanya berdua dan tidak bersenjata. Mereka pasti dengan mudah dapat kita kalahkan."

"Kita tangkap saja mereka, bos. Lalu, kita jual mereka agar menjadi budak."

"Atau tidak, kita jual saja pada Yamato-sama. Mereka pasti bisa menguntungkan kita."

Shikon mengepal kedua tangannya kencang.

"Lihat, mereka memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang bagus untuk dijual pada bangsawan-bangsawan bodoh itu."

"_Hai, hai, _kita bisa cepat kaya raya, bo–"

Sebuah tendangan keras tepat mengenai pelipis pria berkulit kecokelatan yang membuatnya berhenti berbicara. Pria itu pun terlempar cukup jauh dan menabrak sebuah batang pohon yang besar.

"Taro!" seru segerombolan teman si pria yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Cairan merah pun keluar dari pelipis dan hidungnya.

"_Kusso_!" seru seorang pria yang siap menancapkan pedangnya pada punggung Seijuurou. Dia berlari dengan penuh amarah.

Namun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul dari samping dan menepuk kedua pergelagan tangan pria itu. Membuat tangan pria itu tanpa sengaja terangkat. Masih dalam keadaan melangkah, kakinya di selengkat. Pria itu pun terjatuh. Shikon memukul tengkuk si pria itu menggunakan bagian pinggir telapak tangannya dengan kencang dan kuat.

"_Gomen ne_, aku disuruh menjaga di bagian belakang." Ucap Shikon dengan kedua alisnya terangkat. Setelah itu, ekspresinya mendatar dan menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Jadi, jangan mendekatinya."

Melihat dua rekannya yang tergeletak menyedihkan di atas tanah membuat amarah mereka memuncak. Orang-orang yang tersisa itu pun menyerang Seijuurou serta Shikon secara bersamaan. Sepertinya, dua anak muda itu membuat kelaparan kelaparan mengamuk. Tetapi, harimau-harimau itu tidak tahu, bahwa mereka masuk ke kandang singa.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" teriak para harimau itu.

Ketiga burung gagak yang sedari tadi hinggap di dahan pepohonan pun terbang dengan cepat keluar dari tempat yang begitu rusuh di pagi buta.

Seorang pemuda bersurai putih memandang langit yang mulai keunguan. Manik _heterocrome _miliknya menajam. Telinganya mendengar suara hiruk pikuk dari arah yang dituju olehnya. Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan memasang sebuah masker. Sesaat setelahnya, dia pun berubah menjadi manusia setengah _ookami_.

"_Doushita_, Kado?" tanya pemuda lainnya yang sedang duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut panjang yang masih terlelap.

"Suuhai, tolong jaga Tomoe." Pinta Kado sebelum dia akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan pemuda itu.

"O-oi!" seru Suuhai, "Kita baru saja bertemu kembali, sekarang dia pergi lagi?"

Suuhai menatap langit. Dia pun berdecih kesal.

Pemuda _crimson _itu menarik pedangnya yang menembus perut pria di hadapannya. Sesaat setelah benda berwarna silver itu terlepas, pria itu terjatuh. Darah keluar dari luka-lukanya. Sijuurou hanya menatap kosong padanya. Lalu, dia menebas udara untuk menghilangkan darah yang melekat pada _katana_nya.

_BRUG!_

Seijuurou menoleh pada asal suara yang cukup keras itu. Kedua manik _crimson_nya membulat ketika melihat Shikon terbaring menghadap kiri sembari meremas pakaiannya di bagian dada. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Seijuurou berlari mendekati Shikon.

"Shikon!" seru Seijuurou dengan wajah yang panik.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang berpakaian serba hitam melompat dari dahan sebuah pohon dan mendarat tepat di samping Shikon. Orang itu menghentikan pergerakan Seijuurou.

"Dia milikku." Ucap orang itu yang membuat Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengeluarkan busur dan tiga anak panah. Orang itu dengan cepat memanah Seijuurou yang berada 10 meter di depannya.

Seijuurou memotong ketiga anak panah tersebut secara reflex. Orang itu kembali memanah Seijuurou terus menerus. Pemuda _crimson _itu berusaha menghindar dari senjata jarak jauh tersebut. Namun sayang, sebuah anak panah menancap pada lengan kanan Seijuurou. Seketika itu pula, pemuda itu merasa lumpuh pada tangan kanannya.

"Kh… Ken-kun!" seru Shikon yang menahan rasa sakitnya.

Seijuurou mencabut anak panah tersebut dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Sepersekian detik kemudian, orang berpakaian serba hitam itu menebas punggung Seijuurou. Sambil menahan perih lukanya, Seijuurou menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan serangan selanjutnya.

"Kau bukan orang yang kidal, tapi aku salut tangan kirimu bisa menahannya." Ujar orang itu. Lalu, orang itu menendang perut Seijuurou. Pemuda itu terlempar ke batang pohon yang cukup besar di belakangnya. Darah segarpun keluar dari mulut Seijuurou.

"Tapi, tanpa tangan kanan kau begitu lemah." Lanjut orang itu. Orang itu mendekati Seijuurou dan kembali menendangnya. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Tangan kiri Seijuurou menangkap pergelangan kaki orang di depannya.

"Cukup." Kata Seijuurou dengan nada rendah, "Apa maumu?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?'

Seijuurou tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh orang itu. Dia menendang tulang kering orang itu dengan keras. Orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut merintih kesakitan dan duduk untuk memegangi tulang keringnya.

"_Teme_!" seru orang itu yang siap meninju wajah Seijuurou yang hampir berlumuran darah itu. Namun, tinju orang itu meleset karena Seijuurou menghindar. Seijuurou menendang dada pria itu hingga membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Shikon!" panggil Seijuurou yang segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri tubuh anak bersurai biru keunguan itu yang bergetar hebat. Tanda di tubuhnya pun mulai menyebar kembali.

Tapi, Seijuurou kembali mendapat serangan dari belakang. Orang itu kembali menancapkan anak panah pada betis kanan serta lengan kiri Seijuurou. Pemuda _crimson_ itu terjatuh menelungkup. Ketika dia ingin berdiri, tangan kiri serta kaki kanannya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Dia kembali terjatuh.

"Ken…" gumam Shikon dengan suara seraknya.

Orang itu mendekati Shikon dan menggendongnya. Seijuurou yang tidak bisa kemana-mana hanya menatap tajam pada orang itu dan berkata, "Jangan menyentuhnya! Turunkan dia!"

Orang itu hanya melihat Siejuurou dengan tatapan iba. Itu membuat Seijuurou marah. Shikon yang melemah tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang." Ucap orang itu. Seijuurou yang merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, dia hanya mengeraskan rahangnya. Dan orang itu membawa Shikon pergi.

"Haah… Aku pikir hari ini bisa santai. Ternyata, tuanku membuat orang lain susah. Kau memang gadis yang merepotkan, Hime-sama." Ujar pemuda bersurai putih dengan mata _heterocrome_ yang duduk di atas dahan sebuah pohon.

"Aku akan mengejar orang itu. Tolong jaga Seijuurou-sama." Ucap pemuda lainnya yang berdiri ke arah orang berpakaian serba hitam yang sednag membawa Shikon pergi entah kemana.

"_Hai_, _Nii_-sama." Sahut pemuda bersurai putih itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ken-sama!"

"_Ouji-sama_!"

"_Nii-sama_!"

"Sadarlah! Ken-sama!"

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan. Memperlihatkan kedua manik _crimson _yang cukup redup. Ketiga orang yang mengelilingi pandangan pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu tersenyum bahagia ketika pemuda itu membuka matanya.

"Dia sudah sadar!" seru Suuhai.

"_Yokatta!_" sambung Toushiro gembira.

"_Ogenki desu ka, Ouji-sama?" _tanya Tomoe.

Pemuda bersurai putih sedang memberi makan empat ekor kucing di halaman rumah Toushiro. Dia tersenyum melihat kucing-kucing tersebut melahap makanan pemberiannya dengan nikmat. Pemuda yang memakai kimono putih serta hakama merah itu berjonkok di hadapan keempat kucing itu.

"Ah, aku bahagia!" ucap Kado dengan wajah damainya.

DUG!

Sebuah mangkuk kayu melesat tepat di pelipis kiri Kado dengan cukup cepat dan keras. Kado menoleh pelan pada seseorang yang melempar mangkuk tersebut.

"_Ittai! Teme!_ Jangan membuang mangkuk sup sembarangan! Kau pikir aku ini tempat sampah, huh?" kesal Kado.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tempat sampah lebih bagus dari pada kau." Sahut Seijuurou yang menarik kerah kimono putih Kado.

"Kenapa kau menghiraukan omonganku tadi? Selain itu, kedatanganmu membuat kucing-kucing itu lari." bingung Kado

"_Teme, _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana dengan Miyuki?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada rendah.

"Yah, aku hanya melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang dipinta anak kecil itu. Lagi pula, pekerjaanku jadi berantakan karena kedatanganmu. Ah, kemana mereka pergi?"

Seijuurou berdecih. Dia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Kado.

"Oi, _doko iku no_?" tanya Kado yang melihat langkah Seijuurou melenceng dari pintu depan rumah Toushiro.

"Istirahatlah. Kau tidak akan menang melawannya disaat tubuhmu penuh luka seperti itu." Ucap Kado yang berdiri. Perkataannya itu membuat langkah Seijuurou terhenti.

"Lebih baik kau mencari kucing-kucing itu." Balas Seijuurou.

"Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu adalah Yamato-_Ousama_. Sepertinya dia yang memerintahkan orang-orang bertubuh kekar itu menyerang kalian. Di saat itu, dia hanya melihat bagaiaman caramu bertarung dan membuatmu kelelahan. Dia juga yang sengaja membuat Hime-sama harus menolong seorang anak kecil yang hampir terkena anak panah darinya." Jelas Kado.

"Anak kecil?" tanya Seijuurou bingung.

"Dia sudah tahu cara bertarungmu. Menyerahlah untuk menyelamatkan Hime-sama. Biar kami yang menyelesaikannya." Sambung Kado.

Seijuurou hanya memandang kosong pada Kado. Wajahnya pun terlihat datar.

"Jika kau mendekati sarangnya, kau belum tentu selamat. Apalagi wilayah ini adalah wilayah kekuasaannya."

"Yamato-sama, Yuki-hime telah tiba." panggil kedua _youkai _yang sedang berlutut di belakang seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping sebuah ranjang besar.

"Biarkan dia masuk." Sahut Yamato dengan kedua manik matanya yang terpaku pada pemilik wajah yang tampak lelah itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis yang amat cantik masuk ke dalam ruangan mewah tersebut. Dia mendekati Yamato yang masih mematung di sana. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dia melirik wajah Yamato. Dia tersenyum tipis dan bertanya, "Kamu sudah mendapatkannya, bukan?"

"Hem.." dehem Yamato rendah. Pemuda itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan masih menatap lekat pada gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"Jangan sampai kehilangan dia, _ne_! Miyuki-chan adalah aset berharga yang dapat membuatmu menjadi _Kaisar_." Pesan Yuki-hime dengan nada berbisik.

Yamato mengusap pipi Miyuki dengan lembut. Senyum tipis namun menenangkan terlihat di wajah karismatik seorang raja muda. Yuki pamit keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa diberi perintah, kedua _youkai _yang juga adalah pengawal setianya pun ikut keluar.

"_Ne_ Miyuki, kenapa kamu memotong rambutmu? Aku lebih suka rambut panjangmu." Tanya Yamato pada gadis yang tidak mungkin mendengarkan omongannya itu.

"Oh, bukankah kamu dilarang untuk memegang senjata oleh _Ousama_? Kenapa kamu tetap memegang senjata? Lihat, tubuhmu dipenuhi oleh luka." Sambungnya.

Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miyuki, "_Demo, nande_? Kamu masih terlihat cantik walaupun tubuhmu hampir seluruhnya ditutupi perban?"

"Ken…"

Yamato menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Miyuki lagi.

"Ken…"

Dari bibir kecil itu, keluarlah kata yang paling dibenci oleh si raja muda itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yamato menyambar bibir kecil itu dan membuat si empunya membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika seorang pemuda berpakaian sutra itu membuat dirinya membeku sesaat.

Yamato menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan tersenyum manis pada Miyuki yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kedua tangan Miyuki mengepal. Dari air mukanya, tergambarkan bahwa gadis itu begitu takut pada pemuda itu.

"_Konichiwa, Ouhime-sama. _Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Yamato dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Miyuki.

"Kenapa? Hee… apa kamu tahu? Ini adalah kerajaanku."

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_


	10. Review

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, Kimiko Miyuki, Suuhai, and Tomoe by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

* * *

"Kerajaanmu?" bingung Miyuki. Kedua alisnya terangkat, membuat keningnya berkerut.

"_Ne_." jawab ramah Yamato sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang menatapnya dalam. Tiba-tiba saja, dia terkekeh, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kamu tampak bingung sekali?"

Miyuki menunduk. Pikirannya entah kemana.

"Oh, _souka_! Ini kedua kalinya kamu datang ke kerajaanku. Pasti kamu masih pangling melihat ruangan yang sangat berbeda dengan di Kerajaan Meiyo." Ujar Yamato.

_Dua kali? Apa aku pernah datang ke sini? _Pikir Miyuki dalam hati.

"Dua bulan sudah berlalu, tiga hari lagi acara besar kita. Apa kamu sudah siap, Kimiko-san?" tanya Yamato.

"Eh?" kaget Miyuki. Secara perlahan, kepala gadis itu kembali menunduk. Sepertinya dia sedang menggali ingatannya pada dua bulan yang lalu. _Apa yang aku lakukan dengannya dua bulan yang lalu? Kh… ingatanku berhenti di waktu aku jatuh dari tebing…_

Miyuki mematung, Souka_… aku bukan dari zaman ini._

"Kimiko-san?" panggil Yamato, "_Doushita? Daijoubu desu ka?_"

"Ah.. _hai, daijoubu_." Sahut Miyuki yang masih menunduk.

Hening menghampiri mereka. Miyuki merasa canggung dengan pemuda yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang ditempatinya. Dia masih berpikir tentang apa yang sudah berlalu. Namun, kedua manik biru keunguan miliknya tertuju pada tangan kiri pemuda tersebut.

"_Ano_…" ucap Miyuki terhenti.

"Hm?" Yamato memandang kedua manik Miyuki hangat. Terlihat Miyuki melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa… tidak apa-apa kalau tangan kiri Anda tidak diobati?" tanya Miyuki yang kembali melihat ke luka baretan pada tangan kiri Yamato.

"Ah, _daijoubu_, ini tidak sakit. Lagi pula ini–" ucapan Yamato terhenti ketika melihat gadis dengan tubuh yang hampir dipenuhi perban itu menuangkan sedikit air minumnya pada tanagn kanannya lalu menyipratkannya ke udara bebas.

"_Sumimasen_." Kata Miyuki yang segera meraih tangan kiri Yamato dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan ibu jari tangan kanannya di tempelkan pada langit-langit mulutnya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanya Yamato bingung.

"Air liur sangat bagus untuk luka. Ini pertolongan pertama di saat darurat." Jawab Miyuki setelah mengeluarkan ibu jari tangan kanannya dari mulutnya. Setelah itu, ditempelkannya ibu jarinya itu pada luka baretan yang tidak terlalu panjang itu.

"Walaupun sebenarnya saat ini bukan keadaan yang darurat." Celetuk Yamato.

Miyuki tersentak, "_Gomennasai_."

Yamato tertawa lepas. Miyuki hanya menunduk. Tiba-tba saja, tangan kanan Yamato yang bebas mengelus kepala Miyuki lembut. Miyuki terdiam. Tangan kanannya pun menjauh dari luka Yamato.

"Tidak perlu kaku seperti itu. Seperti baru pertama kali bertemu denganku saja." Ucap Yamato yang masih mengelus kepala Miyuki.

"_Hai_." Sahut Miyuki.

Tangan kanan Yamato berhenti tepat di ubun-ubun Miyuki. Si empunya ubun-ubun pun menegakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mata penuh tanya. Lalu, tangan kanan Yamato pindah ke pipi kiri Miyuki.

"_Yappari_, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja." Ungkap Yamato yang membuat gadis itu heran dengan ucapannya.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Yamato, "Sebaiknya kamu kembali beristirahat."

Miyuki mengangguk canggung. Yamato pun tersenyum. Lalu, pemuda itu pun mengecupp kening Miyuki lembut. Hal itu membuat Miyuki mematung.

"_Arigatou _atas perawatan pertamanya, Miyuki." Setelah itu, Yamato pun keluar dari ruangan yang sangat besar dan luas itu. Dia meninggalkan gadis bersurai pendek yang tidak berkomentar apa pun.

"_Chotto_…. Aku tidak tahu aku punya hubungan apa dengannya…" gumam Miyuki yang masih dengan wajah tegang.

Miyuki menghembuskan napas panjang sembari menutup kedua matanya dan kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya.

"Ciuman dengan Seijuurou, dikecup oleh pemuda barusan, kenapa aku selalu berurusan dengan hal seperti itu?" sambung Miyuki dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu setelah ini apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus kabur dari sini." Jawab seseorang yang terdengar begitu dekat dengan Miyuki.

Miyuki segera membuka matanya. Dia mendapati wajah seorang pemuda lain berada 3 cm di atas wajahnya. Mata _crimson _yang begitu mirip dengan Seijuurou itu menatap datar pada mata biru keunguan Miyuki.

"_Omae_…" ucap Miyuki penuh jeda.

"Yo! _Hisashiburi _Hime-sama." Sapa pemuda itu yang kemudian menunjukkan wajah ramahnya pada Miyuki.

"Ah… bisakah kamu lebih menjauh lagi? Aku merasa tidak nyaman." Kata Miyuki.

"Oh, tentu." Sahut pemuda itu yang segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Miyuki duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap dalam pemuda bertelinga kucing itu .

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini, Akihiko?" tanya gadis itu penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku mengikutimu." Jawab Akihiko singkat.

"Mengikutiku? Tanpa manolongku?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

"_Ne_." Akihiko mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang barusan?" Miyuki mengecilkan suaranya, takut ada orang lain mendengarnya. Akihiko kembali mengangguk, membuat Miyuki semakin penasaran, "_Dare_?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Akihiko balik dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Miyuki mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengangkat bahunya, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak napas panjang.

"Dia tunanganmu, _Hime_-sama." Ujar Akihiko.

"Eh?" Miyuki mengedipkan matanya tak percaya.

_**Di rumah Toushiro, pinggiran Kerajaan Renkan**_

"Orang-orang kekar tadi adalah setengah dari kelompok _Shakuren_. Saat ini, mereka sedang mencoba memasuki Kerajaan Meiyo untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka." Ucap Kado.

"Kamu sudah mendapat buktinya?" tanya Seijuurou datar.

"Kau tidak percaya pada utusan dewa?" tanya Kado balik.

"_Chigau_, aku hanya ingin buktinya. Ya, walaupun aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi." Jawab Seijuurou. Pemuda itu meneguk teh hijau miliknya. Setelah tiga teguk, di taruhnya gelas di tangan kanannya ke atas meja kayu yang tidak tinggi.

"Mungkin perkiraanmu itu tepat. Apalagi dengan insiden Hime-sama yang diculik oleh Yamato." Sahut Kado, "Aku khawatir, apakah gadis itu ingat Yamato atau tidak." Gumam Kado dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menjepit dagunya.

"Tiga hari lagi akan diadakan _Misogi _di Kerajaan Meiyo. Mungkin mereka akan menggunakan roh-roh jahat untuk membunuh para petinggi di kerajaan tersebut. Bisa juga mereka menggunakan _opium _untuk menghancurkan rakyatnya. Bukan hanya itu, mereka bisa meracuni seluruh masyarakat Kerajaan Meiyo dengan air beracun. Mereka bisa berbuat apa saja demi meruntuhkan satu kerajaan." Ungkap Seijuuro dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau memikirkan hal itu?" bingung Kado yang sedikit kagum dengan ucapan Seijuurou.

"Berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Aku hanya menyebutkan tiga kemungkinan." Kata Seijuurou dengan penuh percaya diri. Kado pun ber'oh'-ria.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan tindakan para _Shakuren _itu. Bagaimana pun, mereka bisa membunuh ratusan nyawa dalam beberapa menit saja." Lanjut Seijuurou dengan nada rendah.

"_Demo_, dari mana kita tahu posisi mereka saat ini?" tanya seseornag yang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. "Aku dengar dari rekan-rekanku, _Shakuren _bukan kelompok biasa. Mereka memasuki area mangsanya secara acak. Dengan kata lain, mereka bisa memasuki Kerajaan Meiyo dari semua gerbang yang ada." Suuhai yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Air mukanya tampak serius namun sedikit lelah.

"Kita bertiga bisa melacak mereka dengan menyamar sebagai petugas penjaga gerbang yang berbeda. Hanya saja, di Kerajaan Meiyo ada 5 gerbang. Jika gadis itu berpartisipasi, tinggal satu gerbang saja yang bebas dimasuki oleh _Shakuren_." Jelas Seijuurou sambil melirik pada Tomoe yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kado.

Karena merasa dibincangkan, dia pun angkat bicara, "Aku akan ikut berpartisipasi!" serunya yang membuat Kado terkejut.

"_Nani_? Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu!" tolak Kado.

"Eeh? _Nande_? _Daijoubu_, aku akan menyamar menjadi laki-laki." Kata Tomoe dengan mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya di depan wajah Kado.

Kado menepis tangan kanan Tomoe, "Jangan bercanda. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah lulus menyamar jadi laki-laki."

Tomoe terdiam sejenak. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ma-Masaru-sama _no hentai_!"

"_Na_–! Aku tidak berpikiran apa-apa! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Tomoe!" omel Kado yang terlihat panik.

"_Uso_!"

"_Uso janai_!"

"Bagaimana jika kita menempatkan di gerbang yang sering didatangi pedagang?" tanya Seijuurou pada Suuhai.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, biarkan aku berada di gerbang barat." Pinta Suuhai secara tidak langsung.

"Gerbang barat? Bukankah itu tempat keluar masuk para bangsawan dari Kerajaan Meiyo? Kenapa kau mau ditempatkan di sana?" bingung Seijuurou.

"Hanya sebuah firasat." Jawab Suuhai sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

"_Souka, wakata_." Kata Seijuurou menyetujui permintaan Suuhai.

_**Di dalam Kerajaan Renkan**_

"_Chotto_…. Kau bercanda?" tanya Miyuki dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Aku punya waktu tersendiri untuk bercanda." Ucap Akihiko datar.

Gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu pun menelan air liurnya. Ditundukkan kepalanya. Jika dibayangkan, saat ini aura suram menyelimuti Miyuki. _Kimiko Miyuki-san, kenapa hidupmu sulit sekali? _Rutuk Miyuki dalam hati. Dia membuang napas kasar. Sedangkan Akihiko hanya terdiam sembari memainkan api biru yang muncul dari telapak tangannya.

_Aku bukan berasal dari zaman ini. Lalu, kenapa aku berada di sini? Untuk apa melakukan pertarungan Kaisar? Sebenarnya, para dewa sudah membuat keputusan siapa yang menjadi Kaisar dari Negara ini, bukan? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kimiko Miyuki sebelum aku ditarik ke zaman ini. Lalu, kenapa ingatan Kimiko Miyuki-san yang aku dapat hanya tentang Kimiko-san dengan Ken-kun? Apa hubungannya dengan pertarungan ini? Dan juga, kenapa kutukan ini tidak berhenti? Bukankah _youkai _itu sudah keluar dari tubuh Kimiko-san? Kenapa Kimiko-san bisa bertunangan dengan orang itu? Kenapa Yamato menyerang Kerajaan Meiyo? Apa motif dari penyerangannya? Kenapa…_

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Kimiko-Hime-sama." Celetuk Akihiko dia membuat bola api kecil di atas jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Miyuki meneggakkan tulang lehernya. Manik matanya tertuju pada sebuah vas bunga di atas meja yang cukup jauh di depan ranjangnya. Dibuka olehnya selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia pergi dari ranjangnya dan berjalan pelan sambil menggigit ujung ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Kita luruskan dulu alurnya. Pertama, Kimiko-san kabur, _iie_, sepertinya dia diculik oleh penjaganya sendiri lalu tinggal di sebuah desa pinggiran kota pada Kerajaan Kenryoku. Dia bertemu Ken-kun." Gumam Miyuki.

"Kedua, dia bertemu seorang prajurit khusus kerajaan Meiyo. Prajurit itu mengajak Kimiko-san untuk kembali ke Kerajaan Meiyo. Dan disetujui olehnya." Sambung Miyuki.

"Ketiga, di kerajaan dia bertemu lagi dengan Ken-kun. Orang itu mengajak Kimiko-san untuk bergabung melawan calon Kaisar yang lain. Namun ditolak olehnya. Di hari yang sama, kakaknya terbunuh oleh bawahan Yamato-san. Dia hampir dibunuh oleh bahanan Yamato-san itu, tapi Masaru datang menyelamatkannya. Lalu, mereka berdua menemui prajurit khusus dan pergi selama satu bulan." Lanjutnya.

"Keempat, mereka bertiga bersama seorang pelayan Masaru pergi mencari sebuah tumbuhan. Di tengah perjalanan mereka terpisah. Dan Kimiko-san yang menyamar sebagai laki-laki bertemu dengan gerombolan dari Kerajaan Kenryoku yang ternyata ada Ken-kun di sana. Pada akhirnya, Kimiko-san dan Ken-kun yang terjebak hujan deras itu pun dirawat oleh seorang anak kecil dan menumpang dirumahnya selama hujan. Di rumah itu, dia dan Ken-kun membicarakan tentang _Misogi _dan _Shakuren_. Ken-kun mengetahui penyamaran Kimiko-san lalu… ah, aku tidak mau mengingat bagian itu." Kedua alis Miyuki saling bertautan.

"Kelima, setelah hujan reda, kedua orang itu pergi untuk menyelidiki kegiatan _Shakuren_. Tapi, merea dihadang oleh sekelompok orang besar. Setelah menang, mereka mendapat lawna lain. Kimiko-san yang menolong seorang anak kecil yang melewati jalan itu jatuh kesakitan karena kutukannya sendiri. Anak kecil itu dia suruh pergi. Karena kalah, Kimiko-san dibawa pergi oleh orang berpakaian serba hitam dan setelah siuman, dia ada di ruangan ini." dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan hembusan panjang.

Akihiko meniup bola api di atas jari telunjuknya dan api biru itu pun sirna. Dia tersenyum misterius dan bertanya pada Miyuki, "Kamu mendapat kesimpulannya?"

"_Ne_, aku mendapatkannya." Sahut Miyuki sambil menoleh pada Akihiko.

"Jika orang tadi dan orang berpakaian serba hitam itu sama, aku akan beranggapan bahwa dia adalah Yamato." Ujar Miyuki.

"_Nande_?" tanya Akihiko yang belum menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajahnya.

"Karena, selama satu bulan aku menghilang, aku bertanya banyak hal pada Suuhai tentang Yamato. Yamato adalah seorang _Ousama _yang pandai menggunakan pedang maupun panah. Orang berpakaian serba hitam yang aku temui memiliki kesan luar biasa dalam memanah. Lalu, aku diculik olehnya dan tiba-tiba aku ada di sini. Dilihat dari arsitektur ruangannya dan wanginya, sudah dipastikan ini adalah Kerajaan Renkan. Ya, itu saja." Jelas Miyuki.

"_Sugoi_, kamu bisa menebaknya dengan benar dan alas an yang tepat pula. Aku terkesan padamu, Hime-sama." Puji Akihiko.

_Entah kenapa aku ingin memukul anak ini_. Gerutu Miyuki dalam hati melihat Akihiko yang masih dengan senyum misteriusnya yang dianggap mengesalkan bagi gadis itu.

"Lalu?" Akihiko duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Jika benar dia adalah Yamato-san, berarti _Shakuren _ada digenggamannya. Kelompok itu menggunakan _opium_ dan roh-roh jahat untuk kegiatan mereka. Dan jika mereka ada hubungannya dengan _Misogi _sebelumnya, dengan kata lain, mereka bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama atau mungkin lebih parah dari sebelumnya pada _Misogi _selanjutnya." Kata Miyuki dengan hipotesanya.

"Kenapa harus _Misogi_? Kenapa tidak waktu yang lain?" tanya Akihiko.

Miyuki terdiam sesaat. Dia seperti sedang mendengarkan suara seseorang yang membisikkan sesuatu olehnya. Gadis itu pun sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Miyuki menatap manik _crimson _milik Akihiko.

"Karena kata para leluhur, Kerajaan Renkan selalu ingin menjatuhkan Kerajaan Meiyo. Dari 50 tahun yang lalu, kedua kerajaan ini memiliki kesalahpahaman mengenai tanah mereka. Untuk mengatasi masalah ini, mendiang raja Renkan sebelumnya memutuskan untuk memanipulasi Kerajaan Meiyo dengan cara menjalin hubungan baik dengan Kerajaan Meiyo, membatasi wilayah menjadi rata, dan menjodohkan anaknya denganku. Ini cukup licik."

"Dapat berbicara dengan para leluhur memang sangat membantu, _ne_, Hime-sama." Ucap Akihiko.

"Yah, ini benar-benar membantu di saat yang penting." Sahut Miyuki menyetujui perkataan Akihiko.

"Apa langkah yang ingin kau ambil setelah ini?" tanya Akihiko lagi.

"Mencari informasi tentang apa yang direncanakan _Shakuren _untuk _Misogi_. Setelah itu kabur." Jawab Miyuki cepat.

"Untuk urusan _Shakuren_, Hime-sama tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku sudah memberitahu semua informasinya pada Seijuurou-sama lewat surat burung."

"Eh?"

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kabur dari sini."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pun juga, Miyuki-chan tidak boleh keluar dari kerajaan. Di acara _Misogi _pun dia tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari kamarnya. Jika tidak, dia pasti akan menghilang lagi." Ucap Yuki yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yamato. Yamato hanya terdiam. Pandangannya keluar jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya. Tatapannya pun kosong.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja _Gozumaru _muncul di samping kiri Yamato. _Youkai _itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri tuannya. Yamato melirik pada _Gozumaru_ dan berkata, "Tetap awasi dia."

"_Hai_, Yamato-sama!" lalu, _Gezomaru _kembali pergi.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Minna-san~! Gomen ne karena lama update dan chapter kali ini lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Maklum, orang sibuk memang berbeda hehehe duh, kelihatannya cerita ini udah hampir selesai nih. Hayooo, ada yang ingiiin meenebak seperti apa endingnya? Berapa chapter lagi nih kira-kira? Siaaapa yang jadi Kaisar ya? Penasaran tidak, Minna-san? Tidak? Oh ok sip bye /pergi/**

**Hehehe... tungguin aja ya chapter selanjutnya! Oh ya, jangan lupa reviewnya, ne? Arigatou sudah membaca danmeriview. Kita bertemu lagi di chapter 9!**


	11. Confession

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, Kimiko Miyuki, Suuhai, and Tomoe by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

* * *

"Bunuhlah aku jika aku kehilangan kendali." Ucap Miyuki yang masih menyamar menjadi Shikon beberapa hali yang lalu. Masih teringat sangat jelas di wajah Miyuki yang serius namun penuh keberanian dan keyakinan itu. Suuhai tertawa miris.

"Kamu menambah bebanku, Shikon." Lirih Suuhai pada dirinya sendiri. Dilemparnya sebuah jeruk dari tangan kanannya ke atas. Lalu, jeruk tersebut ditangkap oleh seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Suuhai yang sedang duduk bersila.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya si pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu sambil mengupas kulit jeruk yang baru saja ditangkapnya.

"_Iie_, hanya teringat perkataannya saja." Jawab Suuhai sembari tersenyum tipis namun pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Oh, _souka_." Sahut Seijuurou sebelum ia membagi buah jeruk pada Suuhai. Suuhai menerima pemberian Seijuurou.

"Oh ya _wakaimasuta_." Panggil Suuhai yang baru saja teringat suatu hal.

"Hem?" dehem Seijuurou yang sedang memakan buah jeruk.

"_Hime-_sama pernah bilang padaku, dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi _Kaisar_."

~_Flashback_~

"Kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu, _Hime_-sama?" tanya Suuhai bingung. Sebelah alisnya terngkat. Wajahnya pun terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar oleh kedua telinganya.

Miyuki megambil sebuah kunai yang didapatnya dari seorang ninja yang pernah menjaganya sampai umurnya 7 tahun. Ditatap benda berwarna hitam mengkilat itu dengan datar. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melihat pantulan wajah Suuhai dari cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Karena menurutku, aku tidak cocok dengan posisi itu." Jawab Miyuki tanpa penjelasan yang membuat Suuhai semakin penasaran.

"Tapi menurutku, _Hime-_sama dapat memimpin kami dengan cukup baik. Tindakan yang _Hime_-sama pikirkan serta perintahkan kepada kami begitu menguntungkan bagi kami." Bantah Suuhai.

Miyuki menggenggam seikat rambutnya lalu memotongnya dengan kunai. Dia merapikan potongan rambutnya.

"Peraturan di Negara ini tidak mengijinkan wanita menjadi _Kaisar_."

"Jika _Hime-_sama menang dalam pertarungan ini, peraturan itu tidak berlaku lagi."

"Dan jika aku menjadi _Kaisar_, waktuku di dunia ini semakin menipis." Miyuki menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan senyum kecut pada Suuhai.

Perkataan Miyuki barusan membuat bungkam si prajurit pasukan khusus itu. Pemuda itu segera menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. Dia tahu, gadis di hadapannya itu memiliki sebuah kutukan, dimana jika dia berbuat baik sedikit saja, dia akan merintih kesakitan karena tanda di lehernya mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya, semacam mengikat tubuh sang gadis dengan sangat erat.

Miyuki menaruh potongan rambutnya ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga mawar berwarna emas. Tak lupa dia juga menaruh kunai di genggamannya ke dalam kotak tersebut.

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah, Suuhai. Tanpa aku menjadi _Kaisar_pun hidupku benar-benar tidak akan lama lagi. Lagi pula, tangan kiriku sudah mulai mati rasa. Telinga kiriku juga tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Bahkan kedua kakiku sudah tidak kuat berlari lama. Aku benar-benar gadis yang menyusahkan." Miyuki menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Suuhai masih terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Hanya saja, sekarang wajahnya begitu sedih.

"Dari awal, pertarungan ini sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Karena _Kami-sama _pun sudah memilih calon _Kaisar_ yang benar-benar pantas. Jika itu aku, aku akan memberikan tahtaku pada orang yang menurutku sangat cocok."

"Kepada siapa kamu ingin memberikan tahta itu?"

"Ken Seijuurou."

"Oh, Ken-_waka_. Dia juga ikut dalam pertarungan ini, bukan?"

Miyuki mengangguk singkat, "Dia memenuhi semua kriteria untuk menjadi _Kaisar_. Semua orang juga setuju jika dialah yang berada di puncak. Walaupun ada sebagian orang yang tidak menyukainya."

Suuhai terdiam. Pemuda itu setuju dengan apa yang dibilang oleh Miyuki.

_~Flashback Off~_

"Miyuki sendiri yang bilang seperti itu?" tanya Seijuurou setelah mendengar cerita Suuhai.

"_Hai_, _Hime_-sama sendiri yang bilang, _Wakaimasuta_." Sahut Suuhai sambil mengangguk.

"Cih… si gadis menyusahkan yang satu itu berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Decak Seijuurou. Suuhai hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"_Ouji-sama,_ Suuhai-kun, makan siang sudah siap!" seru Tomoe dari dalam rumah, memanggil kedua pemuda yang berada di teras rumah kayu itu.

"_Haai_!" jawab Suuhai pada Tomoe sekaligus mewakili Seijuurou.

Peuda bersurai _crimson _itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah mendahului Suuhai yang sedang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati sia-sia." Ujar Seijuurou serius.

Suuhai hanya memerhatikan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ada rasa kagum dalam pandangannya setelah mendengar ucapan Seijuurou. Lalu, dia tersenyum dan mengikuti Seijuuoru.

_**Di dalam Kerajaan Renkan**_

Miyuki membuka pintu geser kamarnya dengan pelan. Ditengoknya ke kanan lalu ke kiri di luar kamarnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjaganya. Dia enghembuskan napas lega. Setelah itu, keluarlah dia dari ruangannya itu dan menutup kembali pintu gesernya. Dengan membawa pakaiannya saat menyamar sebagai Shikon, dia melangkah dengan penuh hati-hati.

Miyuki melewati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Sebelumnya, gadis itu mengintip ke dalam ruangan tersebut, namun gelap. Dengan berpikiran tidak ada orang di dalam dan tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah terhadap dirinya sendiri, akhirnya dia meneruskan penyelinapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia mendengar suara beberapa orang perempuan dari tikungan lorong yang dilewatinya. Gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu langsung mencari tempat persembunyian. Dia pun memasuki ruangan yang ada di sebelahnya. Setelah menutup rapat ruangan yang juga gelap itu, dia mencoba untuk menahan napasnya beberapa detik.

"_Ne_. _Hime_-sama dari Kerajaan Meiyo akan menikah dengan Yamato-_Ousama_ dua hari lagi." Ucap salah satu dayang yang melewati ruangan tempat Miyuki bersembunyi.

"Hee.. betapa beruntungnya dia. Yamato-_Ousama _banyak disukai oleh gadis-gadis hampir di seluruh negeri ini. Tapi Yamato-_Ousama _memilihnya untuk menjadi permaisuri." Sahut dayang kedua yang berada di tengah.

"_Hime-_sama itu membuat seluruh gadis iri!" kata dayang yang berjalan di samping kanan.

Tak lama, suara mereka semakin mengecil dan hilang. Miyuki menutup kedua matanya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya. _Menikah dengan Yamato-_Ousama_? _Dare_? _Watashi_? _Machigaiyo_! _Rutuk Miyuki dalam hati.

Tiba-tiab saja, gadis itu terkejut. Dia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, ke belakang, ke atas, namun dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ruangan itu terlalu gelap untuknya. Tapi, dia terlihat tidak nyaman, seperti merasakan sesuatu di dekatnya.

Cepat-cepat tangannya kirinya meraih ujung pintu geser untuk membuak pintu. Hanya saja, pergelangan tangan kirinya digenggam oleh seseorang dari belakang. Miyuki terdiam sesaat. Setelah itu dia merasakan hangat di bagian punggung dan dadanya. Dia juga merasakan hembusan napas menimpa telinga kanannya.

"Ada perlu apa kamu masuk ke kamarku, _Ouhime-_sama?" Suara yang cukup rendah dan terdengar seperti berbisik membuat tubuh Miyuki merinding. Apalagi orang itu berbicara tepat di telinga kanan Miyuki.

"_Go-gomennasai_.. Ya-Yamato-_Ousama_." ucap Miyuki terbata-bata dengan wajah yang tegang.

"Hem.." dehem orang itu yang masih di telinga kanan Miyuki. Segera Miyuki memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri.

"_Su-sumimasen Ousama_, aku harus…" Miyuki menghindar dari Yamato dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu geser lagi.

Yamato dengan cepat menarik tangan Miyuki dan membuat gadis itu jatuh berbaring di lantai kayu yang sedikit dingin. Pakaian Miyuki pun berserakan di samping gadis itu. Kedua tangan Miyuki dikunci oleh kedua tangan Yamato yang memang lebih besar dari tangan Miyuki.

"_Hanasu!_" seru Miyuki yang memberontak. Dia sadar, dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini –kemeja berkerah tinggi dengan _kimono _serta _obi _yang cukup ketat– membuatnya susah untuk melawan.

"Kimiko-san." Panggil Yamato pelan, "_Ochisuita_, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Sambungnya.

Miyuki merasakan terpaan napas pada wajahnya. Gadis itu semakin memberontak ketika Yamato menciumnya. Pada akhirnya, Miyuki mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh Yamato dan berhasil. Miyuki mengambil pakaiannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yamato terduduk di lantai sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Lalu, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka rasa bibirnya begitu manis. Padahal dia belum makan dari semalam."

Miyuki berlari menuju sebuah bangunan yang cukup kecil di dalam Kerajaan Renkan. Dimasukinya bangunan tersebut yang juga tidak dijaga oleh prajurit di sana. Terlihat banyak susunan rak bersikian buku-buku dari yang tipis hingga yang tebal, yang lama hingga yang terbaru tersusun rapi di dalam bangunan itu.

Miyuki menutup rapat pintu bangunan yang diduganya adalah sebuah perpustakaan. Setelah mengontrol napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, dia pun segera mengganti pakaiannya. Bangunan tersebut berdebu dan cukup pengap. Sepertinya perpustaan itu sudah lama tidak dibersihkan. Jendela-jendelanya pun tidak dibuka, makanya tidak terjadi pertukaran udara.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya sebagai Shikon, Dia melipat kemeja, _kimono_ dan _obi_ yang tadi dipakai olehnya dengan rapi. Manik mata beriris biru keunguan itu menangkap bayangan sebuah meja panjang yang tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu pun segera mendekati meja tersebut.

"Oh, Miyuki-chan." Sapa seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku sembari membaca sebuah buku yang diletakkannya di atas meja.

Miyuki pun menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai cokelat panjang meliriknya dan tersenyum tipis padanya. Miyuki terdiam sesaat, kemudian menyahut, "_Onee-sama_."

"Kenapa kamu ke tempat yang kotor seperti ini?" tanya Yuuki ramah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Ujar Miyuki.

"Oh, aku hanya mencari buku cerita. Aku sudah bosan membaca buku di perpustakaan kerajana kita, makanya aku kemari untuk meminjam beberapa buku." Balas yuuki dengan tenang.

_Uso_. Kata Miyuki dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Otou-sama_, _Onee-sama_?" tanya Miyuki.

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi _Otou-sama _mengalami penurunan berat badan." Jawab Yuuki. Gadis itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri rak buku kedua di belakang Miyuki.

"Apa makannya tidak teratur?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

"_Otou-sama_ lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Dia sama sekali tidak makan jika pekerjaannya tidak ada yang selesai. Terkadang _Otou-sama_ benar-benar keras kepala." Yuuki menghela napas panjang.

Miyuki menoleh ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke atas salah satu rak buku yang ada di depannya. Dia menemukan sesuatu berwarna hitam dengan bentuk tidak beraturan menempel di sana. Ada dua buah mata menatapnya tajam.

"_Youkai_!" seru Miyuki dengan suara berbisik.

"_Kimiko-hime! Akhirnya aku menemuimu! Cepat gambarlah mulut di wajahku, Kimiko-hime!" _ucap _youkai _tersebut sambil mendekati Miyuki. Dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, _youkai _tersebut terus mengucapkan hal yang sama.

Miyuki segera menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. _Youkai _itu pun mengekorinya. Yuuki yang sedari tadi tenang mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan sang _imouto_. Dia pun bertanya, "Miyuki-chan, _doushita no_?" namun Miyuki sibuk melarikan diri dari _youkai _tersebut.

"_Kimiko-hime! Kimiko-hime!_" panggil _youkai _tersebut.

Miyuki mempercepat langkahnya. Sang _youkai _itu pun menabrak rak buku yang dilalui oleh Miyuki, membuat buku-buku yang tadinya tersusun rapi mulai berjatuhan. Salah satu rak buku pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu pun runtuh dan jatuh ke depan rak buku di depannya.

"_Chiksou_!" kesal Miyuki ketika sadar rak buku yang jatuh layaknya domino itu menuju rak buku yang ada di hadapan Yuuki. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu berlari menuju kakaknya.

"_Do-doushita, _Miyuki-chan?" bingung Yuuki yang mulai merasakan ada getaran di lantai kayu dan suara gaduh di dalam perpustakaan.

"_Onee-sama, _awas!" seru Miyuki.

Yuuki pun segera berjongkok dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya ketika rak buku di hadapannya hampir menimpanya. Buku-buku yang di taruh di sana pun berserakan di lantai. Tapi, Yuuki sama sekali tidak tertimpuk oleh buku ataupun tertimpa rak buku.

Diangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping kanan, terlihat gadis bersurai biru keunguan sedang menahan rak buku yang terlihat berat itu agar tidak jatuh. Yuuki terkejut melihat tubuh Miyuki yang bergetar.

"Mi-Miyuki-chan… _nande_.." kedua alis Yuuki bertautan dan sedikit terangkat di bagian ujung dekat hidung.

"_Onee-sama… hayaku iku…._ Ada _youkai _di dalam perpustaan… dia mengincarku dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Jadi cepatlah keluar dari sini!" perintah Miyuki yang menahan sakit.

"_De-demo… _tanda itu…" Yuuki langsung berdiri ketika sesuatu berwarna hijau terang segera menjalar ke tubuh gadis berambut pendek itu.

"_Mou hayaku iku, Onee-sama!_" seru Miyuki dengan sedikit berteriak, "_Onegai…. Onegaishimasu!" _suara Miyuki bergetar. Gadis itu tampak sedang menahan tangisnya.

"_Kimiko-hime! Sampai kapan kau mau bermain petak umpat? Kimiko-hime!_" sang _youkai _yang menyebabkan masalah itu segera mendekati Miyuki yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Cih…" Miyuki berdecih.

Melihat sang _imouto _yang ada di hadapannya, Yuuki menrintikkan air matanya. Disentuh kedua pipi Miyuki dengan lembut. Dari kulit telapak tangannya, dia merasakan getaran tubuh Miyuki. Dia mengucapkan maaf berulang kali pada _imouto_-nya itu, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan sembari terisak.

"_Kimiko-hime! Bukankah gadis itu yang menyebabkan dirimu memiliki banyak kenangan buruk? Bukankhah kau memiliki ingatan yang pahit? Cepat gambarlah mulutku agar aku dapat memakan kenangan-kenangan itu darimu, Kimiko-hime!_" ujar _youkai _itu yang mulai menyentuh tubuh Miyuki.

"Apa maksudmu? Ingin memakannya? _Baka_! Mana mungkin kau bisa memakan semua kenanganku yang buruk dan pahit itu. Karena kenangan-kenangan itulah yang membuatku semakin melangkah maju ke depan. Dan dengar, aku tidak akan menggambar mulut untukmu!" tolak Miyuki sambil memberikan senyuman sinis pada _youkai _itu.

"_Beraninya kau! Akan ku rasuki dirimu!_"

"_Sumimasen_.." ucap seorang pemuda memakai masker dengan sembilan ekornya yang bergerak. Sebuah pedang yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya menancap pada tubuh _youkai _di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menyentuhnya." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan dari mata _crimson_-nya itu.

"Akihiko.." gumam Miyuki.

"_Te-teme_!" seru _youkai _tersebut yang mulai menjauh dari Miyuki.

Keluarlah api biru dari pedang yang menancap di tubuhnya. Dan dia pun terbakar hangus. Akihiko memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedangnya. Pemuda itu membantu Miyuki menahan rak buku.

"_Arigatou na_, Akihiko." Kata Miyuki sebelum gadis itu jatuh dan merintih kesakitan. Tanda itu pun belum juga berhenti bergerak.

Akihiko mendorong rak buku dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan rak-rak buku di belakangnya pun ikut terdorong. Akihiko segera membawa Miyuki keluar dari kerajaan dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa diketahui oleh penjaga.

Akihiko berhenti berlari ketika dirinya melihat sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan utara Kerajaan Renkan. Pemuda yang sedang menggendong Miyuki itupun memasuki rumah tersebut dan memastikan bahwa rumah itu tak berpenghuni. Setelah itu, dibaringkannya tubuh Miyuki di atas lantai. Miyuki langsung menggeliat di sana. Dia menangis tanpa suara.

"_Gaman suru ne, Hime-sama_. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dulu dan menyembuhkan luka-lukamu." Akihiko menutup kedua mata Miyuki dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Tak lama, luka-luka pada tubuh Miyuki pun menghilang. Gadis itu pun juga berhenti merintih kesakitan. Akhirnya, Akihiko membuka kedua mata Miyuki. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Lalu, dia duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Doushita, Hime-sama? Daijoubu desu ka?_" tanya Akihiko khawatir.

"Akihiko.." panggil Miyuki dengan suara yang masih bergetar. Tangan kanannya segera menutup mata kanannya.

"_Hai_!" sahut Akihiko.

"Mata kiriku… tidak bisa melihat apa pun." Kata Miyuki sambil menegakkan lehernya. Akihiko yang berada di samping kiri Miyuki membeku saat didapati olehnya, tanda itu sudah menyentuh mata kiri gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku… terlambat…" ucap Akihiko pada dirinya sendiri. Napasnya tak beraturan, terlalu sesak untuk menghirup udara baginya saat ini. dikepal kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Akihiko?" panggil Miyuki langi dengan nada bingung. Dia membuka mata kanannya dan menoleh ke kiri. Karena merasa tidak enak, Miyuki pun mencoba memposisikan duduknya berhadapan dengan Akihiko.

Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya. Belum ada dua detik, tubuh Miyuki jomplang ke samping kiri. Akihiko yang terkejut pun langsung menangkap tubuh Miyuki. Gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu mengamati tangan kirinya yang terasa begitu lemah. Bahkan digerakkan pun susah.

Miyuki terkekeh dan melihat ke Akihiko, "_Yappari, _kutukan ini benar-benar menakutkan. _Demo, daijoubu. _Tidak usah memasang wajah sedih seperti itu, Akihiko." Miyuki tersenyum masam.

Akihiko memeluk tubuh Miyuki yang menurutnya lebih ringan dari pada kemarin. Diusapnya kepala Miyuki dengan lembut. Gadis yang dipeluk itu pun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"A-Akihiko…"

"_Gomen_…"

"Eh?"

"_Gomennasai!_"

"_Daijoubu_, ini bukan salahmu, Akihiko."

"Jika aku datang lebih awal, mungkin tanda itu tidak akan menjalar lebih jauh. _Gomen! Gomen!_"

Miyuki merasa bahu kanannya basah. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda titisan dewa itu menangis karenanya. Diusap punggung Akihiko sebagai penenang untuk si pemuda itu. Miyuki memandang ke langit-langit. Bibirnya bergetar. Cairan bening pun kembali turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Gomen ne_, Akihiko. Aku sudah membuatmu kesusahan." Kata Miyuki dengan lembut. Dan mereka pun mengeluarkan segala penyesalan mereka dengan tangisan.

.

.

.

.

_**Di rumah Toushiro**_

Tomoe berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah kayu yang cukup besar sembari membawa keranjang berisikan pakaian yang baru saja kering. Dia bersenandung asal, namun terdengar indah dibuatnya. Senyumnya merekah dengan wajah yang begitu damai.

Ketika dia ingin melewati tikungan lorong yang tak berdinding, matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil memandangi langit biru yang sangat cerah. Senyum gadis itu semakin melebar dan menghampiri si pemuda.

"Masaru-sama!" panggilnya dengan riang. Dan segera duduk bersimpuh di samping pemuda bersurai putih itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Masaru-sama itu pun menoleh pelan pada Tomoe. Si gadis mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Dia pun mengambil sapu tangan dari saku roknya dan mengelap pipi Kado yang basah.

"_Are? Doushita no? _Wajah Masaru-sama yang sedang menangis seperti anak-anak. _Kawaii na_!" ujar Tomoe sedikit bercanda sambil tersenyum tulus.

"_Wakaranai_…" ucap Kado pelan. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada mata beriris cokelat di hadapannya.

"Eh?" bingung Tomoe.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis. Tiba-tiba saja, dadaku terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Sesak sekali." Tangan kiri Kado meraih punggung telapak tangan kanna Tomoe yang masih menyeka air matanya. ditutup kedua matanya dan sedikit ditundukkan kepalanya.

Tomoe melihat banyak helai potongan rambut berwarna putih yang berserakan di tanah. Dia terkejut melihat rambut pemuda itu lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Menampakkan kedua matanya yang _heterokrom_ di bagian pupilnya.

"Masaru-sama.." panggil Tomoe halus. Gadis itu memasang wajah sendu.

"Masih bisa melihat wajahmu dan merasakan hangat tanganmu, _yokatta na_." ujar Masaru yang segera membuka kedua matanya dan mengelus pipi kiri Tomoe dengan lembut. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis namun penuh kehangatan. Hal itu membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah gadis di hadapannya.

Di kejauhan, terlihat kedua orang pemuda lain berdiri dengan gaya yang berbeda, namun melihat ke satu titik yang sama.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Seijuurou pada Suuhai yang berdiri sambil manyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu.

"Entahlah." Jawab singkat Suuhai, "Tapi, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kimiko-hime-sama." Sambungnya.

"Hem.. _souka_." Sahut Seijuurou.

Tak lama, pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu berjalan melewati Suuhai dan berkata, "Kita percepat perjalanan kita. Malam ini, tepat tengah malam, kita akan bergerak ke Kerajaan Meiyo."

"_Hai_." Balas Suuhai.

"Aku tidak ingin Miyuki terkena masalah lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Yamato." Geram Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, perkatannya barusan terdengar oleh kedua telinga Suuhai. Suuhai menoleh pada punggung pemuda yang sudah jauh darinya.

"_Tapi, apa ada alas an lain kenapa kamu memilih Ken-_waka_?" tanya Suuhai yang masih penasaran._

"_Eh?" kaget Miyuki. Dia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Lalu, dia melirik ke kanan, ke kiri, dan berakhir dia menunduk._

_Suuhai yang setia menunggu jawaban Miyuki pun terus menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan serius dan penuh tanda tanya di sekelilung kepalanya._

"_Ah.. _etto_…" ucap Miyuki yang terdengar seperti sedang berpikir. Digaruknya kulit samping kuku jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jari tangannya._

"_Hem? Hem? Nani?" tanya Suuhai yang benar-benar ingin tau._

_Miyuki masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua alisnya bertautan, membuat kerutan di antara keduanya. Suuhai tampak seperti menunggu hasil ujiannya memasuki pasukan khusus Kerajaan Meiyo, serius namun tenang._

_Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya Miyuki menegakkan lehernya. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menatap kedua mata Suuhai. Pemuda di hadapannya sedikit tertegun melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Miyuki padanya. Wajah tenang dengan senyum yang begitu tulus dan kedua mata yang membentuk _eyesmile_, itulah yang dilihatnya._

"Dakara…. Seijuurou wa… daisuki._" Aku Miyuki._

_Hembusan angin menerpa wajah keduanya. Seperti membiarkan pengakuan Miyuki dibawa olehnya. Suuhai merasa kehangatan dalam ucapan Miyuki. Dia mengerti seberapa besar perasaan gadis itu._

"_Ah, tolong rahasiakan hal ini, _ne _Suuhai! Kamu orang pertama yang mengetahui ini. Kalau perkataanku tadi ketahuan oleh orang lain, bisa gawat." Ucap Miyuki yang terlihat sedikit panik._

"_Eh? _Nande_?" tanya Suuhai bingung._

"_Karena Ken-kun menyukai Yuuki-_onee-sama_, dan begitulah sebaliknya. Apalagi mereka akan segera bertunangan. Jadi, aku tidak mau membuat masalah. Makanya, tolong rahasiakan ini!" pinta Miyuki dengan saling mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya._

"Hai_." Sahut Suuhai._

Suuhai terkekeh. Ditutupnya kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"_Ne_, _Hime-sama_, aku rasa ada kesalahpahaman." Gumam Suuhai setelah menyudahi acara terkekehnya, "Ken-_wakaimasuta _begitu mencintaimu. Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?"

Suuhai merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas beberapa saat. Lalu, dia menghembuskan napas panjang bersamaan dengan membuat tangannya di posisi bertolak pinggang. Dia memandangi langit biru yang begitu indah.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan yang sengit. Aku harus bersiap."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Ah, yokatta na.. sebenarnya chapter 9 ini sudah selesai dari... entah berapa lama yang lalu. Hanya saja, aku menunggu THR untuk beli paketan modem hiks hiks... Yah, tahu sendiri lah, anak sekolah libur sebulan lebih nggak dikasih uang jajan, kan sedih :'v**

**Kyaaaaaa~! Coba Miyuki bilang "_Dakara... Seijuurou wa daisuki_" ke Akashi-nya langsung! Pasti kalian dapet fanservice banyak tuh #eh XD**

**Aku males bocorin cerita selanjutnya seperti apa. bayangin sendiri aja yaw ;) Ok Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini. Aishiteru #tebarcinta Ok, saraba~!**


	12. Sayonara

_**PROTOTYPE OF THE EMPEROR**_

_Original character : Akashi Seijuurou and Kise Ryouta by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Akihiko Takao, Kado Masaru, Yuuki, Kimiko Miyuki, Suuhai, and Tomoe by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

_Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

Dua hari telah berlalu. Rombongan Seijuurou telah tiba di Kerajaan Meiyo kemarin subuh. Mereka sudah berbicara dengan pihak Kerajaan Meiyo tentang keadaan saat ini. Atas izin Raja Meiyo, mereka melancarkan operasi mereka dan menyamar menjadi prajurit. Dengan hati-hati, mereka mengawasi gerak-gerik setiap pendatang yang melewati gerbang yang mereka awasi.

Sedangkan di dalam istana, para dayang serta prajurit lainnya sedang mempersiapkan acara _Misogi_. Tomoe yang sebelumnya adu mulut dengan Kado pun akhirnya ikut membantu dalam persiapan tersebut. Seijuurou menyuruhnya untuk berlaku seperti biasa, namun tetap awasi orang-orang yang ada di dalam kuil.

"_Hime_-sama, apa kita tidak pergi? Sore ini _Misogi _akan dimulai." Tanya Akihiko sambil melangkah memasuki rumah tua yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya dan gadis bangsawan yang sedang duduk sembari bersandar pada dinding.

"Akihiko, kemarilah." Ucap gadis itu sambil menepuk-tepuk lantai kayu di sebelahnya.

Dengan wajah polos, pemuda bersurai biru dongker itu duduk di samping gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu. Lalu, dia bertanya, "Ada apa, Kimiko Miyuki-_Hime-_sama?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan dewa langit." Jawab Miyuki dengan senyum tipisnya.

Seijuurou bersama dua orang prajurit Kerajaan Meiyo menghentikan sebuah kereta barang. Seorang prajurit menanyai apa yang di bawa oleh pedagang tersebut. Seorang lagi memeriksa gerobak yang ditarik oleh kuda. Sedangkan Seijuurou memerhatikan si pedagang tersebut.

"_Chotto matte_, jangan dibuka gerobak itu." Perintah Seijuurou pada prajurit yang baru saja ingin mengintip ke dalam gerobak yang ditutupi kain.

Seijuurou menarik _katana_nya dari sarung pedang yang diikat di pinggangnya. Diacungkan _katana _tersebut di hadapan wajah si pedagang. Hal itu membuat kedua prajurit Kerajaan Meiyo terkejut.

"Apa kau bisa membohongiku dengan berpakaian seperti itu, wahai _Ousama_." Kata Seijuurou dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Si pedagang yang memakai topi rotan itu pun menyunggingkan senyumnya, "_Yare yare_, matamu itu memang tajam _ne_, Ken Seijuurou-kun."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah _katana _dari sarungnya dan mengarahkan bagian tajamnya pada Seijuurou. Dengan respon yang cepat, pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu menahan serangan pria yang masih duduk di atas bangku gerobak. Mereka berdua beradu kekuatan. Mata mereka saling menatap benci. Tak ada di antara mereka yang mau mengalah.

Kedua penjaga gerbang lainnya langsung berlari mencari bantuan ketika melihat segerombolan pria bersenjata yang sedang berlari menuju g

erbang dari kejauhan. Lalu, ada sesuatu yang membuat kedua pemuda itu saling melihat ke langit. Seijuurou melangkah mundur sebelum sesuatu itu mendarat dengan kasar di atas gerobak yang dibawa oleh pria bertopi rotan.

BRUGH!

Seijuurou dan pria itu tercengang melihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri dengan tegak. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru donker memisahkan _katana_nya dari sarung _katana_ berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna emas. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan tidak terlihat ketakutan ataupun keraguan. Kebisuannya mengisyaratkan agar dua orang dihadapannya harus berhati-hati padanya.

"Utusan dewa…. Akihiko… Takao.." ucap pria yang dipanggil _Ousama _oleh Seijuurou dengan masih terkejut.

"Yo, senang bertemu denganmu, Yamato-_Ousama_, _Gozumaru_, _Mezumaru_." Sapa pemuda itu dengan dingin, "Sepertinya rencana kalian berhenti sampai di sini." Akihiko mengangkat dagunya lalu tersenyum licik sambil memelototi pria di hadapannya bersama dua orang _youkai _di samping pria itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sahut Yamato.

Seijuurou terpaku pada seseorang yang berdiri sambil menunduk di belakang pelayannya, Akihiko. Orang itu menegakkan tulang lehernya.

"Mi–" belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Seijuurou dikejutkan kembali dengan munculnya puluhan utusan dewa mengelilingi mereka.

"Bagi yang diberi tugas untuk berada di sini, tetap di sini. Yang lainnya silahkan berpencar." Ujar gadis bersurai biru keunguan itu dengan sedikit nada perintah.

"_Hai_!" jawab para utusan dewa serempak. Setelah itu, mereka pun berpencar sesuai kelompok mereka.

"Akihiko, awasi pertarungan mereka berdua. Jangan sampai calonnya salah." Perintah gadis itu dengan tegas.

"_Wakarimashita_." Akihiko mengangguk.

"_Chotto_, Miyuki!" seru Seijuurou yang membuat si gadis menoleh padanya dan menatap manik _crimson _itu datar.

Seijuurou memautkan kedua alisnya. Dia memandang mata gadis itu dalam. Tak lama, Seijuurou menajamkan tatapannya walaupun terlihat dia kebingungan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya begitu datar.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" tanya Seijuurou lagi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Kimiko Miyuki _desu_." Jawab gadis itu.

"Apa kau ingin membodohiku? Mata Miyuki berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan warna matamu biru langit." Ketus Seijuurou.

"Akihiko, kau boleh membantu tuanmu itu. Aku akan memimpin langsung di depan. Pastikan kau melakukan hall yang berguna." Ucap gadis itu meninggalkan pemuda bersurai biru donker dan tak menghiraukan perkataan Seijuurou.

"Sesuai perkataan Anda." Kata Akihiko bersemangat.

"Oi, mau kemana kau–" perkataan Seijuurou kembali dihentikan. Akihiko yang telah berteportasi ke hadapan tuannya cukup menghalangi Seijuurou.

"_Sumomasen desuta, _Seijuurou-sama. Tolong jangan ganggu Beliau untuk sementara waktu. Waktunya di sini hanya terbatas. Jadi, kita lanjutkan saja pertarungan ini." Akihiko membungkuk di hadapan Seijuurou. Setelah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, Akihiko langsung diserang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari tuannya itu.

Akihiko terkekeh, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku akan memberitahumu, Seijuurou-sama."

"Tomoya, seranglah orang-orang itu dengan elemen angin. Tatsuya, gunakan elemen tanah untuk mengguncangkan jalan mereka. Kamiya, siapkan pasukanmu untuk melawan mereka secara langsung." Perintah gadis itu dengan tenang sambil berjalan di depan 10 orang utusan dewa.

"Hai!" kesepuluh utusan dewa itu pun langsung melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan pada mereka, terutama ketiga utusan dewa yang namanya disebut oleh gadis itu. Sedangkan itu, Akihiko menggunakan kesempatan untuk menyerang musuh yang takk jauh darinya itu karena tiga sosok ditambah tuannya masih membatu. Akihiko mengayunkan pedangnya pada kereta kayu dan membelahkan bagian kursi masinis. Setelahnya, Akihiko memukul kuda yang membuatnya berteriak serta berlari.

"Yamato-sama!" seru _Gezomaru _dan _Mezumaru_ membantu tuannya melompat dari kereta yang terbelah menjadi dua.

"_Ne_, lebih baik kita menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua dulu, aku memberitahumu tentangnya, Seijuurou-sama." Ucap Akihiko yang mulai membuat kuda-kuda.

Seijuurou tertegun. Lalu, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke arah telinga seraya berkata, "Aku menerima usulanmu, Akihiko. Aku tidak boleh melemah karena seorang gadis, bukankah begitu?"

Tangan kanan Seijuurou menggenggam pegangan _katana_nya dengan erat. Kedua matanya kembali menajam. Tak ada senyum lagi di bibirnya. Tingkat kefokusannya sangat tinggi. Akihiko melirik pada tuannya yang terlihat sudah siap dengan semua yang akan terjadi. Dan dia sudah yakin bahwa tuannya tidak berniat untuk kalah.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Seijuurou-sama?" tanya Akihiko memastikan.

"_Aa_.." jawab Seijuurou singkat. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka berdua menyerang ketiga sosok yang cukup jauh dari mereka akibat Akihiko membelah kereta kayu tadi.

"Yamato-sama.." panggil _Mezumaru_.

"Kalian serang Akihiko. Biarkan aku membawa Ken-kun masuk ke dalam hutan." Ujar Yamato yang kemudian berlari memasuki hutan.

_Gezomaru _dan _Mezumaru _menghadang Seijuurou yang mengejar tuan mereka. Namun, Akihiko bersama bantuan sang adik yang tiba-tiba datang untuk membantu meloloskan Seijuurou. Akihiko memandang pemuda dengan surai putihnya yang tampak lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.

"Aku datang karena tugasku membantu dan menjaga Hime-sama belum selesai." Kata Kado yang menjawab pertanyaan pada tatapan_ onii-san_nya.

"_Wakattayo, otouto_." Sahut Akihiko sambil tersenyum tipis.

_Gezomaru _dan _Mezumaru _membagi tugas. Begitu juga dengan Akihiko dan Kado. Pertarungan antar_youkai _pun dimulai.

Gadis bersurai biru keunguan menghentikan langkahnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya pada arah suara _katana _yang bertubrukan di dalam hutan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, gadis itu langsung berlari menuju hutan. Tapi, langkahnya kembali tertenti karena orang-orang bertubuh kekar mulai mengepungnya.

Dia melirik pada kesepuluh utusan dewa yang sedang sibuk melawan bawahan Yamato itu. Dengan tujuan tidak ingin menambah beban para utusan tersebut, akhirnya dia melawan orang-orang kekar itu dengan tangan kosong.

Di dalam Kerajaan Meiyo, _Misogi _sudah dimulai. Tomoe yang berdiri di duduk di luar kuil bersama para dayang menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia menyentuh dadanya. _Minna…_ ucapnya dalam hati. Sedangkan di gebang utara, Suuhai memerintahkan semua praurit yang berjaga untuk menutup semua gerbang Kerajaan Meiyo. Dari air mukanya, dia tampak cemas.

Seijuurou dan Yamato saling melompat ke belakang setelah beberapa saat mereka adu kekuatan menahan _katana _mereka yang bertautan. Mereka berhenti sejenak dan memulai pembicaraan kecil.

"Untuk apa kau ada di Kerajaan Meiyo, Ken-kun? Bukankah kerajaanmu tidak diundang dalam acara _Misogi _ini?" tanya Yamato.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Yamato." Ujar Seijuurou, "Lagi pula, untuk apa kau menyamar?"

"Ini hanya sebuah pekerjaan. Apa aku harus memberitahumu apa yang sedang ku kerjakan?" sahut Yamato.

"Pekerjaan, huh?" Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahinya, "Membunuh semua bangsawan Kerajaan Meiyo dan memanfaatkan Miyuki adalah sebuah pekerjaan?"

Yamato terdiam. Pemuda itu membiarkan Seijuurou meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya menjadi seorang _Kaisar_, sampai-sampai kau melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan gelar tersebut? Apa kau sudah gila? Lalu, untuk apa kau mendekati bahkan menculik Miyuki? Apa untuk tujuanmu itu juga? Huh, aku tidak menyangka seorang _Ousama_ yang terhormat ternyata begitu busuk." Oceh Seijuurou.

"_Ne_, Ken Seijuurou-kun, apa kau tahu, gara-gara kakekmu kerajaanku hampir runtuh. Perdagangan di luar maupun di dalam kerajaan semakin menurun. Itu karena kakekmu mengeluarkan peraturan yang sangat tidak penting! Aku berusaha menjadi _Kaisar _karena aku ingin mengubah segalanya dansesuai dengan yang aku harapkan." Kata Yamato dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau begitu, jangan membawa Miyuki untuk kepentinganmu, Yamato. Ini hanya masalah kerajaanmu dan kerajaanku."

Yamato tertawa, "Kau terlalu baik pada wanita, Ken-kun. Mereka itu licik. Kau jangan begitu percaya pada mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wanita selalu menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Mereka itu ada yang sangat baik namun ada pula yang sangat buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari orang yang suka menggunjing orang lain. Aku sudah melihat semua karakter wanita, begitu pula dengan dua _ouhime-sama _dari Kerajaan Meiyo. Dari sana, aku hanya tertarik dengan satu gadis, aku yakin kau juga tertarik dengannya, Ken-kun."

"Miyuki…"

"_Hai, hai_, kau benar. Aku memang memanfaatkannya dengan tubuh yang hampir ditutupi kutukan itu. Dengan membiarkannya berbuat baik terus-menerus, dia akan lebih mudah disingkirkan. Bukankah kau juga berpikiran seperti itu?"

Tangan kiri Seijuurou mengepal. Dia tampak geram dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kekuatan yang dimiliki olehnya juga sangat berguna. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat membantu. Hanya saja, dia tidak begitu percaya dengan orang lain. Jika dia adalah orang yang mudah percaya, dia akan menjadi kartu_ truf_–"

"Miyuki bukanlah sebuah alat. Jadi, jangan pernah kau menganggapnya sebagai alat pembantu kesuksesanmu menjadi _Kaisar_!" seru Seijuurou yang segera memasang kuda-kuda dan siap untuk menebas pemuda di hadapannya dengan satu tebasan.

"Hoo.. kau sudah mau mulai menyerangku? Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu, Seijuurou-_wakaimasuta_." Yamato juga memasang kuda-kuda.

Keduanya pun saling mendekat. Yamato mengayun _katana_nya ke bawah, Seijuurou dengan cepat menghindar. Kedua tangan Yamato kembali mengayunkan _katana _ke arah samping kanan, dan Seijuurou juga kembali menghindar. Yamato membalikkan sisi _katana _yang tajam ke sebelah kiri dan mengayunkannya lagi ke Seijuurou. Kali ini, Seijuurou menahan serangan Yamato dengan _katana_nya.

Seijuurou menendang perut yamato dengan keras, membuat pemuda yang lebh tua darinya itu terdorong ke belakang sambil memegang perutnya. Pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu tanpa jeda menyerang Yamato dengan cepat. Namun, Yamato mengimbangi kecepatan Seijuurou.

Tiba-tiba saja, Seijuurou mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia pun mencari asal suaa tersebut sambil tetap bertahan dari serangan Yamato. Ketika Seijuurou lengah, Yamato menendang tangan kanan Seijuurou yang memegang _katana_. Alhasil, _katana_ itu pun terlempar jauh ke belakang.

Seijuurou berdecih. Yamato kembali mengayun dan mencoba menebas Seijuurou yang sudah tak punya senjata. Dengan tangan kosong, Seijuurou mencoba melumpuhkan anggota tubuh Yamato. Saat Yamato mencoba untuk menusuk Seijuurou, tangan kiri Seijuurou menepis pergelangan tangan kanan yamato sembari menghindar dari serangan Yamato. Lalu, Seijuurou menendang pinggang kiri Yamato cukup keras dan meninju pipi kiri Yamato.

Tak mau kalah, Yamato akhirnya mengayunkan _katana_nya pada lengan kiri Seijuurou serta betis kiri Seijuurou. Pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Belum sempat mencoba berdiri, Yamato menendang kepala Seijuurou dengan ujung sepatunya hingga membuat cairan merah pekat mengalir dari kening Seijuurou. Karena kesal, Seijuurou pun menyelengkat kaki Yamato dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

Mereka berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Seijuurou mengusap matanya yang terkena darahnya sendiri. Tapi, darahnya kembali mengalir melewati matanya. Terdengar suara berisik dari arah semak-semak. Seijuurou menoleh. Namun Yamato kembali bangkit dan siap untuk menusuk Seijuurou.

Seijuurou membelalakkan kedua matanya, begitu juga dengan Yamato. Yamato menarik kembali _katana_nya dari tubuh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan berdiri memunggunginya. Tangan Yamato melemah, _katana_nya pun jatuh ke tanah.

Gadis bersurai biru keunguan dengan iris mata berwarna senada rambutnya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Bajunya yang tampak kotor sekarang mulai dinodai oleh darah yang keluar dari bekas tusukan _katana _milik Yamato di bagian perutnya. Tatapan matanya begitu lesu, bahkan tubuhnya mulai terhuyung-huyung.

"Mi…yuki…" panggil Seijuurou dengan suara yang tak bisa dikeluarkan dengan jelas karena lehernya terasa seperti dicekik.

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh ke depan. Seijuurou dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Miyuki yang lemah. Dari kedua matanya, Seijuurou dapat melihat jelas tanda kutukan mulai menyebar hingga ke kepala Miyuki.

"Miyuki! Miyuki! _Daijoubu ka_? Oi, Miyuki!" panggil Seijuurou dengan panik. Dia sedikit mengguncang tubuh Miyuki.

"Ken-kun…. Go..men… aku… tidak bisa… melihatmu…" sahut Miyuki yang suranya sudah hampir menghilang. gadis itu menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksanya. Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Segera mungkin dia memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat. Dapat dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah mulai menyebar pada bajunya.

"Ku mohon, bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke tabib kerajaan. Jadi–"

"Sei…juurou… _arigatou_… _na_…" perkataan Miyuki membuat Seijuurou mematung. Sekarang, dia merasakan basah di bahu kanannya. Miyuki dengan susah payah membalas pelukan si pemuda yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Miyuki.."

"_Sayonara_…" kedua mata Seijuurou membesar, "_Aishiteru… Akashi… Seijuurou….-kun_" lalu, kedua tangan Miyuki melepas pelukannya. Kedua mata itu pun segera ditutup oleh kedua kelopak matanya.

"_Hime-sama meminta bantuan dewa langit untuk terus bertahan beberapa waktu saja. Karena melihat tubuh Hime-sama yang setengahnya sudah lumpuh, akhirnya dewa langitpun memberikan kekuatan pada Hime-sama dalam waktu terbatas, karena dewa langit tahu, Hime-sama tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan dengan bala bantuan para utusan dewa langit, kami mengamankan _Misogi _di Kerajaan Meiyo ini." _Seijuurou teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh Akihiko.

Yamato yang melihat kejadia tersebut langsung mengambil kembali _katana_nya. Dia mencoba untuk kembali membunuh Seijuurou. Namun, langkahnya dihentikan oleh dua orang utusan dewa yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian padanya. Akihiko dan Kado pun menyelesaikan pertarungan antara Seijuurou dengan Yamato sebagai perwakilan dari Seijuurou.

Tomoe memandang ke langit. Suuhai yang baru saja selesai menugaskan para prajurit untuk berjaga di sekitar kuil juga memandang ke langit yang mulai menggelap. Akihiko dan Kado duduk bersimpuh dan menunduk dalam di hadapan Seijuurou yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Miyuki.

.

.

.

.

~END~

(Teaser new Fanfic)

Saat itu, ada acara pesta ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan besar. Seorang gadis kecil berjalan terlalu jauh ketika ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan rekan kerja di penginapan. Dia pun tersesat di sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari penginapan. Akhirnya gadis kecil itu hanya duduk di ayunan sambil menangis.

"_Doushite nai teru no_?" Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang menemukannya. Pemuda yang masih berumur 24 tahun ketika itu tersenyum ramah pada gadis kecil tersebut.

"_Watashi wa _Akashi Seijuurou _desu_. _Anata namae wa_?"

"Mitsuki… Hotaru _desu_." Jawab gadis itu dengan sedikit ragu dicampur dengan rasa sedih dan takut. Akashi terdiam sesaat dan memandang mata gadis kecil itu dalam. Tak lama kemudian, Akashi tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "_Daijoubu_, aku kenal dengan _otou-san_mu. Aku juga sangat mengenal _oba-san_mu."

"Eh? _Onii-san_ kenal dengan Miyuki-_oba-san_?" tanya Mitsuki polos.

Akashi mengangguk, "Wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu."

Mitsuki terdiam. Gadis kecil itu turun dari ayunannya. Dia meraih tangan kanan Akashi yang jauh lebih besar dari kedua tangannya. Akashi yang berjongkok di hadapannya hanya memasang wajah bingungnya.

"_Onii-san _jangan bersedih. Miyuki-_oba-san _pasti juga akan bersedih." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Habisnya, _Onii-san _sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Miyuki-_oba-san_. _Onii-san _begitu sedih ketika mengingatnya. Makanya, aku berharap _Onii-san _bisa terus bahagia walaupun tidak bersama Miyuki-_oba-san_."

Akashi tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil yang begitu mirip seperti hasil cetakan yang sama dengan gadis yang selama 8 tahun masih dicintai olehnya. Akashi tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut pipi Mitsuki dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku harap, kamu juga terus bahagia."

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis kecil tersebut kembali menangis. Akashi yang kebingungan langsung menghapus air mata Mitsuki.

"_Do-doushita no?_" tanya Akashi panik.

"_Huwaaaa! Aaaaaahaaaa! Hiks.. hiks… wakaranai o…_!" jawab Mitsuki dalam isaknya.

Setelah mereda, Akashi membawa Mitsuki kembali ke penginapan.

Ayah Mitsuki langsung menghampiri kedua anak yang baru saja memasuki lobby penginapan. Bahkan pengawal pribadi Akashi juga menghampiri mereka. Orang-orang itu begitu cemas dan terus bertanya-tanya pada mereka karena menghilang begitu saja. Akashi hanya menjawab, "Dia tampak kesepian. Aku khawatir dia tidak betah berada di sini. Jadi aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan." sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari kecil milik Mitsuki.

_Onii-san, kamu seharusnya tak perlu berbohong. _Ujar Mitsuki dalam hati.

10 tahun kemudian…

"_Chotto matte _Akashi-san." Kata seorang gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan yang diikat kuda.

"Hem?" sahut Akashi yang menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Bisakah kamu tidak memandangiku terus? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menggambar." Pinta Mitsuki dengan nada rendah.

"_Doushita_?" tanya Akashi.

Karena malas menjawab pertanyaan dari si pria bersurai _crimson_, Mitsuki segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berencana untuk pindah ke tempat duduk yang lain sambil membawa alat-alat menggambarnya.

"_Ne _Hotaru." Panggil Akashi dengan tangannya yang menarik tangan kiri Mitsuki yang bebas. Membuat gadis itu tertarik. Tangan Akashi yang lain menyentuh tengkuk Mitsuki.

"Jangan menghindar dariku."

.

.

.

.

(_Aku bertemu dengannya di musim dingin 10 tahun yang lalu. Di bawah langit gelap dengan bulan purnama yang begitu indah, rambut merahnya tampak begitu terang. Bagaikan api, kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku di suhu yang begitu dingin. Dari wajahnya yang tampak begitu berwibawa, aku pun mengaguminya.)_

_**~KOU PATISSERIE~**_

-^.^-

Wohoooo! Akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita. Gimana? Gimana? Endingnya jelek ya? Huhuhu… maafkan aku ya. Pada dasarnya aku bingung mau buat endingnya seperti apa. Eh yang terjadi malah seperti ini. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku..

Buat kalian yang sudah setia membaca, meriview serta menunggu kelanjutan ff ini TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Dan juga, mohon maaf karena segala kekurangan, kesalahan, dan kelamaan ngepost ff ini. Maklumilah, karena author juga manusia yang tak luput dari typo dan khilaf -,-

Oh ya, ada ff baru? Ada kok ada. Tenang saja. Teasernya udah author kasih tuh. Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa ini kelanjutan dari Prototype of the Emperor? Yup, that's right! Hanya saja, mungkin ini agak ya.. gimana ya.. begitu lah.. karena tokoh heroine-nya memiliki umur sangat jauh dengan tokoh hero-nya. Kira-kira seperti apa ya ceritanya? Duh, Author jug amasih bingung wkwkwk /ditampar readers/

Ok deh minna-san, sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya? Matta ne!


End file.
